Uchiha Naruto
by ARIES.H
Summary: Dendamnya sudah terbalaskan, sekarang tinggal giliranku. Ternyata yang aku cari ada di Dimensi ini, tapi yang pasti akan ku jadikan semua mahluk bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dan kejayaanku akan kembali di kumandangkan. Warning : Special-EMS-Naru, GodLike-Naru, Immortal-Naru, Immortal-GodLike-Menma/Sasuke. Devil-Naru!
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Naruto**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High school DxD** © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **By** : **ARIES.H**

 **Warning** : **PowerFull! Naru!, EMS!Naru!, No!Rinengan!Naru!, Typo** (s), **OOC, Geje!, Shinobi!Naru!, Devil!Naru!.**

* * *

Dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya membuka lembaran kertas selanjutnya dari sebuah buku yang ia pegang, kedua iris matanya yang di balik kaca mata itu bergerak membaca setiap huruf-huruf yang membentuk kalimat itu. Menghiraukan Bulan yang sudah memunculkan dirinya menandakan malam sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Walau begitu ia tidak ada niat sekalipun mengangkat seinci pantatnya dari kursi yang sudah menemaninya dari tiga jam lalu setelah bunyi bell sekolah berbunyi.

Sona Sitri, nama lengkap gadis itu masih senantiasa membaca setiap kalimat-kalimat yang ada di lembaran buku ia pegang. Hanya di temani lampu belajar yang satu-satunya penerangan di rungan ini, tidak membuat dirinya terganggu. Malah sebaliknya, dirinya merasa tenang untuk membaca buku dihadapannya ini yang menjelaskan selak beluk kejadian Great War seratus tahun lalu. Dimana saat itu Fraksi Iblis, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi berperang di Underworld yang membuat Tuhan mati. Entah itu kebenaran sesungguhnya Tuhan mati atau tidak, tapi sebagian otak sitrinya menyangkal kalau Tuhan mati. Ayolah Tuhan itu yang menciptakan Iblis, Malaikat dan seluruh mahluk di Dunia ini. Kecuali Malaikat Jatuh, mereka tidak termasuk. Karena sama saja meraka adalah Malaikat, namun karena mereka melanggar sesuatu yang di larang oleh Tuhan mereka menjadi Jatuh. Tentu saja kalau Tuhan tewas seluruh mahluk di Dunia ini akan musnah karena pencipta mereka sudah tewas.

Mengingat soal Iblis, ya dirinya adalah Iblis. Iblis dari salah satu Klan besar di Underworld yaitu Klan Sitri, adik Serafall Leviathan atau bisa di kenal dengan Maou Leviathan..

Tangan mungilnya kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya, lalu kembali membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di lembaran kertas buku di hadapannya ini. Sesekali tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya yang menguap beberapa kali, menandakan kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Menghentikan sejenak membacanya hanya untuk menatap ke arah jam yang ada di dinding ruangan ini yang menunjukkan jam 11.00 malam. Mungkin untuk hari ini cukup, pikirnya. Kemudian tangan mungilnya menutup buku di hadapannya lalu berdiri membuat kursi yang ia duduki tergeser sedikit ke belakang.

Setelah mematikan lampu belajarnya, Gadis berambut bob itu berjalan ke arah King Size yang sudah tersedia di ruangan ini. Setelah tiba ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas King Size empuknya. Kenyamanan di rasakannya saat setelah merebahkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Manik indahnya yang di balik kaca mata itu menatap langit-langit rungan ini dengan pandangan menerawang jauh kepada tiga hari lalu dimana saat itu Rivalnya yaitu Rias mendapatkan Sekiryuutei inang dari salah satu Naga Surgawi. Akibat itu, dirinya di buat berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk meraih sebagian impiannya yaitu memenangkan Rating Game di posisi terpuncak.

Mengingat itu, membuat kantuknya semakin menjadi. Dan tanpa sadar perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup, melupakan kalau kaca mata yang senantiasa bertengger di hidung mungil mancungnya belum di lepas. Namun detik berikutnya kedua manik gadis berkaca itu terbuka dengan sorot serius, hilang sudah rasa mengantuknya yang sempat menyerangnya tadi.

'Kekuatan apa ini?' tanya Sona dalam hati, merasakan kekuatan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sedang bergerak mendekat. Berjalan cepat ke arah jendela setelah turun dari King Sizenya. Setelah tiba, Sona membuka jendala ruangan ini, kemudian matanya bergerak liar seolah mencari sesuatu, menghiraukan dinginnya udara malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Sona. Tapi kalau hanya perasaannya saja, lalu kenapa kekuatan asing yang di rasakannya semakin mendekat.

Kembali mencari, namun nihil. Hanya gedung sekolah, jalan dan rumah lah yang sudah sepi dan hening. Dan juga ia tidak merasakan kegiatan supernatural yang di timbulkan oleh Mahluk supernatural. Hanya kekuatan asing saja lah yang ia rasakan saat ini yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dan juga semakin membesar pancaran kekuatan asing itu.

Mata Sona menyipit jauh menangkap gerakan cahaya dari pantulan rumah kaca milik penduduk yang berada tak jauh dari Sekolah Akademi Kuoh, berterimakasihlah kepada penglihatannya yang tajam melebihi indra penglihatan Manusia. Dengan cepat Sona mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, karena pantulan cahaya yang bergerak dari rumah kaca tadi berasal dari atas.

"Komet?" Guman Sona berspekulasi sendiri dalam ke adaan terpaku. Melihat sesuatu jatuh dari langit lengkap dengan kobaran api yang menyelimuti sesuatu itu dan yang lebih parahnya 'sesuatu' seperti komet jatuh dari luar angkasa itu mendekat ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah bangunan sekolah ini. Apa lagi yang ia rasakan kekuatan asing bertekanan besar tadi itu terpancar dari 'sesuatu' itu yang tengah menuju ke arahnya.

Bergerak dengan otak cerdasnya. Gadis berkaca mata itu keluar dari ruangan khususnya yang ada di Sekolah ini melalui jendela.

Surai hitamnya yang hanya seatas pundak itu bergerak setelah tiba di atap gedung sekolah. Dengan mata tertuju ke arah 'sesuatu' berkobar yang bergerak sangat cepat menuju ke arahnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan diiringi energi sihirnya dengan intesitas gila menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan tidak lama sebuah lingkaran Sihir berukuran besar berawarna biru laut tercipta tidak jauh darinya. 'Ku harap berhasil!' ucap Sona dalam hati. Mencoba untuk menahan sesuatu berkobar itu dengan Lingkaran Sihir ciptaannya sendiri. Mengingat meminta bantuan kepada Peeragenya sudah terlambat karena sesuatu seperti komet jatuh dari luar angkasa itu bergerak sangat cepat walau telah menabrak lapisan atsmofir bumi.

Sona semakin menitik beratkan energi sihirnya ke pada Lingkaran sihirnya. Seiring 'sesuatu' itu semakin mendekat dan!

 **BRAK!**

"Ugh!"

Tanpa hambatan apa pun atap sekolah tempat pijak Gadis dari Klan Sitri itu ambles kebawah akibat tidak kuat menahan tekanan beban 'sesuatu' itu. Bahkan Lingkaran Sihir pertahanan yang dibuat oleh gadis berseragam sekolah Kuoh itu sudah hancur.

 **DUAR!**

Dan detik kemudian di susul suara ledakan besar terjadi di Akademi Kuoh saat 'sesuatu' seperti komet tadi jatuh menghantam gedung sekolah itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.' batin Pria bersayap dua belas itu yang berada tidak jauh dari ledakan akibat sesuatu seperti komet tadi menghantam gedung Akademi Kuoh. Ia pernah merasakan energi yang terpancar dari 'sesuatu' yang jatuh menghantam gedung sekolah tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya beberapa puluh tahun lalu ia pernah merasakan hal sama dengan energi itu.

Manik matanya menatap kosong ke arah asap yang membumbung tinggi tidak jauh darinya. Dengan mencoba mengingat dimana ia merasakan energi hal sama seperti ini. Namun seberapapun ia mencoba mengingat, tetap hasilnya nihil.

"Yare~ yare~... Lebih baik aku lihat apa yang jatuh dari luar angkasa tadi." Pria berponi pirang itu terbang mendekat ke titik ledakan dengan sayapnya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"KAICHO!" Seru Gadis bersurai panjang hitam yang memakai kaca mata. Melihat sosok yang di panggil Kaicho dalam ke adaan mengenaskan dengan beberapa bongkahan tembok berukuran kecil menimpa tubuhnya. Tanpa babibu gadis itu berlari ke arah Sona yang sepertinya dalam tak sadarkan diri, gadis itu masih berlari menghiraukan sekitarnya yang sudah seperti medan perang dengan asap hitam mengepul dimana-mana.

Sepontan seruannya yang terbilang keras itu membuat beberapa Iblis yang berada disitu menengok kepadanya dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana ke adaan Kaicho? Tsubaki-senpai!"

"Nadinya berdetak lambat, aku harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Uderworld!" jawab Tsubaki dengan nada khawatir sambil menyangga tubuh Sona yang berlumuran darah setelah menyingkirkan beberapa bongkahan tembok yang menimpa Kingnya. Kemudian di bawah kakinya tercipta Lingkaran Sihir bercahaya terang.

"Dan kalian bereskan tempat ini, lalu kalian. Walau bukan Peerage Sona aku mohon bantuannya untuk membereskan kerusakan tempat ini!" Ucap Tsubaki kepada semua Peerage Sona dan Rias sebelum menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir.

"Ayo! Semua bereskan tempat ini!" seru Momo kepada temannya dan Peerage Rias yang hadir yaitu Koneko, Kiba, Issei.

"Oi Saji! Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Issei kepada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Mengingat ia yang terakhir datang kemari.

"Entahlah... Tapi dilihat ke adaan Kaicho, sepertinya Kaicho telah di serang.." jawab Saji terselip sedikit kemarahan di dalam perkataannya. Mengingat ke adaan Kaicho tercintanya seperti tadi membuat ia ingin menghabisi mahluk yang membuat Kaichonya seperti tadi.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, tepatnya di dalam kawah terdapat seenggok tubuh Manusia sekitar 19 tahunan dalam ke adaan telanjang dengan kepala botak. Terlihat juga luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

•

•

•

•

To. Be. Continued

A/N : **salam kenal!**

 **Bagaimana Fic ini pantas** **di** **lanjut atau tidak...**

 **Da yan...**. **Tubuh manusia yang telanjang di** **dalam kawah itu** **adalah Naruto alias Uchiha Naruto.**

 **Tenang kok Naruto di** **sini tidak botak. Hehehehe...**

So~


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Naruto**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **By** : **ARIES.H**

 **Warning** : **EMS!Naru!, PowerFull!Naru, Typo** (s), **OOC, [Geje], [alur 'mungkin' berantakan], Devil!Naru!.**

•

Rumah Sakit Underworld

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir berlambang Klan Sitri tercipta di salah satu ruangan dan tidak lama dari Lingkaran Sihir itu muncul sosok Maou Leviathan, yaitu salah satu dari empat Maou yang memimpin Fraksi Iblis di Underworld.

"SO-TAN!" Maou Leviathan itu berseru histeris melihat adik ke sayangannya tengah terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang dengan beberapa selang infus yang menyambung ke sebuah alat. Tentu saja seruannya yang histeris itu membuat satu Iblis yang berada di sisi ranjang menjadi kaget dan berdiri.

"Maou-sama!" sapa gadis Iblis berambut hitam panjang itu sembari membungkukan badannya 90° kepada sosok Maou perempuan tersebut yang saat ini tengah memeluk tubuh Kingnya, setelah memberi ruang kepada Maou tersebut. Memang setelah tiba di Rumah Sakit Underworld dirinya menghubungi keluarga Kingnya ini.

"Tsubaki. Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Sona?" Serafall nama depan asli Maou Leviathan itu bertanya dengan nada 'tidak main-main'. Tidak lupa aura dingin menguar dari tubuhnya yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi dingin seketika.

Gadis Iblis berambut hitam panjang itu terpakau mendengar nada dari sosok Maou itu. Karena baru kali ini ia mendengar nada seperti tadi dari kaka Kingnya ini. Menghiraukan ke datangan kedua Iblis suami Istri yang muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir berlambang Klan Sitri tempat dimana Lingkaran Sihir Maou Leviathan tadi tercipta di ruangan ini.

"Tenangkan dulu diri mu Sera."

"Tou-sama!" ucap Serafall setelah mengetahui ke datangan kedua orang tuannya. Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali untuk memberi ruang Ibunya untuk memeluk adik ke sayangannya ini.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan Tsubaki?" Lord Sitri itu bertanya kepada Quuen anaknya ini. Setelah melihat Quuen anaknya ini kembali sadar.

"H-m sebenarnya saya juga tidak tahu, karena saat saya tiba semuanya sudah seperti ini dengan gedung sekolah yang hancur.." Jawab Tsubaki dengan kepala menunduk, karena ia merasa sebagai Quuen tidak bisa menjaga Kingnya. Kalau saja tadi Sore ia menemani Sona Kingnya, pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dan mungkin ia dapat membantu apa yang dihadapi Kingnya.

"Sekolah?"

"Ya Maou-sama."

Pemimpin Klan Sitri itu hanya menghela nafas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Quuen anaknya ini. Sembari matanya tidak lepas dari wajah anaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Istrinya yang terisak sedih.

"Sera kamu mau kemana?" Namun sayang yang dituju sudah hilang tertelan Lingkaran Sihir, membuat Lord Sitri kembali menghela nafas. Tapi tidak lama perhatiannya tertuju kepada Lingkaran Sihir yang tercipta berlambang Klan Gremory yang memunculkan Sahabat anaknya, Rias.

©ARIES.H©

Pagi telah tiba, setelah ke jadian buruk yang menimpa kepada Sona si ahli waris pemimpin Klan Sitri, semuanya kembali normal. Gedung Sekolah yang seharusnya sudah rata dengan tanah itu juga sudah kembali berdiri. Ya berterimakasihlah kepada anggota OSIS dan anggota Occult Research Club yang hadir yaitu Kiba, Koneko dan Issei si anggota baru. Walau sebagian ada campur tangan dari Maou Leviathan yang saat itu datang ke dunia Manusia untuk memeriksa berharap menemukan sisa jejak mahluk yang membuat adik ke sayangannya masuk Rumah Sakit Underworld. Tapi yang di harapkan, tidak terkabul. Melainkan ia menemukan senggok tubuh Manusia yang membuat hidung mungilnya mimisan karena senggok tubuh Manusia 'sempurna bagi perempuan itu' berjenis kelamin Laki-Laki. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya mimisan, tapi karena senggok tubuh Manusia itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Ya walau pagi harinya seluruh pertelevisian memberitakan tentang 'kalau tadi malam ada sebuah benda asing yang jatuh di sekitar perkotaan Kuoh di Negera Jepang'. Tentu saja hal itu menghebohkan penduduk Kota Kuoh dan Jepang, karena mereka merasa kalau saat tadi malam merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya sekali lagi berterimakasihlah kepada Serafall Leviathan, karena dengan kekuatan besarnya ia menghitmotis seluruh warga Negara Jepang. Tentu saja hal itu dengan ia berakhir Pingsan seketika. Bagaimana pun seorang Maou mempunyai batasan..

©ARIES.H©

Di sebuah ruangan di Underworld yang hanya warna putihlah terlihat di ruangan itu, apa lagi terdapat fasilitas-fasilitas peralatan canggih terdapat di situ. Membuat siapapun menyimpulkan, kalau ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruang penelitian. Apa lagi di dukung ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah tabung kaca besar yang berisi cairan berwarna biru laut dan sebuah tubuh Manusia dengan rambut yang terlihat seperti baru tumbuh.

Cklek!

Suara sebuah pintu otomatis terbuka terdengar oleh Iblis dari Klan Sitri itu yang terlihat sedang meneliti tubuh Manusia yang ada di dalam tabung kaca tersebut. Menghentikan pekerjaannya, Iblis Pria sedikit tua itu berbalik hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah! Maou-sama!" Iblis pria itu sambil membungkukan badannya, hormat. Mengetahui siapa yang datang ke ruangannya adalah ke empat Iblis tersohor di Underworld karena kekuatannya dan juga nama gelar yang mereka sandang yaitu Maou Underworld.

Ke empat Maou tersebut melangkah mendekati Iblis pria berperawakan seperti khas Klan Sitri lainnya itu.

"Jadi ini. Mahluk yang membuat adikmu masuk Rumah Sakit Underworld." ucap Maou Asmodeus sembari melipat kedua tangannya dengan manik matanya menatap ke arah tabung kaca yang berisi cairan biru dan tubuh Manusia dalam ke adaan telanjang dengan beberapa selang.

"Kalau di rasakan dari auranya, dia Manusia." Tambah Maou Lucifer setelah mereka berempat membalas hormat dari Iblis anggota Klan Sitri tadi dengan senyum mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi kalau di ingat lagi dari cerita adikmu, kalau memang Manusia seharusnya dia sudah tewas saat menghantam lapisan pertama atsmofir Bumi." ujar Maou Beelzebub dengan salah satu tangannya mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Mengingat batu luar angkasa saja hangus tanpa sisa saat mencoba menembus lapisan atsmofir Bumi, kecuali batu luar angkasa yang berukuran sebuah Negara. Apa lagi ini Manusia? Tapi terkecuali kalau dia memiliki... Ya dirinya yakin itu.

"..Terkecuali... di dalam tubuhnya ada Sacred Gear yang bertipe dapat melindungi tubuh inangnya." tambah Maou Beelzebub yaitu bernama depan Ajuka. Siapa tahu kan..

"Maaf Maou-sama. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, Manusia ini berasal dari mana? Sedangkan Negara Amerika dan Negara lain di Dunia Manusia yang mengirim astornot ke Luar angkasa, mengaku tidak ada satu pun astornot mereka yang hilang.." ucap Iblis pria dari Klan Sitri itu, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi Malam hingga detik lalu dirinya ingin keluarkan.

"Benar juga." Maou Leviathan bersuara, setuju dengan perkataan Iblis dari Klan yang sama seperti ia dulu sebelum dirinya menjadi Maou Leviathan.

Hening

Hanya ada suara dari alat yang terpasang dari tabung kaca di hadapan mereka. Yang memperlihatkan kalau Jantung Manusia di dalam tabung kaca tersebut masih Hidup. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing tentang perkataan dari Propesor dari Klan Sitri itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini jangan di ruangan ini. Dan sekalian aku ingin tahu lebih banyak Mahluk apa dia." Usul Falbium, karena ia merasa tertarik dengan Mahluk di dalam tabung kaca ini.

"Ralat Falbium-tan, dia Manusia."

©ARIES.H©

Sekarang mereka berlima berada di sebuah ruangan masih sama seperti ruangan penelitian, dan juga hanya kaca setebal dua senti yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka tempati dengan ruangan dimana tabung kaca tadi berada.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat dari tubuh Manusia itu, Kagami?" Ajuka bertanya kepada Iblis dari Klan Sitri itu yang meneliti tubuh Manusia di dalam tabung kaca tadi.

Ya. Memang setelah di temukan oleh Serafall, tubuh Naruto langsung di bawa ke kediaman Klan Sitri di Underworld. Dan tepat saat Sona sadar dan menceritakan kepada sang kaka, Serafall. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan luka sebanyak itu. Tubuh Naruto langsung di teliti oleh propesor terpintar Klan Sitri. Beruntung yang mengetahui keadaan saat adik dari Maou Leviathan itu sekarat di Dunia Manusia hingga harus di larikan ke Rumah Sakit Underworld, hanya beberapa orang saja. Kalau saja yang mengetahui banyak, mungkin ada beberapa Iblis atau Da-Tenshi yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu, untuk memicu peperangan. Bagaimana pun seorang adik Maou di temukan sekarat di Dunia Manusia sangat memicu perang kembali. Bahkan Sang Maou Leviathan sendiri berniat memerangi Fraksi Da-Tenshi, hanya karena ada aura se-cuil Da-Tenshi di sekitar dimana tempat tubuh adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan sekarat. Tapi beruntung saat akan mengumpulkan pasukan, Sona sadar dan menceritakan segalanya. Kalau yang membuat ia seperti ini bukan karena Da-Tenshi.

Kagami yang mendengar perkataan Maou Ajuka, hanya menciptakan sebuah lingkaran Sihir di tangannya. Dan tidak lama dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah botol sangat kecil yang berisi cairan merah.

"Ini darah yang saya ambil dari Manusia itu. Dan entah Manusia apa dia... Tapi sel darahnya itu sangat berbeda dengan Manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan saya pernah menanamkan sel darah Manusia itu kepada burung elang yang di Dunia Manusia dan hasilnya membuat saya kaget. Burung elang itu mati dengan tubuh mengering seolah terserap oleh sel darah Manusia itu.."

"Dan juga saya tidak merasakan aura Sacred Gear di tubuhnya. Apa lagi stuktur dalam tubuhnya sangat rumit membuat saya sulit memahami stuktur tubuhnya dan.." Saking sangat seriusnya mereka membicarakan tentang tubuh Naruto yang notoben tubuh seorang Shinobi. Mereka tidak menyadari tabung kaca yang di dalamnya adalah tubuh Naruto, perlahan retak-retak dengan cairan berwarna biru laut yang ada di dalam tabung kaca tersebut bergejolak seolah mendidih. Dan juga terlihat rambut Naruto tumbuh secara cepat.

 **KRAK!**

Retakan itu semakin membesar tata kala cairan berwarna biru laut itu semakin bergejolak liar. Yang membuat ke lima Iblis itu sadar. Diiringi terdengar suara dari sebuah alat bersuara cukup keras, menandakan tabung kaca itu akan hancur.

 **Deg!**

Mereka semua terpaku, saat sepasang Mata Manusia (Naruto) yang berada di dalam tabung kaca itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris unik namun dalam bersamaan sangat mengerikan seakan menjanjikan sebuah teror kematian kepada siapapun yang balas menatapnya.

"M-mata apa itu.." Guman terbata Maou Leviathan yang masih dalam keadaan terpaku dengan keringat dingin. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya seakan tersedot ke dalam kegelapan yang di pancarkan oleh sepang mata itu. Apa lagi energi asing sangat besar terpancar dari Manusia yang berada di dalam tabung kaca tersebut. Membuat beberapa peralatan di ruangan itu terpental kemana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa peralatan untuk membantu penelitian terpental dan menabrak kaca di hadapannya ini. Beruntung tabung kaca itu di lapisi sihir penyegelan, membuat energi penuh kegelapan itu terhambat. Walau dirinya yakin energi yang kini memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini hanya seper empat dari energi yang di pancarkan oleh tubuh Manusia di dalam tabung kaca itu.

"Oh. Shit!" umpat Falbium dengan mata melotot.

 **DUAR!**

Dan detik berikutnya Chakra berkapasitas besar dari Naruto meledak. Menghempaskan apa saja yang di lewatinya bahkan ruangan yang di tempati ke Empat Maou dan satu Iblis dari Klan Sitri ikut terimbas.

•

•

•

•

To. Be. Continued

A/N : **Soal stuktur dalam tubuh, itu** **author ngarang. Ya. Sebenarnya author hanya ingin membedakan stuktur dalam tubuh Manusia Shinobi dengan stuktur dalam tubuh Manusia DxD.**

 **Lalu untuk chapter ke** 2 **ini, author belum bisa membalas review. Tapi sebagian udah terjawab kok di Chapter ini.**

 **Dan juga untuk Chapter** 2 **ini hanya untuk melengkapi Chapter** 1 **lalu dan untuk chapter** 3 **nanti akan menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa ke Dunia DxD dan mungkin readers** **bisa menebaknya.**

 **Dan soal words author usahakan Chapter mulai depan akan 3k+**

 **Chapter 3..**

 **out~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh.. Shit!" umpat Falbium dengan mata terbelak.

 **DUARR!**

Dan detik berikutnya Chakra berkapasitas besar dari Naruto meledak. Menghempaskan apa saja yang di lewatinya bahkan ruangan yang di tempati ke empat Maou dan satu Iblis dari Klan Sitri ikut terimbas.

•

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : EMS-Naruto!, Typo (s), [Geje], OOC, [mungkin alur berantakan], PowerFull!Naru, Devil!Naru.**

•

•

 **Flashback!**

"Ah! N-naru-to.. Kun.. " Wanita berambut pendek sepundak tersebut berguman pelan penuh keputusaan. Bahkan isi kepalanya saat ini hanya ada kata 'ingin mati sekarang juga', karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi rasa sakit yang mendera di daerah kewanitaannya dan di lubang anusnya yang saat ini tengah di masuki oleh kedua orang pria 'brengsek' dengan penuh nafsu tersebut.

"Ugh! Rapat sekali! Bukan begitu Azazel!"ucap Pria itu penuh kenikmatan merasakan penisnya di jepit oleh Vagina gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu. Pinggulnya masih bergerak maju mundur mencari kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Vagina wanita berambut bob di bawahnya ini yang mengenakan pakaian Maid. Sudah hampir dua Jam lebih dirinya bersama teman seperjuangannya ini menyutubuhi wanita berpakaian Maid ini. Dan dua Jam pula pria berambut hitam jabrik tidak jauh darinya selalu berteriak penuh kemurkaan kepadanya dan temannya. Namun begitu ia hiraukan. Karena mau sampai matipun laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik tersebut berteriak sampai akhirnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar, karena daerah sekitar tempat ini sudah di pasang Barier oleh dirinya.

"Ahhh! Benar! Entah kenapa Manusia di sini sangat berbeda di Dunia Kita ahh!" ujar Pria bernama Azazel penuh kenikmataan, terlihat jelas dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang penuh kenikmatan itu. Penisnya yang besar masih bergerak maju mundur di lubang anus wanita di atasnnya ini, meski posisinya saat ini tidak menentukan. Tapi tetap itu bukan halangan, yang penting dirinya puas. Pikir pria bernama Azazel.

"Ahh iyahh.. Kau benarr.. Azazel!" Kokabel nama pria di atas wanita berambut bob tersebut menyutujui perkataan teman seperjuangannya ini. Ya dirinya tidak bohong. Vagina wanita ini SANGAT SEMPIT!

"BRENGSEK! Lepaskan! Natsu-chan!" Naruto Uchiha nama laki-laki yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemerkosaan tersebut, berterik keras penuh kemurkaan. Air mata sedari tadi terus mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua iris Onixy nya, melihat sosok yang diam-diam ia sukai tengah di lecehkan. Hatinya sakit, melihat itu. Dirinya hanya bisa diam di bawah pohon dengan keadaan terikat kuat oleh sesuatu seperti tali yang bercahaya terang. Namun meski begitu dirinya terus berteriak berharap kalau teriakannya di dengar oleh Warga atau Ninja Konoha yang lewat di pinggir Hutan Kematian. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Dirinya tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini lagi. Apa semenyedihkannya takdir dirinya.. Setiap orang yang sangat berharga baginya selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, apa Kami-sama tidak puas Ayahnya di siksa batin sebelum di bunuh dengan cara Ibunya di perkosa di depan matannya sendiri oleh orang-orang Uchiha brengsek! Itu, hanya karena kelurga kami satu-satunya yang tidak ada satupun yang dapat membangkitkan Sharingan. Kalau saja.. Kalau saja dirinya mempunyai kekuatan, apa mungkin masa lalu dirinya yang kelam, tidak akan terjadi. Dan kejadian sekarang ini, apa tidak akan terjadi?

"Kumohon.. lepaskan dia.. " Naruto akhirnya hanya berguman sangat pelan di sela-sela tangisannya yang tertahan, karena entah kenapa saat akan bersuara dirinya merasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, lebih baik dirinya di siksa sangat berat dari pada lagi-lagi melihat sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya di perlakukan seperti ini. Entah kenpa dirinya merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, namun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Ia mendengar salah satu dari mereka menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau kenapa berhenti, Azazel? Apa kau kasihan kepada Manusia ini?" Kokabel bertanya kepada temannya ini yang berhenti menyutubuhi anus wanita ini.

"Entahlah, nafsuku tiba-tiba hilang.. " ujar Azazel yang kini sudah berdiri, menjentikan jarinya dan seketika Lingkaran Sihir tercipta munculkan sestyle pakaian. Kemudian satu persatu ia kenakan.

"Huh! Apa kau tidak puas satu jam menikmati vagina wanita ini.. Ahhh!" ujar Kokabel kembali menyetubuhi wanita berpakaian Maid ini.

Menghiraukan Kokabel yang masih asik menyutubuhi wanita bob tersebut, Azazel menatap ke arah Naruto sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri dengan datar setelah kembali memakai pakaiaannya. Lalu menatap kembali teman seperjuangannya, "Oi.. kalau kau menyutubuhi wanita itu terus, kita akan tinggal di Dimensi ini selamanya!"

"Sebentarrhh... Aku sebentar lagii!" Kokabel berkata bersamaan dengan datang klimasnya, dengan tubuh bergentar menyemprotkan sperma sangat banyak kedalam rahim Wanita di bawannya ini.

"Aahh!" desahan terakhir Kokabel saat mengelurakan penisnya dari dalam vagina wanita berambut bob tersebut. Kemudian berdiri, dan kembali menutup resletingnya.

"Oi oi.. Kau mau membunuhnya. Apa kau belum puas kita memperkosannya."

Kokabel hanya menyeringai, "Lebih baik mati dia mati, Azazel. Dari pada nantinya dia akan bunuh diri.. Setelah apa yang kita lakukan."

Lalu tanpa belas kasihan Kokabel menusukan tombak cahaya yang ia buat ke tengah dada wanita yang terlihat mengerang kesakitan saat tombak cahayanya tersebut menembus tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja kau menjadi Jatuh. Ternyata kau memiliki sifat sadis selain sifat berutalmu dalam Perang.. " ucap Azazel tak peduli kemudian di punggungnya keluar dua belas sayap Hitam yang membentang lebar yang sedikit menutupi pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu.. " Kokabel kemudian mengelurkan sepuluh sayap hitamnnya.

Entah karena apa, dari ketidak adaan di langit. Tercipta Lingkaran sihir dengan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat lubang cacing yang seolah akan menyedot siapapun yang berani mendekat pada jarak tiga meter. Kemudian pria bernama Kokabel tanpa banyak bicara terbang ke arah Lingkaran sihir tersebut dan memasukinya.

Azazel menatap datar sebentar ke wajah pucat wanita yang beberapa menit lalu memuaskannya, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah laki-laki yang kini tengah tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tengkurab. Kemudian detik berikutnya dirinya terbang ke arah Lingkaran sihir yang tadi di masuki Kokabel. Dan tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi kelakuan bejad mereka di saksikan oleh satu orang lagi yang berada di luar Kekkai yang tadi mereka buat. Dan juga mereka tidak menyadari telah menciptakan PREDATOR yang suatu saat akan mengincar nyawa mereka.

Karena siapapun yang **melenyapkan Cahaya** seorang **Uchiha**. Sudah di pastika nyawa mereka sudah di incar oleh Mata terkutuk Klan Uchiha.

 **Flashback END!**

 **©ARIES.H©**

Hening

Yang terlihat di mata Sharingan nya hanya kepulan debu tebal efek setelah menerima sebuah hentakan kuat dari Chkaranya. Berdiri di tengah kepulan debu dengan pakaian lengkap khas Uchiha lainnya. Naruto menatap sekitar dengan mata merahnya yang bercahaya terang di balik tebalnya debu.

'Dimana aku.. ' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Beruntung saat setelah melepaskan diri dari tabung kaca dirinya mengingat Jutsu Henge untuk sementara menutupi tubuh polosnnya. Kalau saja tidak, sudah pasti drajat Uchihanya yang dulu ia bangun akan jatuh seketika. Menghiraukan itu, Naruto kembali mencari dengan mata saktinya sesuatu apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena saat bersamaan saat setelah lepas dari tabung kaca tadi, ia merasakan Lima sumber energi asing di sekitarnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnnya tiba-tiba telapak kakinya merasakan perasaan lembab seolah baru tergenang oleh air, namun kalau di ingat kembali tempat kini ia berdiri sangat jauh dari tabung kaca yang tadi di hancurkan olehnya dan kemungkinan air yang ada di dalam tabung kaca tadi tidak akan terciprat sangat jauh dari tabung kaca.

Mata Sharingannya membulat menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat menekukan kedua kakinnya dan dengan tenaga yang cukup Naruto meloncat menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan benar saja detik berikutnya entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul air menggenangi tempat tadi ia berdiri dan menggenangi seluruh dataran yang ada. Mata Sharingan Naruto menyipit melihat sulur-sulur panjang yang terbuat dari air keluar dari balik debu menuju ke arahnnya.

 **SHUT!**

 **SHUT!**

 **SHUT!**

Dengan kemampuan Sharingan nya yang di dukung dengan pengalaman dirinya, Naruto dengan mudah menghindari satu dua atau tiga sulur air sekaligus yang mengincarnnya itu. 'Huh! Pengendalian Air yang bagus.' ujar Naruto dalam hati melihat dari balik debu yang tepis, keluar beberapa sulur air berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sulur yang tadi, yang keluar dari segala arah menuju ke arahnnya.

 **Tap!**

Naruto mendarat di atas genangan air dengan sedikit bantuan Chakranya yang bertujuan untuk mempermudah geraknya. Sharingan nya terus bergerak mencari cela untuk menghindar dari sulur-sulur besar yang tengah ke arahnya. 'Cih kalau saja debu ini menghilang.. '

 **BLAYAAR!**

Suara air bertabrakan saat sulur-sulur air berukuran besar tersebut saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, membuat debu-debu yang ada di sekitar terlihat perlahan menghilang akibat di bawa oleh air. Membuat pandangan mata semakin jelas, termasuk pandangan mata dari Naruto yang muncul dengan Shunshin nya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi setelah menghindar sulur-sulur besar tadi.

'Merah!' Kening Naruto mengkerut setelah keluar dari kepulan debu yang tipis perlahan menghilang akibat sulur air tadi yang saling bertabrakan memperlihatkan bongkahan-bongkahan tembok gedung ruang penelitian. Mungkin itu karena ledakan Chakra nya tadi. Namun yang lebih aneh sekarang dirinya dimana, Langit yang berwarna Merah sudah membuktikan sekarang dirinya bukan di Dunia Manusia. Tidak mungkin ini genjutsu, karena dirinya merasa aliran Chakranya baik-baik saja, walau takaran Chakranya belum kembali normal akibat Jutsu 'itu'.

'Sial aku lupa!' Setelah menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya sedang bertarung entah denga-

'Terlihat.. ' batin Naruto melihat empat sosok tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Namun baru saja akan bergerak menuju keempat sosok tersebut, dari atas sebuah bola berukuran cukup besar seperti bijuu dama menuju ke arahnya. Tidak mau ambli resiko Naruto meloncat menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

 **DUARR!**

Naruto yang masih melayang di udara hanya menatap datar dengan Sharingan nya ke arah ledakan dimana Bola merah kehitaman tadi menghantam tempat ia berdiri tadi.

 **SREEKK!**

Sedikit tersered kebelakang saat kedua kakinya mendarat di atas tanah. Kalau saja Chakra nya saat ini kembali normal dirinya akan memunculkan Susano'o nya kemudian menepis bola energi seperti Bijuu dama itu dan mungkin ia tidak akan repot-repot bergerak hanya menghindari serangan menurutnya murahan itu.

"Sepertinya kau juga meleset, Sir!"

"Berarti dia bukan Manusia biasa.. "

"Memang dia bukan Manusia biasa."

Naruto hanya mengeritkan keningnya saat pendengarannya mendengar suara percakapan dari arah dimana empat sosok tadi ia lihat.

"Hm. Baiklah sudah cukup main-mainnya.. " guman Naruto dengan nada datar membuat empat Iblis tidak jauh di depan Naruto mengerit bingung. Kemudian Naruto melakukan Hand Seal Tiger membuat rambutnya yang sedikit panjang tersebut terangkat akibat hembusan Chakra yang di keluarkan olehnya menandakan Chakranya siap untuk di rubah menjadi salah satu elemen yang ia punya. Menarik nafas secukupnya kemudian melakukan Hand Seal Tikus..

 **"Katon! Gouka.. Mekkyaku!"**

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Kaicho apa kau tidak apa-apa, keadaanmu yang baru keluar Rumah Sakit Underworld belum membaik." ucap Iblis gadis berambut panjang hitam sepinggang memakai kaca mata yang mengenakan seragam perempuan Akademi Kuoh. Sosok yang di maksud hanya menjawab dengan masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kediaman Klan Sitri. "Aku baik-baik saja Tsubaki, lagi pula aku penasaran mahluk apa yang di temukan oleh Nee-sama."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju kediaman Klan Sitri yang sesekali mereka berdua melewati rumah-rumah Iblis yang tinggal di sekitar kediaman Sitri. Walau seharusnya dengan Lingkaran sihir Teleprot, mereka dapat menuju kediaman Klan Sitri dengan waktu singkat. Namun karena alasan Sona yang menurut Tsubaki konyol, akhirnya mereka berdua ke kediaman Klan Sitri dengan berjalan kaki. Beruntung kediaman Sitri dengan Rumah Sakit Underworld tidak terlalu jauh. Membuat mereka berdua tiba hanya beberapa menit. Tapi setelah tiba di gerbang kediaman Klan Sitri mereka di buat bingung, karena ada banyak anggota Klan Sitri yang mengerubungi sebuah Barier berukuran besar.

'Barier? Memang apa yang terjadi?' tanya Sona dalam hati. Tiba-tiba perasaan cemas timbul di hatinya, apa kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja?

"Tsubaki! Ayo!"

"Ha'i!"

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **"Katon! Gouka.. Mekakyaku!"**

Dengan intesitas besar gelombang api keluar dari mulut Naruto yang perlahan tapi pasti membentuk sebuah dinding setinggi 15 meter lebih dan lebar 15 meter. Bahkan genangan air yang tersisa di permukaan tanah seketika menguap.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Oi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sera.. Apa kau ingin kita mati terpanggang." ucap Ajuka dengan terselip nada bercanda dalam perkataannya. Maniknya tidak lepas dari dinding api tidak jauh di depannya yang menuju ke arah mereka berempat. Beruntung sekitar tempat ini sudah di pasang Barier membuat serangan intesitas sebesar ini tidak akan menimbulkan kepanikan kepada Iblis-Iblis yang bertempat mukim di sekitar kediaman Sitri. Dan itu sudah menjelaskan propesor tadi sudah menjalankan perintahnya untuk membuat sebuah barier berukuran besar dengan bantuan beberapa anggota Klan Sitri.

Tersadar dari keterpakuannya oleh suara dari Ajuka, Maoul Leviathan tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun namun terlihat di sekitar mereka berempat tiba-tiba muncul butiran-butiran air dari permukaan tanah yang perlahan menyatu sama lain kemudian berputar putar membentuk sebuah pertahanan. Bersamaan dengan itu dinding api yang menuju ke arah mereka semakin mendekat.

 **BLARR!**

Tanpa ampun dinding api dengan panas tingkat tinggi itu menghantam pertahanan terbuat dari air yang terus berputar-putar seolah memblok api-api yang mencoba menembus paksa.

Di dalam pertahanan air.

"Bahkan anggota Klan Phoneix saja tidak dapat mengeluarkan api dengan intesitas sebesar dan sepanas ini. Terkecuali kalau itu Lord Phoneix-dono.. "Takjub Falbium. Tidak menyangka Manusia itu dapat mengeluarkan api dengan intesitas sebesar ini. Bahkan matanya juga melihat perlahan namun pasti air-air yang di keluarkan Serafall perlahan menguap.

"Kau benar.. " Sirzechs menyutujui perkataan Falbium.

.

.

.

Jutsu Apinya sudah mereda beberapa detik lalu. Hanya menyisakan uap tebal yang terlihat perlahan namun pasti menghilang, mata Sharingan nya menyipit saat merasakan empat energi asing masih dirasakannya. Mata Sharingan nya semakin menajam menatap kedepan saat sensornya merasakan empat energi tersebut setiap detiknya meningkat.

'Hn. Menarik.. Siapapun mereka, level kekuatannya setara dengan seekor Bijuu.. '

Tiga tomoe Sharingan nya tiba-tiba berputar lambat, saat tiba-tiba di depannya muncul sosok pria bersurai merah dengan tubuh dikelilingi oleh aura merah.

Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dengan cepat melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang di lapisi energi Power Destruction nya ke arah dada Naruto.

 **BUM!**

'Kekuatan yang menarik!' batin Naruto setelah berhasil menghindari pukulan mematikan tersebut dengan cara menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan. Matanya juga melihat sebuah kawah tercipta seketika cukup besar dan dalam di belakangnya yang menandakan pukulan tadi bukan pukulan biasa. Walau sempat melihat sekilas Naruto bersumpah melihat kain baju bagian dadanya entah kenapa melebur seperti abu memperlihatkan kulit dada bidangnya.

'A-apa! Seharusnya tadi mengenainya!' Kaget Sirzechs dengan iris matanya beradu tatap dengan mata terkutuk dari Klan Uchiha. Sekaligus tanpa sadar olehnya, Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar menatap langsung Mata terkutuk itu.

Naruto menyeringai, membuat Maou Lucifer tersebut mengkerut heran namun itu tidak lama karena entah kenapa kesadarannya di tarik paksa oleh sesuatu.

 **'Genjutsu!'**

.

.

.

Dunia Genjutsu

Sirzechs mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya yang buram, seingat dirinya, saat ini ia sedang bertarung dengan sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik. Sebelum kesadarannya di ambil paksa oleh sesuatu. Memandang sekitar, 'Ini... Dimana?'

Melihat sekitarnya hanya warna putihlah matanya lihat. Tidak ada benda, tidak ada apapun di sini. Hanya kekosonganlah dirinya lihat.

.

.

.

 **BRUK!**

Di luar, tubuh Sirzechs jatuh dengan keras menyentuh permukaan tanah Uderworld setelah melayangkan pukulan beberapa detik lalu oleh Naruto dihindari dengan mudah, ya berterimakasihlah kepada Duojutsu Klan nya dan insting pengalamannya yang membantunya bergerak dengan mudah.

Baru saja akan menggerakan tubuhnya, Naruto harus menghindari sebuah tusukan dari belakang dan depan. Mengkerutkan keningnya saat mencoba bergerak untuk menghindari dua serangan tusukan dari dua arah berbeda tersebut Naruto menatap ke bawah dimana kedua kakinya sudah di lilit oleh sulur-sulur air hingga ke daerah pinggangnya.

'B-bagaimana bisa?'

 **SLEB! . SLEB!**

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di luar Barier saat Naruto mengeluarkan Jurus Katon

"Okaa-sama! Tou-sama!" Sona berseru dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat ke arah sosok ayah dan ibunya berada, ke cemasan yang memenuhi hatinya seketika menguap melihat Ayah dan Ibunya baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau begitu Kekkai tidak jauh darinya ini untuk apa.

"Sona-chan!" kaget Lady Sitri setelah membalikan badannya kebelakang melihat anak keduanya tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya bersama Queen nya. Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa anak keduanya ini disini, seharusnyakan berada di Rumah Sakit Underworld.

"Lady-sama!, Lord-sama!" Tsubaki memberi hormat kepada pemimpin Klan Sitri tersebut sekaligus kepada Ibu King nya, setelah tiba di dekat mereka berdua.

"Sona. Kenapa kau disini? apa keadanmu sudah membaik." Lord Sitri bertanya dengan nada tegas, melihat anak keduanya berada disini yang seharusnya berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Tou-sama memang aku kenapa. Hanya luka ringan kok yang aku terima.." Iblis gadis berambut bob tersebut menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal karena kedua orang tuanya sama seperti kakanya yaitu, protektif kepadanya. Walau sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya senang atas perilaku kaka, Ibu dan Ayahnya. " Lalu kenapa di ruang penelitian ini di kelilingi barier, Tou-sama?" lanjut Sona dengan pandangan ke arah Kekkai berwarna merah kehitaman tak jauh darinya. Matanya juga melihat beberapa angota Klan nya terlihat yang sepertinya sedang menjaga agar kekkai itu stabil.

Tsubaki pun sama, ia memandang kekkai tersebut dengan pandangan penasaran. Kalau dilihat ukuran kekkai tersebut dirinya berpikir kalau kekkai itu berukuran besar dan besar kemungkinan juga sesuatu yang berada di dalam kekkai tersebut adalah sesuatu yang besar atau sesuatu yang berbahaya..tengah terjadi.

"Entahlah, Tou-sama juga tidak tahu, tapi dari perkataan propesor Kagami, saat ini ke empat Maou sedang melawan Manusia aneh yang di temukan oleh kaka mu di Dunia Manusia.. " jawab Lord Sitri kembali menatap ke arah kekkai.

"Manusia? Jadi mahluk yang... Apa itu!" Sona terbelak melihat ke dalam kekkai walau samar ia yakin itu gelombang api berskala besar. Tidak hanya Sona saja yang terpaku menatap ke arah kekkai, semua Iblis yang berada di sekitar kekkai yang melihat gelombang api sebesar itu terpaku. Meski samar-samar mereka lihat gelombang api tersebut dari luar. Dan detik berikutnya sebuah getaran tanah kecil mengguncang sekitar kekkai saat gelombang api berskala besar itu menghantam kekkai. Hal itupun membuat surai Sona sedikit bergerak kebelakang.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di dalam Barier

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat dua bilah pedang tersebut menusuk punggung kanannya dan dada kirinya hingga tembus. Perlahan darah segar merembas dari sela-sela mulutnya.

"Huh! Apa hanya sampai disini?" Ajuka bersuara tanpa melepaskan tusukan pedangnya dari punggung kanan Naruto.

"Entahlah.." Falbium dengan matanya menyipit melihat reaksi yang di tunjukan oleh Naruto, " ..tapi sepertinya ini akan lama berakhirnya." lanjut Falbium melihat reaksi Naruto yang biasa saja, seolah tidak merasa terpojok.

"K-khekhekhe... Siapapun kalian. Ku pastikan kalian... " Belum saja menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih tebal.

 **POF!**

Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua Maou tersebut kaget.

"A-apa! Sebenarnya Manusia apa dia?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi yang pasti sepertinya dia masih belum pulih, kalau di lihat dari cara kaburnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak." tambah Falbium santai kemudian memasukan pedangnya ke Lingkaran sihir. "Dan aku tarik kata-kata tadi.. "

"Kemana dia?" tanya Serafall yang baru tiba dengan pandangan mencari ke sekitar.

"Ugh! Rupanya dia kabur ya.. "

Sebuah suara familiar dari arah belakang membuat ketiga Maou tersebut membalikan badannya.

"Sepertinya kau ke susahan saat melawannya tadi, Sir!" ucap Ajuka yang secara tidak langsung mengejek Maou yang menyandang nama Lucifer itu.

"Urusai! Dia mempunyai teknik aneh saat aku menatap mata merahnya." ucap Sirzechs dengan tangan kananya memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang entah kenapa sedikit pusing.

"Hm.. " Guman Ajuka mengelus dagunya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. " ..mungkin karena mata merahnya dia dapat menghindari pukulan cepatmu, Sir!." lanjut Ajuka kepada Sirzechs.

"Hahh... sepertinya dia mempunyai kemampuan yang unik dan merepotkan." ujar Falbium sembari manik matanya melihat ke sekitar dimana yang seharusnya gedung ruang penelitian Klan Sitri berdiri sekarang sudah hancur rata dengan tanah Underworld.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus bersiap memberilaporan, karena cepat atau lambat para tetua itu akan menanyakan kejadian hal ini. Lalu soal dia, kalau benar seperti yang di katakan Falbium mungkin dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kekkai penghalang ini, jadi masalah disini aku serahkan kepada mu Sera.. " tambah Sirzechs. Membuat Maou Leviathan yang mendengar itu mengerang kesal.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Malam di Kediaman Klan Sitri

Terlihat semua keluarga besar Klan Sitri tengah berkumpul di ruang Makan. Tepat di atas meja depan mereka sudah tersaji berbagai macam makanan lezat yang untuk siap di makan oleh siapapun. Detingan logam beradu dengan piring sesekali terdengar indra pendengaran siapapun yang berada di sekitar itu.

Makan dengan anggun, Sona mengambil makan yang tersisa di atas piringnya lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dengan anggun, walau setiap gerakannya sebenarnya Sona hanya mengikuti insting perempuannya. Lalu soal Queennya, tadi ratunya itu pergi kembali ke Dunia manusia. Ya sebenarnya ia menyuruh Queennya untuk sementara mengawasi sekaligus memberi kabar kepada Peeragenya agar tidak terlalu khawatir kepadanya.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanan tadi, Sona menatap kakanya. " Nee-sama aku ingin melihat Manusia yang tadi melawan mu dan ke tiga Maou lainnya.. "

Menghentikan kegiatan makannya Maou Levithan tersebut menjawab, "Apa kau yakin. Dia agresif lo~"

Sona hanya menatap datar kakanya, tidak terpengaruh kepada nada menggoda kakanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat saja.." ya sebenarnya dirinya cukup penasaran kepada sosok yang membuat dirinya masuk Rumah Sakit Underworld itu. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu lewat cerita dari Nee-sama nya. Tapi dirinya masih penasaran sebelum melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"Turuti saja permintaan adik mu itu, Sera." Lady Sitri bersuara setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

•

•

•

•

 **To. Be. Continued**

•

 **A/N : Mungkin ada yang nyadar kalau peran Naruto sedikit, tapi tenang kok ini baru awal.**

 **Chapter kali ini sedikit memperlihatkan masa lalu Naruto. Lalu tentang Flashback itu sebenarnya hanya sebagian. Dan maaf kalau Fightnya jelek.. Hm jujur author meras Chapter kali ini masih ada yang kurang. Tapi setelah di periksa kembali author tidak menemukan yang kurangnya. Jadi Review ya Chapter kali ini apa yang kurang, mungkin author akan berusa meperbaiki cara menulis author yang geje ini.**

 **Soal kapan author Update? Author Update seminggu sekali, dan paling cepat seminggu dua kali. Dan dalam satu Chapter akan 3k+ (tidak bisa di rubah).**

 **Lalu yang ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk EMS Naruto. Ketik aja teks di bawah ini.**

 **eternar_mangekyou_sharingan_koruko_uchiha_by_**

 **.com**

 **Karena author susah menjelaskannya dan Naruto akan menjadi Iblis, karena plot-plot chapter depannya sudah tergambar di kepala author dan author usahakan akan berbeda dengan yang lain.**

 **Balas Review :**

 **opilopor :** terimakasih dan aku harap chapter ini seru.

 **Uzumaki Uchiha Tedjo :** sudah di jelaskan di atas, setiap UP wordsnya 3k+. Terimakasih reviewnya.

 **Kiiro no Kitsune. 197 :** ini dah lanjut, terimakasih.

 **Drak Fine :** Terimakasih sarannya. Ya author tidak akan melebihkan kekuatan Naruto.

 **.9 :** Kamui? Sepertinya tidak bisa, dan terimakasih rev nya.

 **The KidSNo OppAi :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Hi Tsuki Rin :** heheh.. Terimakasih.

 **:** kalau penasaran ikuti Fic geje ini ya hehehe..

 **takiyatamao200 :** itu Chapter kemarin adalah Sharingan Naruto. Dan terimakasih reviewnya..

 **:** oh terimakasih Fol nya heheh..

 **zubaidi :** pair? Mungkin readrs sudah dapat menebaknyA. Heheh..

 **AL873 :** Sifat Naru, author buat, tidak segan-segan, sedikit arogan, persis seperti Bah Madara. Tapi author hilangkan sedikit sifat kejam Madara..

 **ice milky :** ya. Terimakasih reviewnya.

 **Zhai Beh :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Jonta Rapael524 :** maaf, author akan menjadikan Naru menjadi Iblis. Lihat Warningnya ya.. Terimakasih.

 **andhy :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Guest :** Pair? Mungkin readrs sudah dapat menebaknya. Heheh..

 **Oh satu lagi dari author, siapa yang dapat memprediksi Chapter kedepannya author akan usahakan UP cepat seminggu 2x..**

 **ARIES.H Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sona hanya menatap datar kakanya, tidak terpengaruh kepada nada menggoda kakanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat saja.. " ya sebenarnya dirinya cukup penasaran kepada sosok yang membuat dirinya masuk Rumah Sakit Underworld itu. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu lewat cerita dari Nee-sama nya. Tapi dirinya masih penasaran sebelum melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"Turuti saja permitaan adik mu itu, Sera.. " Lady Sitri bersuara setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

•

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto ~ [Naruto]**

 **Ichie Ishibumi ~ [High School DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : EMS-Naruto!, Typo (s), [Geje], OOC, [mungkin alur berantakan], PowerFull!Naru, Devil!Naru.**

•

•

Pintu otomatis terbuka memperlihatkan dua sosok adik-kaka, ya mereka Sona Sitri dan Kakanya Serafall Leviathan. Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan disain canggih. Mereka melangkah mendekat dimana sosok Naruto tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa plat baja yang di pasangi mantra segel dan rantai pengengkang Sihir mengikatnya dengan kuat. Mengingat beberapa menit lalu dia lepas dari tabung kaca yang di pasangi beberapa segel dan sedikit bertarung dengan ke empat Maou dengan agresif. Mungkin karena itu Maou Leviathan memasang beberapa mantra segel dan rantai pengengkang Sihir, apa lagi teknik mata merahnya yang membuat teman seperjuangannya itu tak sadarkan diri beberapa detik. Membuat Serafall tidak segan-segan mengunci seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ya, meski ada alasan lain selain kalau dia(Naruto) sosok yang membuat adiknya terluka parah.

"Jadi ini yang aku coba tahan waktu itu.. Ku kira waktu itu komet atau meteor." ucap Sona setelah mereka berdua tiba di dekat tubuh Naruto.

"Entah Manusia apa dia, dari propesor Kagami stuktur tubuh bagian dalamnya berbeda dengan Manusia biasanya." ujar Serafall dengan nada kalem yang tidak biasanya.

"Stuktur bagian dalamnya berbeda?" guman Sona maniknya masih meneliti tubuh Naruto yang memang seperti Manusia umumnya.

"Coba kau lihat ini." Maou Leviathan tersebut menekan tombol sesuatu di dinding samping kanannya. Dan tidak lama muncul hologram di atas tubuh Naruto yang memperlihatkan aliran-aliran Chakranya yang terlihat rumit.

"M-mustahil!" Guman gadis Iblis berambut bob tersebut, baru kali ini ia melihat stuktur dalam tubuh Manusia serumit ini. ".. apa dia seorang Mutan?"

"Aku yakin bukan. Tapi saat kau pertama melihat dia apa kau melihat sesuatu selain dia? atau apapun yang kau lihat selain dia?" Tanya Serafall serus.

Sona hanya diam menerawang pada malam itu. Kalau kakanya sudah seperti ini, sudah di pastikan pertanyaan tadi sangat serius. "Hmm.. Aku yakin waktu itu hanya dia yang aku lihat datang seperti komet. Memang kenapa Nee-sama bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ini sebenarnya sudah di selidiki oleh Ajuka-tan kalau Manusia ini sepertinya datang tidak sendiri.. "

"Datang tidak sendiri?"

"Ya, sebenarnya ini hanya ke empat Maou dan beberapa Iblis yang tahu. Bersamaan dengan kejadian yang menimpa mu akibat mencoba menahan komet yang ternyata adalah Manusia aneh ini, Ajuka-tan menyimpulkan kalau kejadian itu ada kaitannya dengan dua seperti Komet atau meteor yang jatuh di Selatan Amerika dan Italia.. Dan kalau memang benar. Sudah pasti dua seperti komet itu adalah Manusia sejenis seperti ini.." Serafall kembali mengingat informasi yang sampai kepadanya dari beberapa Iblis yang berada di Negara Amerika dan Negara Italia kalau mereka meresakan kekuatan besar dan gelap, lalu saat mereka dekati kekuatan itu, mereka melihat lubang Dimensi tengah berputar hebat menghancurkan apa saja yang di dekatnya sekaligus memuntahkan sesuatu. Namun saat lubang Dimensi itu hilang mereka mendekat untuk mengetahui sosok apa yang di muntahkan Lubang Dimensi tadi dan saat di periksa mereka hanya melihat bekas jejak tubuh seperti Manusia kalau di lihat dari bekas terbentuknya di permukaan tanah. Beruntung diantara mereka ada yang mempunyai hitmotis untuk menghitmotis beberapa Manusia yang bermukim di tempat itu. Mengingat Lubang Dimensi tadi muncul di tengah pemukiman, membuat beberapa orang ada yang tewas dan juga ada yang tersedot masuk ke Lubang Dimensi.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Namaku Hyuuga Natsu!" gadis berumur 11 Tahun tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lembutnya kepada Laki-Laki berambut spaike hitam yang kini tengah duduk di samping kanannya di pinggir Danau dengan kedua lutunya di peluk.

"Hyuuga." Hanya itu respon dari Laki-Laki tersebut dengan nada datar dan dingin. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia dalam kondisi drop. Mengingat beberapa menit lalu kedua orang tuanya tewas.

.

.

.

.

Berlari yang sesekali melewati beberapa pohon besar. Naruto terus menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut bob yang mengenakan pakaian Maid, di kening mereka terikat hitai ate berlambang Konoha.

"N-Naruto-kun! Kau mau menarik ku kemana!" gadis berumur 12 tahun tersebut dengan sedikit kesal karena padahal dirinya sedang membersihkan halaman kediaman Hyuuga malah laki-laki itu datang dan menariknya ke dalam hutan. Dan ini sudah beberapa menit lebih ia dan Laki-Laki bernama depan Naruto ini berlari menjauhi kediaman Klan Hyuuga.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan terus berlari hingga mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah jurang tidak terlalu dalam dan tidak jauh dari depan mereka terdapat air terjun sangat indah dengan pelangi menghiasinya.

"Sugoi!" Kagum gadis tersebut dengan raut berseri cantik. Jadi dirinya tahu kenapa Naruto menariknya ke sini.

"Heheheheh... Aku menemukannya saat berlatih di sini.. " ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak seperti Uchiha lainnya yang selalu datar dan dingin. Ya, berterimakasihlah kepada gadis ini yang dapat membuat kegelapan hati dalam dirinya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"U'um!" gadis berambut bob sekitar 17 tahun itu kembali mengatupkan rahangnya. Padahal ada sesuatu yang ini dirinya ucapkan kepada Pemuda di samping kanannya ini yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir danau.

Pemuda berambut spaike hitam tersebut sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya, menyadari gelagatan aneh pada gadis yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan dengannya. "Hahh kalau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarnya kok.. "

Gadis yang kini mengenakan pakaian Maid itu menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan wajah merona malu. "Aa... A-a-ku!"

Naruto nama pemuda itu menatap wajah gadis bob ini dengan tenang seperti Uchiha lainnya. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan berharap gadis ini mengatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Walau seharusnya Laki-Laki duluan yang mengatakan perasannya namun ego seorang Uchiha yang ada pada dirinya membuat ia diam dan menunggu.

"Ya?"

"Aa-aku-MENCI **-ochk!** " . **JLEB!**

.

Kedua iris Sharingan nya terbuka lebar, membuat dua Iblis di dekatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

 **GRB!**

"Lepaskan tangan adikku!"

Sebuah suara terdengar pendengarannya diiringi sesuatu benda dingin tajam sedikit menekan kulit lehernya. Melirik ia melihat sosok gadis berambut Hitam bertubuh kecil, mungkin sedadanya. Yang kini tengah menempelkan seperti belati ke lehernya, tapi yang membuat heran benda yang bisa mencabut nyawanya saat ini terbuat dari Es. Apa dia pengguna Kekei genkai Elemen Es?

'Natsu-chan!' Iris Sharingan mengecil saat melirik kepada sosok yang di samping kanan gadis berambut hitam itu. Namun itu tidak lama, mengetahui kalau sosok tersebut bukan gadis yang ia cintai. Iris Sharingan Naruto kembali bergerak menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat dua.

"Lepaskan tangan adikku!" sembari sedikit menekan benda tajam itu ke lehernya. Namun itu tidak membuat dirinya melepaskan tangannya pada gadis berambut bob tersebut. Mencoba bergerak untuk membalikan keadaan, tapi tidak bisa.

'Rupanya aku di tangkap kembali.' ujar Naruto dalam hati dengan tenang. Chakra nya sudah kembali stabil, pengengkang ini bukan apa apa baginya. Ia mengingat tadi dirinya pingsan saat akan menghancurkan Barier untuk kabur.

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku.. " ucap Naruto menatap Serafall tanpa rasa takut nada mengacam dari Maou Leviathan tersebut.

"Lepaskan dulu tangan adikku!"

Sona hanya diam, meski ada rasa takut saat tangannya di pegang erat oleh Manusia ini. Mengingat Manusia ini dapat membuat Maou Lucifer kaka Rivalnya yaitu Rias, tak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah.. " ucap Naruto kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sona. Ya, sebenarnya dirinya mudah membalikan keadaan dengan banyak cara, seperti dengan mengeluarkan Susano'o untuk menghancurkan pengengkang yang menjeratnya ini, menggenjutsu gadis berambut hitam di ikat dua ini, dan itu masih ada banyak cara lainnya. Namun ia hanya ingin main-main dulu, apa yang gadis berambut hitam di ikat dua ini lakukan setelah ia melepaskan genggamanya pada adikknya ini.

Sona langsung mengambil jarak saat tangannya lepas dari genggaman Naruto.

'Dua gadis ini auranya berbeda dengan Manusia, apa mereka bukan Manusia?' ujar Naruto dalam hati setelah menonaktifkan Sharingan nya. Mencoba memperluas sensornya Naruto harus di buat diam karena ada sesuatu penghalang membuat kemampuan sensornya tidak berguna. Lagi pula dirinya harus memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam di ikat dua tersebut, mengingat tekanan kekuatannya ya mungkin dapat membuat dirinya kerepotan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, mahluk apa kau ini?" tanya Serafall. Membuat otak Uchiha Naruto berkerja dalam satu detik dalam mengumpulkan apa yang ia rekam melalui mata atau pun indra pendengaran. Kalau saat ini dirinya berada bukan di Dunia Shinobi atau berada di Dunia lain. Mungkin Jutsu perpindahan Ruang Dimensi nya berhasil? Kalau memang berhasil, apa saat ini dirinya berada di Dunia dua bajingan itu.

Serafall hanya diam mencoba membaca raut Naruto. Namun selama mungkin ia mencoba membaca raut Naruto hasilnya nihil, hanya raut datar dan tenanglah ia baca dari raut Manusia aneh ini. Seharusnya kalau soal beginian dirinya mudah membaca raut seseorang dengan membaca kerutan-kerutan yang dibuat oleh sang empunya.

"Kalau aku tidak mencawab, apa yang kau lakukan.. Gadis idiot!" datar Naruto.

Mendengar itu wajah Maou Leviathan memerah, sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang memanggulnya 'idiot' apa lagi dengan raut datar dan tenang dari Naruto. Bahkan Sona dibuat sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau masih terlalu dini dapat membaca raut wajah seseorang."

Mata Serafall sedikit terbelak, jadi Manusia aneh ini membaca wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan mengeksekusimu di tempat. Mengingat kau yang membuat adik ku terluka parah. Jadi itu mungkin cukup untuk menjadi alasan untuk membunuhmu di tempat." ucap Serafall dengan nada datar juga setelah menenangkan diri, tanpa melepaskan replika pedang kecil terbuat dari Es yang ia genggam pada leher Naruto.

Meskipun dilanda penasaran mengingat ia belum bertarung dengan siapapun, kenapa gadis berambut hitam di ikat dua ini berkata kalau dirinya membuat adiknya terluka parah. Naruto tetap mempertahankan raut datar dan tenangnya, sedikit melirik ke arah gadis berambut bob yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Kau pikir ancamanmu dan pengengkang ini dapat membuatku takut.. " Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Membuat kedua gadis Iblis tersebut mengkerutkan keningnya, heran. "He! Kau salah. Hanya dalam keadaan seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk membalikan keadaan. **Genjutsu! Sharingan!** " sembari membuka kedua matanya yang memperlihatkan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang langsung menatap langsung kedua iris mata Serafall.

Hening

Sona dibuat heran kenapa kakanya diam saja, bahkan ia lihat pandangan kakanya kosong. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan mata Manusia aneh ini yang berubah. Menoleh ke Manusia aneh ini yang kini masih dalam kengkangan, Sona dibuat terkejut. Karena tubuh Manusia berambut spaike ini terpecah seperti kaca yang pecah setelah dihantam sesuatu.

"Kau." Kesadaran Sona kembali dari keterkejutannya saat sebuah suara serak didekatnya. Dan dirinya dibuat terlonjak kaget karena Manusia aneh berambut spaike tadi yang seharusnya dalam kengkangan beberapa plat baja yang diberi segel pengengkang energi Sihir, sekarang sudah di hadapannya tidak sampai satu meter dan dirinya tidak sengaja menatap langsung ke dua mata merah yang penuh kegelapan itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya.. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun kau bukan dirinya.. " ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan kaca mata Sona yang kini dalam keadaan terpaku tanpa kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancung mungilnya. Mungkin akibat kejadian tadi yang membuat Sona masih bingung.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelah mamasang kembali kaca mata pada Sona tubuh Naruto retak dan pecah. Meninggalkan Sona yang masih terpaku.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Flashback!**

"N-naruto-kun!"

"N-n-naru-to-kun!"

"N-nnaruto-k-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!" . **JLEB!**

Mata Naruto terbelak dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau sadar rupanya!" sebuah suara cempreng terdengar indra pendengarannya. Meneoleh ke arah suara tadi, Naruto melihat mahluk putih aneh.

"S-siapa kau?" Naruto berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Sembari kedua maniknya menatap sekitar untuk mengetahui sekarang dirinya berada.

'Gua?'

"Mah~ mah~ mah~ tidak usah dipaksakan. Chakra mu tadi terkuras habis. Beruntung Madara-sama memberikan Chakra patung Gedo kepadamu yang membuat kau dapat di tolong.. "

Mendengar itu Naruto dibuat kaget mendengar nama 'Madara'. "Madara!? Jangan bercanda! Madara kata ayahku sudah mati dibunuh Sodaime!"

"Benarkah~" ucap sosok mahluk putih itu dengan nada cempreng terdengar konyol. Membuat perempatan tercipta di kening Naruto.

"Rupanya kau sadar, bocah!" Naruto dengan cepat menengok ke asal suara serak tadi.

 **Deg!**

Hampir jantungnya mau copot melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari kegelapan gua itu membawa sebuah sabit besar.

"S-si-siapa kau!?" tanya Naruto terbata takut.

 **Sreek..**

 **Srreek..**

 **Sreekk..**

Sosok membawa sabit itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan menyeret ujung bawah gagang sabitnya.

"Seperti yang dia katakan. Aku **Uchiha Madara..** " sosok berperawakan sangat tua berambut panjang putih itu berucap setelah tiba di dekatnya.

"M-madara!? Tapi kata ayahku Madara sudah mati dibunuh Hokage pertama.. "

"Apa ada bukti tentang itu?" ucap sosok yang bernama Madara.

".. T-tidak.. "

"Berarti kau naif bocah." Madara membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah kursi besar terbuat dari batu.

"Bahkan mahluk yang seharusnya tidak ada di Dunia ini itu ada bocah." Madara kembali bersuara setelah mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mah~ apa kau lupa kejadian beberapa jam tadi.. " ucap Mahluk berwarna putih itu masih dengan nada cempreng.

Seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Mahluk putih tersebut. Mata Naruto membulat. "T-tidak mungkin! Itu tadi hanya mimpi!"

"Mimipi? " Madara mendengus, "Kau pikir tadi mimpi? Aku sebagai leluhurmu malu, melawan dua mahluk kecil tadi kau tidak bisa."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! KEJADIAN ITU MIMPI!"

"Mah~ sepertinya benar kata Madara-sama~ kau naif.. " ujar Mahluk putih itu.

"T-tidak mungkin! Itu pasti mimpikan.. " Guman Naruto dengan keringat dingin membanjirinya.

"Aku tunjukan kebenarannya. Tatap mata ku bocah."

 **"Genjutsu! Sharingan.."**

Karena sepontan menatap satu mata Sharingan Madara, Naruto masuk kedalam Genjutsu, dimana dalam Genjutsu ia diperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas kejadian dimana gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai diperkosa kemudian dibunuh. Melihat itu semua tanpa sadar Naruto membuka Chakra istimewa yang berada di otaknya dan mengalir ke dua matanya dengan deras, sehingga membangkitkan Sharingan pertama kalinya. Membuat Madara yang di luar Genjutsu menyeringai misterius.

Seringaian Madara bertambah lebar, saat melihat Sharingan bocah itu berevolusi ke Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Ctak!**

Satu Sharingan Madara membulat, 'Mustahil! Meskipun tadi Genjutsu terlemahku. Bagaimana dia dapat memblok Genjutsu ku. Aku yakin bahkan seorang Jounin tidak dapat lepas dari Genjutsu ku tadi.' batin Madara. Tidak lama keterkejutannya diganti dengan raut senang bukan main.

'Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan penerusku yang sesungguhnya. Muhahahahahahahah...'

Membuat mahluk putih yang berada di dekat Naruto berkeringat dingin, melihat raut Tuannya senang bukan main. Ayolah bagaimana ia tidak berkeringat dingin. Siapapun yang melihat raut senang bukan main dari seorang Uchiha Madara pasti akan lari ketakutan. Bagaimanapun raut senang bukan main dari Madara adalah raut beringas saat mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang ataupun yang membuat dia senang.

Hening, hanya keheningan tercipta di dalam Gua tersebut.

Naruto kini hanya menunduk, setelah melihat kebenarannya. Terlihat dari dekat air mata Naruto perlahan mengalir di kedua mata Mangekyou Sharingan nya. "Maaf! Maaf!" berguman terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf entah kepada siapa.

"Hentikan gemunan menjijkan mu itu, bocah." Madara berucap, merasa lama lama ia merasa kedua kupingnya panas mendengar gumanan maaf dari satu Klannya itu. "Apa ka-"

"Madara.. " Walau kesal perkataannya di potong, Madara tetap memasang raut datar. Mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh penerusnya ini.

".. Aku mohon latihlah aku!" ucap Naruto mendongak langsung menatap satu Mata Sharingan Madara dengan Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang menyala terang penuh dendam. Membuat seringaian Madara tidak bisa ditahan.

'Tatapannya! Tekatnya! Auranya! Nafsunya! Dia! Benar benar sepertiku!'

"Melatihmu? Apa untungnya aku?" ucap Madara sedikit memancing. Walau telinganya panas mendengar kata 'mohon' dari bocah Uchiha itu. Karena seharusnya seorang Uchiha sejati tidak mengenal kata 'memohon' atau 'mohon' kepada siapapun, meski kesesama Klan.

"Aku tak menjanjikan apapun. Tapi tujuanku hanya satu yaitu membunuh **mereka berdua.** "

Madara hanya diam membalas tatapan Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto seolah tidak terpengaruh kepada aura pekat yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata terkutuk itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melatihmu. Tapi yang pertama kau harus ingat bocah! Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah **memohon** dan seorang Uchiha harus menjadi **rantai tertinggi dari Mahluk apapun**. Karena apa? Karena seorang Uchiha **Sejati** adalah orang yang dapat menggapai kekuatan **Dewa**."

"Tapi darimana kau tahu mereka berdua bukan Manusia?" tanya Naruto tidak mengubah posisinya.

Mahluk putih yang berada di dekat Naruto hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku pertama kali mengetahui tentang Informasi itu aku tidak percaya. Tapi kalau diingat Kyuubi adalah Mahluk yang hidup Zaman Rikudo Sannin aku jadi percaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kesimpulannya aku mengetahui itu dari ingatan Kyuubi yang aku ambil pertama kali aku menggenjutsunya. Entah dari mana saja binatang itu berkeliaran, sepertinya dia pernah ke Dunia dua mahluk itu."

"Memang... Mahluk apa mereka?"

"Mereka..."

 **Flashback END!**

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Rupanya ini Dunia mereka.. Tapi kenapa langitnya berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Madara." guman Naruto yang kini di atas sebuah bangunan di Underworld.

Tepat setelah mengetahui kalau yang membunuh gadis yang dicintainya saat itu dirinya berlatih keras dengan Madara. Hingga tepat empat tahun kemudian ia keluar dari gua itu dan berpetualang mengelilingi Dunia untuk mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung. Sampai Mahluk putih dan hitam mendatanginya memberitahu, kalau Madara sudah Mati. Tidak hanya membawa kabar itu, Zetsu ternyata saat itu membawa kedua mata Rinengan Madara untuk menjalankan terakhir perintah Madara yaitu untuk memeberikan kepadanya. Namun ia tolak. Karena ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya kalau dirinya akan membunuh kedua mahluk itu dengan kekuatan dan dengan caranya sendiri. Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Zetsu mendatanginya, dirinya selalu bertarung dengan Ninja-Ninja tangguh seperti Orochimaru, Hokage kelima Tsunade Senju, Kisame, Kakashi Hatake, Danzo, Jiraya, Jinchuriki Kyuubi Naruko Uzumaki. Sampai hari itu tiba dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke bertarung untuk mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan adik Uchiha Itachi itu, dengan ia keluar sebagai pemeng. Namun saat akan mengambil kedua mata Sasuke, sang Missing-Nin S Uchiha Itachi datang menggagalkan niatnya dan berakhir dirinya bertarung dengan Itachi dengan berakhir kemenangannya. Meskipun ia gagal mengambil kedua mata mereka berdua, dirinya mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan Shishui yang berada di tangan Itachi. Walau hanya satu namun itu tidak masalah karena satu matanya lagi ia sudah dapatkan dari Danzo. Dan itu kenapa ia mendapatkan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan soal murid Madara selain dirinya sampai saat ini dirinya tidak tahu, siapa murid Madara selain dirinya.

.

.

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau di situ." ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Sosok yang di maksud hanya keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya.

"Kembalikan Nee-sama seperti semula."

•

•

 **To. Be. Continued**

•

 **A/N : Naruto saat berlatih dengan Madara berumur lebih mudah dari Obito. Pembantaian Klan Uchiha terjadi saat masa pelatihan Naru dengan Madara. Tidak banyak author sampaikkan di Chapter ini.**

 **Cuman mau nyampaikan Author akan Hiatus sementara satu Bulan atau mungkin Lebih. Mengingat beberapa hari lagi author akan melaksanakan PKL bersama Author yusufnur321. Pasti kalian tahu sekaligus author menyampaikan kalau author yusufnur321 HIATUS..**

 **Out! Sampai bertemu kembali di bulan berikutnya.. Author harap ada yang mau nunggu hingga UP kembali..**


	5. Chapter 5

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau di situ.. " ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Sosok yang di maksud hanya keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya.

"Kembalikan Nee-sama seperti semula!"

•

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto ~ [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi ~ [High School DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], PowerFull-Naru!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Devil-Naru!.**

Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya, di belakangnya keluar dari balik jendela gadis Iblis berambut sebatas pundak, dengan kaca mata merah bertengger di hidung mancung mungilnya yang mengenakan pakaian kasual.

Sona menciptakan lingkaran Sihir di depan telapak tangan kanannya, "Kembalikan! Nee-sama kesemula!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan terselip nada mengancam di perkataannya.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya berbalik menghadap Sona dengan Sharingan aktif. Membuat Sona tanpa sadar terjengit kaget, melihat mata merah dari Manusia di depannya.

'M-mata apa itu?' batin Sona karena baru kali ini ia melihat mata seperti itu.

'Natsu.. Ternyata disini ada yang mirip sepertimu.. ' ucap Naruto dalam hati, tanpa sadar menatap intes wajah Sona dengan ingatannya melayang kepada saat-saat dirinya dan Natsu pertama kali bertemu di danau tempat favorit ia berlatih Jutsu Katonnya. Tanpa sadar tatapannya disalah artikan oleh Sona yang kini badannya tengah bergetar hebat, saat di tatap oleh kedua mata merah tersebut.

'Perasaan apa ini! T-tatapannya.. ' ujar Sona dalam hati semakin kalut dalam ketakutannya. Sepertinya menyusul Manusia ini sendirian ide yang buruk. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik dirinya memanggil ayah-ibunya atau para penjaga tadi yang menjaga di luar sel.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba, mata Naruto terbelak melihat bayangan gadis yang dicintainnya pada gadis kaca mata di depannya ini. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, perlahan bayangan gadis yang dicintainya sedang tersenyum di tubuh gadis berkaca mata di depannya perlahan menghilang. 'Natsu..?'.

"K-k-ke-mbalikan Nee-sama kesemula!" ucap Sona terbata, karena takut.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, menonaktifkan Sharingan nya. Tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengannya? Tidak bisanya ia 'menghela nafas'. Ia masih ingat, setelah kejadian itu ia tidak pernah tersenyum, tertawa, ataupun hal sekecil seperti 'menghela nafas'. Menghiraukan itu, Naruto berkata.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Melepaskan kaka mu yang berniat membunuhku."

Sona diam, benar kata Manusia di depannya. Tapi..

Entah keberanian darimana, Sona mengarahkan lingkaran sihirnya kepada Naruto yang mengangkat alis kananya, meremehkan. Dan tidak lama dari lingkaran sihir berukuran yang tadinya kecil itu keluar beberapa tombak Es menuju ke arah Naruto.

 **SLEB! . SLEB! . SLEB!**

Beberapa tombak Es yang di keluarkan Sona menancab di tubuh Naruto yang dari tadi tak ada niat menghindar sama sekali dari serangan gadis mirip seperti gadis yang di cintainya itu.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang banyak bicara ya.. "

Sebuah bariton suara di samping telinga kanannya, membuat Sona terbelak. Melirik dengan matanya, ia dapat melihat Manusia yang tadi terkena beberapa tombak Es nya sudah di dekatnya.

'B-bagaimana bisa dia sudah di dekatku?'

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bosannya yang kini berada di belakang Sona, tidak di Dunia Shinobi, tidak di Dunia ini. Semua orang setelah terperangkap Genjutsu nya sama memperlihatkan raut 'kaget atau shock!' seperti gadis berambut bob ini. Mengingat sekarang ini dirinya berada dimana? Ia jadi sangsi kalau gadis ini dan kakak nya itu bukan Manusia. Apa lagi di dukung aura adik-kaka tersebut tidak seperti Manusia umumnya.

"Menabjubkan. Sepertinya di Dunia ini terdapat mahluk-mahluk yang setara dengan Bijuu. Padalah Jutsu itu dapat membuat Monster akan tunduk kepadaku. Hm. Lalu... Soal Dunia? apa ada yang sudi memberitahukan, Dunia apa ini?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa, karena kini di dekatnya terdapat satu sosok lagi yang kini di belakangnya dengan sebuah tombak Es yang kapanpun siap menusuk perut samping kananya.

Membuat Sona bingung mendengar kata Naruto, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia jadi mengerti apa lagi dirinya merasakan aura yang familiar di dekatnya.

'Nee-sama!'

Serafall yang di belakang Naruto hanya mengkerut bingung mendengar kata 'Bijuu'. Mahluk atau Monster apa itu, pikirnya. Namun ia hiraukan dulu. Mengingat Manusia ini sangat berbahaya dapat membuat dirinya masuk dalam ilusi dengan mudah. Bahkan ia harus mengeluarkan setengah energi Sihirnya untuk melepaskan Ilusi itu. Sebenarnya dirinya bingung, bagaiman cara untuk melepaskan Ilusi itu. Tapi karena mengingat pertarungannya dengan salah satu Youkai beberapa tahun lalu ia jadi ingat bagaimana cara melepaskan sebuah Ilusi. Namun ia merasa Ilusi yang dibuat Manusia ini berbeda dan sangat kuat dari pada Ilusi yang dibuat oleh Youkai itu. Membuat ia harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan gerak.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Grigory**

Azazel kini tengah mengotak-atik Sacred Gear buatannya yang baru 49% jadi itu, di ruangan favoritnya selain Danau tentunya. Namun kalau dilihat dari dekat, kedua tangannya dan eksperesinya mengatakan hal lain. Ya, kalau di lihat dengan teliti, eksperesi dan kedua tangan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu terlihat meperlihatkan sedang tertekan.

Cukup!

'Kenapa aku ini!?' ujar Azazel dalam hati dengan memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Sebenarnya beberapa hari setelah kejadian di Academi Kuoh perasaannya tidak bisa tenang meskipun saat tertidur. Bahkan instingnya selalu mengatakan 'ia harus bersiaga'. Ia juga setiap bangun dari tidurnya selalu di hantui sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang memandangnya penuh Dendam. Mengingat soal Dendam. Ia yakin setelah Great War dirinya tidak mempunyai musuh, kecuali kepada petinggi dua Fraksi lainnya yang mungkin masih mempunyai Dendam Great War pada dirinya.

 **Cklek!**

Sebuah suara pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat mata Azazel terbelak dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya, jantung berdetak cepat. Mengikuti insting, sebuah partikel cahaya terkonsentrasi di telapak tangan kanannya.

 **SHUUUT!**

 **TRNK!**

Percikan cahaya tercipta saat kedua benda terbuat dari unsur yang sama itu berbenturan.

"Azazel! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang tadi membuka pintu dengan nada keras. Ya, mahluk apapun yang mempunyai pikiran akan bereaksi sama sepertinya. Kalau dia hanya membuka sebuah pintu, namun saat terbuka sepenuhnya dia diberi sebuah serangan yang dapat membawamu kepada kematian.

"Hahh.. Hahh! Barakiel.. " Azazel dengan nafas sedikit pendek dan menghilangkan pedang cahaya nya.

"Azazel-sama!" guman kawatir Raynare yang berada di belakang salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, Barakiel.

"Ternyata benar. Kalau kau membunuh bawahanmu tanpa sebab." ucap Barakiel menurunkan tombak cahaya nya. Sebenarnya pertama kali ia mendengar kalau teman seperjuangannya ini membunuh Malaikat Jatuh lain dirinya tidak percaya. Namun melihat kelakuan temannya tadi, sepertinya itu memang benar.

"Raynare, kembalilah."

"Hai'i Barakiel-sama!"

 **©ARIES.H©**

Terlihat di atas atap salah satu bangunan yang berada di dekat kediaman Klan Sitri, tiga sosok saling berdekatan. Naruto kini berada di antara kaka beradik, hanya melirik ke samping kanan, mendengar negoisasi dari gadis berambut hitam diikat dua ini yang kini di belakangnya.

"Bisa tidak kita bicara dengan tenang, tanpa mengancam satu sama lain, tuan tampan."

"Ho, nada mu tidak terdengar memuji, gadis kecil."

"Tapi... Apa perkataanmu dapat ku pegang. Mengingat kau dan ketiga temanmu menyerangku.. " lanjut Naruto.

Menghiraukan panggilan dari Manusia ini yang terkesan mengejeknya, Serafall berkata,

"Sebagai salah satu Maou, mengingkari perkataannya itu sebuah penghinaan baginya. Jadi kau dapat pegang kata-kataku."

"Hm. Baiklah.. Baiklah." ucap Naruto sembari menarik kembali tangannya yang diselimuti chakra membentuk mata tombak dari depan perut Sona. Bersamaan dengan itu Sona dan Serafall menjaga jarak dengan sosok Naruto.

Membalikan badan, Naruto menghadap keduannya dengan raut tenang seperti air, meski sekarang dirinya tahu berada dalam Barier yang dibuat Maou Leviathan.

"Jadi.. Bisa beritahu kami mahluk apa kau ini." tanya Serafall, Sona di samping kanannya hanya diam.

"Hm. Kake ku pernah bilang, kalau kau ingin mengetahui nama seseorang, pertama kamu dulu yang harus memberitahukan nama mu."

Keheningan sejenak terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kami berdua adalah Iblis atau lebih tepatnya Iblis dari Klan Sitri." ujar Serafall.

'Iblis? Sudah kuduga mereka berdua bukan Manusia. Lalu, kalau begitu semua aura yang kurasakan tadi adalah Iblis..' batin Naruto masih dengan raut datarnya.

'Mahluk apa sebenarnya dia. Pengendalian emosinya sangat pintar!' ujar Serafall dalam batinnya. Melihat tak ada satupun kulit wajah Manusia di depannya ini yang terangkat atau pun bergerak, membuat dirinya sangat sulit untuk membaca raut Manusia ini, apa terkejut saat ia mengaku sebagai Iblis.

Sona pun dibuat heran oleh Naruto.

"Iblis ya. aku, hmm sebenarnya aku adalah Manusia." ucap Naruto dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ketiganya kembali diam menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kau Manusia, karena Manusia tidak akan mempunyai kekuatan, kecuali kalau dia mempunyai Secred Gear." kali ini Sona bersuara sekaligus memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

Dalam hati Sona menyeringai senang, melihat meskipun sekilas, melihat raut Naruto menunjukan ketertarikan saat dirinya berkata, berarti umpannya diambil.

'Sacred Gear? Benda atau Mahluk apa itu?' batin Naruto manatap ke arah Sona, menatap gadis yang mirip seperti gadis yang di cintainya ini, entah kenapa ia selalu melihat bayangan Natsu tengah tersenyum manis pada gadis berkaca mata itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan Sona dengan pandangan intes, membuat Sona sedikit merasa takut akan tatapan Naruto yang terbilang menakutkan, walau sebenarnya tatapannya itu biasa seperti Manusia umumnya.

Serafall yang melihat kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Manusia ini berkata.

"Sacred Gear adalah sebuah benda pusaka yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada Manusia yang beruntung, dan diantaranya juga digadang-gadang dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri." jelas Serafall.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, meski dalam batinnya ia tertawa. Benda yang dapat membunuh Tuhan! Jangan bercanda.

Tapi ia sedikit penasaran kepada Sacred Gear yang di jelaskan oleh gadis berambut hitam di ikat dua ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ia penasaran sekuat apa orang yang mempunyai Sacred Gear itu. Sekaligus membuat dirinya tanpa sadar masuk kedalam permaianan kata-kata dari kedua gadis di depannya ini.

"Dari tadi kita bicara dan diantara kita tak ada yang tahu nama kita masing-masing. Perkenalkan Aku Serafall Levithan.. "

"Sona Sitri." ucap Sona mengikuti arus yang dibuat kakanya.

"Uchiha... Naruto."

Entah kenapa Sona dan Serafall merasa kalau bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Manusia di depannya ini. Seolah nama itu harus di ingat untuk di waspadai atau seolah mengandung sebuah teror.

"Naruto ya... Apa kau berniat masuk kedalam Peerage adik ku?"

Sepontan membuat Sona kaget atas perkataan tiba-tiba dari kakanya ini. Namun tak lama ia kembali rileks seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud kakanya.

'Peerage? Sebuah organisasikah? He! Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah.. ' batin Naruto.

"Peerage? Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi apa untungnya aku." pancing Naruto, walau sebenarnya tanpa di sadari Naruto, ia sudah masuk kedalam permaianan kata-kata seorang Mauo.

"Kalau kau berniat masuk ke dalam Peerage adiku, berarti kau harus merelakan ke Manusiaanmu menghilang. Untungnya? Kau dapat membuat Peerage mu sendiri kalau sudah mencapai High-Devil dan kekuatanmu juga akan meningkat derastis dari biasanya... "

Mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah meremehkannya. Ia tak butuh semua itu, tapi raut meremehkannya seketika menghilang saat gadis berambut hitam diikat dua ini melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" ...termasuk umur mu akan bertambah ahh.. Atau lebih tepatnya kau tidak akan menua... "

 **©ARIES.H©**

Naruto diam, setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis yang mengakui Iblis itu.

Bukan karena itu, tapi ia ingat ketika Madara bercerita kepadanya tentang asal-usul sesungguhnya Klan Uchiha yang sangat berkaitan dengan tentang 'keabadian' atau 'tidak bisa menua'.

Flashback!

 **"Ku beritahu kebenarannya, bocah. Klan Uchiha sesungguhnya adalah Klan yang di dirikan oleh seorang budak laki-laki sebelum Zaman Rikudo Sannin ada.. "** Membuat Naruto yang kini bersandar di dinding gua dengan bersidekap dada, bingung sekaligus penasaran atas perkataan kake tua ini. Semenjak ia berada di sini, entah sudah berapa banyak rahasia yang sangat penting sudah ia dapat dari Madara. Dan kini tentang Klan nya sendiri membuat dirinya penasaran, karena tak biasanya Madara berbicara tentang Uchiha, kecuali memberitahukan asal-usul Rikudo Sannin.

END!

Lamunan Naruto buyar mendengar perkataan gadis Iblis berambut hitam diikat dua itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menjawab dengan datar.

"Baiklah aku bersedia."

 **©ARIES.H©**

 _ **Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu**_

Masalah Naruto yang sempat menyebar di Underworld dan memancing para tetua Klan akhirnya selesai. Terimakasihlah kepada Maou Levithan yang menyelesaikannya, meski dapat pertentangan dari ketiga Maou karena bisa saja kalau sosok Naruto yang sudah menjadi Iblis itu adalah musuh yang ingin menghancurkan Fraksi Iblis dari dalam. Tapi entah kenapa saat ketiga Maou menantang itu, Sona bersuara kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh kalau Naruto berbuat sesuatu yang dapat mengancam.

Dan kini Naruto tengah bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kamar Sona di kediaman Sitri. Menunggu calon ahli waris Klan Sitri itu keluar yang kini di dalam kamarnya tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kembali ke Dunia Manusia.

Ya sebenarnya setelah di reinkarnasikan jadi Iblis, Naruto banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang, Perang seratus tahun lalu bernama Great War, tentang 13 Secred Gear Longinus yang konon dapat membunuh Tuhan. Bah.. Bahkan saat Serafall bercerita tentang itu Naruto sekuat tenaga harus menahan tawa jahatnya. Membunuh Tuhan? Jangan bercanda. Memang sekuat apa orang atau sosok yang di anugrahi salah satu Sacred Gear itu. Kemudian tentang dua Fraksi lainnya yaitu musuh Fraksi Iblis yakni Fraksi Malaikat dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh.

Malaikat Jatuh! Mengingat itu membuat Naruto menyeringai, entah kenapa darahnya berdesis. Ingin sekali dirinya datang ke Grigory dan membantai semua Malaikat Jatuh disana. Namun.. Saat akan melakukannya entah kenapa dalam lubuk hatinya seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ucap Sona yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan menatap Sona dengan datar yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi lupakan saja, ayo aku sudah tak sabar ke Dunia Manusia."

Mungkin kata tak sabar dari Naruto adalah dia ingin sekali melihat Iblis reinkarnasi seperti dirinya yang di anugrahi Sacred Gear salah satu dari 13 Sacred Gear Longinus yang konon kalau sudah dapat menguasainya dapat menyaingi Tuhan bahkan membunuhnya.

Sona hanya menahan kekesalannya atas sifat dan perkataan Naruto yang terbilang 'sok sok'an' itu.

 **Ruangan OSIS**

Di ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba tercipta Lingkaran sihir berlambang Klan Sitri. Membuat seluruh anggota OSIS menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Cahaya bersinar terang dari lingkaran sihir itu dan perlahan menghilang memperlihatkan ketua mereka dan satu pria asing untuk mereka.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N : hehehe author UP sebagai perayaan Hari Idul Adha..**

 **Chapter ini hanya 2k+ dan juga author cuman mengisi waktu di libur pada waktu PKL.**

 **Dan chapter ini terlihat jelas naruto mau jadi Iblis itu ada alasannya, yang sangat berkaitan dengan 'keabadian' dan 'tidak bisa menua'**

 _ **Seorang Uchiha Sejati yang memiliki kemampuan Immortal atau tidak bisa menua, tidak akan ada yang dapat menghadangnya.**_

 **Itulah Cule kekuatan Naruto di sini. Dan author udah siapkan kejutan pada chapter-chapter yang akan datang.. Jadi tunggu PKL author selesai... Kemudian soal perawakan Naruto, sama seperti Menma tapi tidak ada tanda di pipinya.**

 **Jawab Review ;**

 **Draknamikaze ss :** datang sama siapa ya? Itu masih rahasia.

 **Asd :** suram? Bah..

 **Kuro-s :** tidak, tetap wordsnya 3k+ seperti pada 'A/N' chapter 4.

 **Dwi618 :** Tentu saja naruto akan bertarung dengan Azazel.

 **Ae Hatake :** siapa yang kedua? Itu masih rahasia. Azazel tidak OOC. Atau mungkin semi-OOC.

 **SomeOne Who :** penjelasan lebih, kayaknya nanti aja di chapter-chapter depan, karena chapter 1-5 atau mungkin 6 itu masih puzzel. Naruto tidak punya harem tapi mungkin mini harem itupun tidak lebih dari dua. Dan ya romance author akan bikin beransur-ansur.

 **Terimakasih yang me-reveiw fic ini..**

 **Reviewnya?**


	6. Chapter 6

Dulu sebelum zaman Rikudo Sennin, hidup seorang budak dari sebuah kerajaan besar dari puluhan kerajaan besar pada zamannya. Setiap hari, menit, detik budak itu menyimpan kebencian di dalam hatinya. Akibat mendapatkan perlakuan keras dari orang - orang kerajaan. Bahkan di setiap malam sebelum tidur budak itu selalu berdoa berharap diberikan ke ajaiban untuk merubah ke adaannya saat itu. Malam silih bergati budak itu selalu melantunkan doa kepada kehampaan. Sampai pagi hari itu tiba, akhirnya sang kehampaan menjawab doanya. Bangun dengan kekuatan di dalam dirinya budak itu memberontak sampai seluruh kekuasan kerajaan jatuh ketangannya.

Tidak hanya itu, akibat kebencian yang mendalam kepada orang-orang kerajaan dan kebencian membara akibat ibunya di perkosa bergantian oleh orang-orang kerajaan karena tidak dapat membayar utang. Budak itu yang sudah menjadi raja itu memerangi seluruh kerajaan-kerajaan besar yang berkuasa pada zaman nya.

Setelah melewati hari dan malam penuh tumpah darah, akhirnya satu persatu kerajaan-kerajaan besar di belahan dunia jatuh dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada, tidak ada satu pun para kesatria kerajaan bahkan kesatria bayaran yang dapat menghentikannya. Terus, terus dan terus mantan budak itu memimpin pasukannya yang berisi mantan budak-budak kerajaan besar di belahan dunia itu terus memerangi kerajaan-kerajaan besar, bahkan kerajaan kecil di pelosok dunia yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang jatuh dalam kekuasaannya..

Sampai hari itu tiba seluruh kerajaan di dunia jatuh dalam kekuasaannya.

Kebebasan!

Kekuasaan!

Kekuatan!

Telah dia punya. Namun dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Keluarga..

Dia tidak butuh

Tahun berganti tahun, mantan budak itu terus mencari 'apa yang kurang dalam dirinya'. Sampai mantan budak itu sadar. Yang kurang dalam dirinya adalah..

'keabadian'

Ya.. Keabadian dia belum mempunyai hal itu. Dalam pikirannya, kebebasaan yang ia raih, kekuasaan telah dia raih susah payah akan lenyap seketika ketika, **masa akhir umurnya telah tiba.**

Tahun berganti mantan budak itu terus mencari kesegala pelosok tentang kemampuan 'Imortal'. Sampai musim berganti musim mantan budak itu terus mencari, keriput dan tanda-tanda penuaan pada wajahnya juga semakin terlihat. Berbagai penyihir telah ia datangkan dari pelosok daerah. Tapi, hasil nihil. Tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tentang 'keabadian'. Di samping itu, mantan budak itu terus di landa gelisah tentang umurnya semakin menua. Dalam kegelisaannya, seorang samurai menemui nya dan mengatakan kalau di sebuah negri ada seorang penyihir yang mengetahui tentang kemampuan 'keabadian' atau 'immortal'. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu mantan budak itu memanggil si penyihir. Dan menyuruh penyihir itu untuk memberitahukan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan kemampuan 'Imortal', dengan iming-iming penyihir itu akan mendapatkan apa pun yang dia mau.

Namun pada akhirnya tidak di duga oleh si penyihir. Setelah dia memberi tahukan cara dan harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan kemampuan 'keabadian'. Dia di hianati saat dirinya mengajukan keinginannya untuk menikahi salah satu prajurit yang pada saat itu ikut memanggilnya untuk menghadap Raja.

Sebagai balasan, akhirnya si penyihir itu menjatuhkan kutukan kepada seluruh prajurit kerajaan dan apa pun yang menyangkut dengan kerajaan mantan budak itu.

Dan saat itu seluruh pelosok negri di gemparkan oleh prajurit-prajurit kerajaan dari berbagi negri tiba-tiba terbakar menjadi abu. Dan waktu itu juga mengakhiri **Era Samurai** telah musnah.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD ~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Full! Power! Naru, No! Rinengan!, OOC, [Geje!], Beberapa Typo (s), [mungkin alur berantakan], Devil! Naru!.**

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Ruangan OSIS**

Di ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba tercipta lingkaran sihir berlambang Klan Sitri. Membuat seluruh anggota OSIS menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Cahaya bersinar terang dari lingkaran sihir itu dan perlahan menghilang memperlihatakan ketua mereka dan satu pria asing untuk mereka.

"Kaicho!" seru anggota OSIS dengan senang. Karena terakhir mereka tahu keadaan ketua mereka dalam ke adaan keritis. Kecuali Tsubaki, karena dia sudah tahu keadaan Sona telah membaik.

Sona melihat anggota Peerage nya menghawatirkannya hanya tersenyum tipis, sebagai jawab kalau dia baik-baik saja. Kemudian kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat dimana sofa ruangan ini. Di ikuti Naruto yang dibelakangnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Menghiraukan tatapan tanda tanya dari seluruh anggota peerage gadis bermata empat ini. Dan menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari seorang Iblis pria berseragam yang kini berdiri dekat sofa di pojok ruangan ini.

Lemah!

Satu kata dalam kepala didikan dari Madara itu saat beradu tatap dengan seluruh anggota Peerage Sona. Walau begitu sebuah pancaran aura asing sedikit menggelitiknya dari satu laki-laki selain dirinya yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat sofa pojok ruangan ini.

'Jadi aura nya hanya seperti ini. Kukira pengguna Sacred Gear mempunyai aura yang kuat, kalau tipe Longinus saja dapat membunuh tuhan kalau si pengguna sudah menguasainya.' batin Naruto.

"Siapa dia kaicho?" tanya Saji sambil menatap tajam sedikit sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Ya.. Sekalian. Perkenalkan diri kalian kepada anggota baru kita."

Dan dengan wajah datarnya Naruto menanggapi satu persatu perkenalan dari seluruh peerage Sona.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Satu minggu kemudian, Naruto mengetahui manusia di sini tak berbeda jauh dengan manusia di dunia Ninja, hanya saja di sini manusia tidak memiliki chakra. Seminggu ini juga Naruto sudah bersekolah di Academi Kuoh. Setelah perdebatan sengit dengan gadis bermata empat itu dengan wajah datarnya, tentang kalau dia tidak mau yang 'namanya' bersekolah. Dalam seminggu ini juga Naruto mengetahui kalau di sekolah itu tak hanya gadis bermata empat saja dan peeragenya yang Iblis, ternyata seluruh anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib juga seluruhnya adalah Iblis yang menguasai daerah Kuoh bersama gadis bermata empat itu. Dan masih banyak lagi informasi-informasi yang Naruto dapat.. Berterimakasihlah kepada Sona yang memberitahu itu semua. Walau begitu Naruto tidak akan dan takan mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' kepada gadis bermata empat itu.

Seminggu ini juga Peerage Sona kadang-kadang membasmi Iblis liar yang muncul di daerah Kouh, mengingat Peerage adik Maou Lucifer yang biasanya bertugas membasmi Iblis liar di daerah Kota Kouh dalam seminggu ini tengah berlatih untuk menghadapi Rating Game melawan salah satu anak dari Lord Phoniex. Walau begitu dalam setiap pembasmian Iblis liar, Naruto hanya menonton dari kejauhan. Dan hal itu membuat kening Sona berkedut melihat satu anggota Peerage nya hanya diam dengan raut datar saat anggota lainnya tengah susah payah mempertahankan Nyawanya dari Iblis liar yang berkemampuan jauh di atas Iblis liar sering mereka lawan. Dan saat di tegur

"kenapa tidak membantu yang lain!" dengan seluruh anggota OSIS menatapnya. Naruto hanya menjawab datar ;

 **"Seorang Uchiha tidak di perintah, tapi dia yang memerintah."**

Hal itu membuat kekesalan Sona bertambah, Apa-apaan seorang Uchiha tidak di perintah, tapi dia yang memerintah! Memang, Klan seperti apa Uchiha itu? Dan pada akhirnya dalam kekesalan penuh setelah membasmi Iblis liar itu adik Maou Levitahan itu menasehati, atau bahasa kasarnya menceramahi Naruto di tempat. Ya, sebenarnya sebelum gadis bermata empat itu baru akan menasehatinya. Didikan Uchiha Madara itu sudah dulu berjalan pergi.

Naruto tak peduli apa yang akan dia dapat nanti karena tidak menuruti 'majikannya', dan dia tak peduli. Dalam kepalanya hanya satu, yaitu dia ingin 'membalas demdam atas kematian Natsu!'.

Dendam ini... Sudah terlalu besar untuk di tampung.

Bersamaan pula seringaian maniak kejam tercipta di bibir Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan ke Apartemennya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Dia lah Iblis yang dimaksud oleh kake tua itu. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Vali." ujar Bikou.

Vali yang di maksud hanya diam dengan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh di atas gedung pencakar langit. Walau saat ini sedang malam tidak membuat indra penglihat mereka terganggu.

"Menarik, tapi dari ramalan itu dia seharusnya seorang Manusia. Kau yang berkata itu, kan?"

"Hahh.. Aku pun tidak tau. Yang pasti seperti itulah kata kake tua itu." ucap Bikou sambil memutar-mutar tongkat emasnya kemudian menghentakan salah satu ujung tongkatnya kelantai atap gedung ini.

 **Tap!**

Mereka terus memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh.

'Bagaimana, Albion?' batin Vali kepada mahluk yang mendiami Sacred Gear nya.

 **"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa. Tapi dia mempunyai kekuatan besar dan yang anehnya aku merasakan kekuatannya sangat stabil. Tidak sepertimu yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dari darah Lucifer harus menekan dulu kekuatanmu untuk menghilangkan keberadaanmu, tapi dia tidak. Kekuatannya seolah menyamarkan diri dengan lingkungannya. Membuat siapa pun mengira kalau dia itu lemah. Bahkan bangsa naga seperti ku tidak dapat melakukan hal seperti itu."** ucap Albion serius dalam alam bawah sadar Vali.

Setelah mendengar itu dia hanya diam. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya mengepal.

'Menarik!' menyeringai.

 **"Oi jangan bilang kau mau melawannya?"**

'Hu! Kau tidak tau aku saja, Albion.' batin Vali sensai panas pada tubuhnya mulai terasa olehnya.

"Hahh.. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Bikou kepada Vali.

"Entahlah. Tapi apa benar ramalan yang diberitahu kake kera itu dapat di percaya."

Mendengar itu Bikou memanggul tongkat saktinya dan menatap Vali jengah. "He! Kau itu. Sudah pasti ramalan itu sungguhan mengingat kake tua itu juga di beri tahu oleh sang Great Budha."

 **"Sepertinya dia betul juga, Vali. Tapi- VALII!"** Di alam bawah sadar Vali, Albion tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Di luar terliahat dengan gerakan lambat, entah bagaimana caranya sosok Naruto yang tadinya jaraknya jauh dengan Vali dan Bikou, kini sudah di hadapan mereka berdua.

Bikou yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan dadakan hanya mengeraskan wajahnya dan mencoba memposisikan tongkat saktinya di depan wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Vali, dia hanya diam masih dalam posisi berdirinya. Rambut silver nya berkibar lambat akibat efek terjangan angin saat sosok kini di depannya tiba-tiba muncul. Dan perlahan raut datarnya mengeras.

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah kejutan udara tercipta saat sebuah kepalan tinju beradu dengan pipi.

 **BUM!**

Dengan cepat dari atas ke bawah, tubuh Youkai kera itu terpental menghantam permukaan aspal sampai ancur berkeping-keping dan berhenti menghantam sebuah toko kecil setelah menjebol atap gedung tadi tempat dia dan Vali mengawasi sosok Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Vali yang sudah menjaga jarak dengan sosok Naruto menatap ke bawah dimana salah satu anggota tim nya terpental setelah menerima sebuah pukulan dari sosok Iblis berambut jabrik hitam.

 **"Sepertinya dia sendiri yang datang pada mu."**

Vali menghiraukan perkataan Albion. Matanya terus melihat ke arah kepulan debu tipis tempat dimana tadi dirinya dan Bikou berdiri.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Bikou terpental sekeras tadi." Vali tersenyum maniak.

 **SEETT-**

'CEPAT!'

 **wuuss..**

Vali menghindari sebuah pukulan dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

 **Bugh! . Brak!**

Dan dengan cepat pula Vali menahan dua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh sosok Naruto dengan waktu bersamaan.

 **Greb!**

 **BUGH!**

'Sial!' umpat Vali dalam hati saat tubuhnya terlempar cepat ke belakang akibat jejekan kuat kaki kanan Naruto.

 **BRAKK!**

Berhenti, tubuh pemilik salah satu Sacred Gear Heavenly Dragon itu menabrak tembok gedung di belakangnya hingga membentuk retakan sarang laba-laba.

Di sisi lain Naruto hanya menatap meremehkan ke arah Vali dimana tubuhnya masih menempel di tembok setelah menerima jejekannya. Merasakan energi yang terkonsentrasi dari samping kirinya, Naruto menoleh.

 **BUGH!**

'Cepat juga dia!' batin Naruto saat tubuhnya terpental setelah menerima hantaman keras dari sebuah tongkat.

 **BRAK!**

 **BUUMM!**

Tubuh Naruto berhenti terpental setelah menabrak pondasi tembok atap pembatas dan tembok gedung di samping kanannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Beruntung Youkai kera itu sudah mengilusi para penghuni gedung dan bangunan di sekitar mereka bertarung saat setelah menerima pukulan keras dari sosok Naruto tadi. Membuat pertarungan tiba-tiba mereka tidak terganggu oleh Manusia.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

Vali yang sudah keluar dari cela retakan tembok gedung perlahan terbang dengan sayap Sacred Gear nya mendekati Bikou.

"Khekhe.. Seperti sakit juga." ucap Bikou melihat Vali yang mendarat di samping kanannya sambil tangan kirinya memegang dadanya yang sepertinya terasa sakit.

Mendengar perkataan mengandung ejekan itu, keturunan Lucifer itu mendecih kesal. Walau sebenernya benar, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit setelah menerima jejekan kuat dari sosok yang sedari tadi dia dan Bikou perhatikan dari atap gedung.

"Bagaimana, apa kita melawan dia?" ucap Bikou lagi kepada Vali. Dengan matanya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang kini sudah di atas gedung ini.

"Hn. Rupanya satu pemilik Sacred Gear dan satu binatang yang mengawasiku." ucap Naruto dingin menatap Vali dan Bikou dengan raut temboknya.

"Shishi.. Lidahmu tajam sekali. Sepertinya tongkat ku ini pas untuk menggilas lidahmu yang tajam itu.. " Bikou sambil memasang posisi bertarung. Ruyi Jingu Bangnya ia mainkan.

Melihat itu Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, meremehkan. Lalu bersidekap dada. "Itu pun kalau kera sepertimu bisa."

"Dan yang pertama menggilas lidahmu itu adalah, **Aku!** " ucap Vali yang kini muncul dengan gerakan cepat dan raut maniaknya di samping kanan Naruto yang bersidekap dada.

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

Sebuah suara mekanik menggema di sekitar membuat Naruto mengerit heran saat menoleh ke arah Vali.

 **GREB!**

Kepalan tinju berlapis armor putih itu di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto, "Huh! Masih terlalu cepat untuk melukai ku."

 **"Ohh.. Benarkah!"** di balik helm armornya Vali menyeringai.

 **[DIVINE!] . [DIVINE!]**

 **Deg! Deg!**

'Chakra ku?' ucap heran Naruto dalam hati merasakan Chakra berkurang. Kemudian menatap tajam Vali dengan Sharingan nya.

'Matanya berubah?' Vali dalam terkejutannya. **"Vali!"**

'Aku tau Albion!' balas Vali dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang kini berada di depan Albion.

"Oh.. Rupanya seperti ini sosok Naga yang dikatakan gadis bermata empat itu."

 **Deg!**

Dua pasang mata berbeda itu membulat mendengar perkataan itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Mindscape Vali**

"Oh.. Rupanya seperti ini sosok Naga yang dikatakan gadis bermata empat itu."

 **Deg!**

Dua pasang mata berbeda itu membulat mendengar suara itu.

"Mustahil!" Terkejut Vali melihat sosok Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya. Naga putih di belakangnya pun sama terkejut atas keberadaan Naruto di alam bawah sadar inangnya.

 **"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"** Albion bersuara dengan suara beratnya, iris vertikalnya menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersidekap dada.

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu kadal kecil!" ucap Naruto menatap sosk besar Naga putih di depannya yang menjulang tinggi dengan mata saktinya.

 **"APA! Beraninya kau Iblis kecil!"** Albion menghantamkan ekornya ke tubuh Iblis yang berada di samping kananya.

•

Bikou yang berada di luar hanya mengerit heran, melihat sosok Naruto dan Vali hanya diam saja seperti patung, masih dalam posisi Naruto menangkap kepalan tinju Vali.

"Ada apa mereka? Khe lagi pula ini kesempatan." Bikou berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Tidak percaya!

Ya, itulah saat ini Sona rasakan. Bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas atap gedung tidak jauh dari gedung dimana Naruto, Vali dan Bikou berada. Sona awalnya niatnya ingin mengecek energi Youkai dan Senjutsu yang dia rasakannya saat akan pulang ke apartemennya, setelah tadi dia dan Peerage nya membasi Iblis liar yang berada di sekitar gereja tua. Dan tak di sangka-sangka, saat dia mengetahui energi Youkai dan Senjutsu yang dia rasakannya tadi itu dari ketururan Sun Wukong. Kenapa dia tau? Ya sebenarnya dia juga sangsi kalau sosok Youkai kera itu keturunan Sun Wukong. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan Peerage nya barunya itu sepertinya terlibah sesuatu, sampai Peerage barunya itu bertarung dengan Youkai kera itu dan pemilik Sacred Gear Tipe Longinus yang dia tau bernama Divine Dividing. Ya kalau di lihat dari sayap birunya dan aura Naga nya.

Masih memperhatikan pertarungan Peerage barunya di balik tembok, Sona dibuat bingung. Karena Peerage baru nya itu hanya diam setelah menahan tinjuan dari pemilik Divine Dividing yang kini sudah dalam mode Balance Breaker nya.

"Kenapa mereka?" guman Sona, namun tak lama matanya menyipit melihat Youkai kera rekan pemilik Sacred Gear Divine Dividing itu berlari mendekat keduannya yang masih diam.

Tapi tak lama kedua matanya membulat melihat hantaman penuh energi Senjutsu dari Youkai kera itu tertahan oleh sebuah kerangka bening berwarna hitam yang di lapisi aura hijau pudar yang terlihat menari-nari.

"A-apa itu?"

Sona tau anggota Peerage barunya itu yang mengkonsumsi 2 Bidak Benteng Mutation itu kuat, tapi dia tidak tau kalau Peerage barunya itu kuat sekali. Bagaimana pun hantaman tongkat penuh dengan energi Senjutsu, serangan itu tidak bisa di pandang remeh.

•

Di sisi lain Bikou mengeraskan raut wajahnya, melihat serangannya di tahan dengan mudah oleh sebuah kerangka tengkorak bening berwarna hitam yang di lapisi aura hijau pudar karena tercampur aura hitam yang di munculkan oleh Iblis berambut jabrik hitam ini.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia. Energinya aneh sekali."

Matanya menyipit melihat pergerakan dari sosok Naruto dan Vali. Tidak mau, ambil resiko, Youkai kera itu menjaga jarak. Bersamaan dengan Vali juga menjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang kini membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya yang berbentuk tiga kotak kubus kecil yang salah satu ujung nya menempel dengan iris merahnya.

 **"Bikou, kita pergi"** ucap Vali tiba-tiba dengan suara beratnya.

Walau heran, tetap Youkai kera itu menuruti perintah Vali dengan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakainya dan dibawah kaki Vali.

Naruto yang kini di dalam kerangka Susano'o nya hanya menyeringai.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 7!**

•

 **A/N : Halo! Author Aries kembali dari Hiatusnya. Alhamdulilah PKL nya sedikit tidak lancar. Oh kemarin ada yang nanya bidangnya. Bidang author otomotif.**

 **Hm. Soal Chapter ini bisa di bilang pemanasan awal author Aries.H kembali. Dan chapter 6 ini sudah memperlihatkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hm tentang ramalan yang di bicarakan oleh Vali dan Bikou itu masih rahasia.**

 **Lalu soal susano Naruto bentuknya seperti apa? Hm liat aja Susano'o Kakashi tapi berbeda warna. Dah sampai di sini dulu..**

 **Jawab Review ;**

 **Jefri Hia-Sama :** soal Drama SonaxNaru saya usahakan tidak akan menonjol, trimakis Rev nya :D

 **Esya. 27. BC :** soal masuk fraksi Iblis 'ya' tapi secara fakta hehehe.. Dan soal ambisi dan perdamaian tunggu aja Ch berikutnya. trimakis revnya senpai :D

 **Jossy namikaze :** oke!

 **92 uzumaki :** buat azazel mati. Heheheh itu masih rahasia..

 **Nine fox of darkness :** ini dah lanjut!

 **Grand560 :** sudah pasti Naruto akan membalas dendam ke pada Kokabiel dan Azazel. Bagaimana munculnya Naru di DxD tenang kok nanti ada sceannya. Dan 'ya ' Naru akan suka kpada Sona. Tapi itu masih lama. Dan alasannya bukan karena mirip Natsu.

 **Train Heartnett :** terimakasih :D

 **Awan Saluja :** oke!

 **hutamaru senju :** oke!

 **Blu Kira :** terimakasih.

 **The KidSNo OppAi :** inih dah lanjut!

 **arafim123 :** ya author usahakan pairnya Sona dan Sera.

 **adityapratama081131 :** inih dah lanjut..

 **Kainan :** terimakis revnya.

 **Reyvanrifqi :** hahahah.. Ya pasti Up kok.

 **Asd :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Guest 1 :** hkhukhukhu... Sudah pasti azazel sekarat atau mungkin bisa mati? :p

 **Guest 2 :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Donquixote Tamao :** terimakasih semangatnya :D

 **Uzumaki mefry :** liat Warning : **no!Rinengan**. Kenapa? Tentu saja itu ada alasannya.

 **S4nin n4il :** ya author usahakan bikin adegan menegangkan. :D

 **Ashalim31 :** :D

 **OneeKyuuChan :** masih lanjut kok.

 **Zii mawar choklat :** benerkah! Menarik?

 **Namikaze fajar lucifer :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Nandasetiawan0 :** oke.

 **agisummimura :** tunggu aja ya..

 **Sekian..**

 **Reviewnya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Bikou, kita pergi."** ucap Vali tiba-tiba dengan suara beratnya.

Walau heran, tetap Youkai kera itu menuruti perintah Vali dengan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Vali.

Naruto yang kini di dalam kerangka Susano'o nya hanya menyeringai kejam.

Mata Mangekyou Sharingan nya menyala terang penuh dendam, bersamaan tiga kotak kubus matanya berputar kencang membentuk Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa temperatur di sekitar Naruto menurun. Chakra hitam bercampur aura hijau pudar perlahan demi perlahan keluar menyelimuti setiap inci tubuh didikan Uchiha Madara itu.

"Khu. . . khukhu . . khukhu HAHAHA **HAHAHAHAH...** "kekehan mengerikan itu berubah menjadi tawa Iblis sesunggahnya di gelapnya malam sebagai sebuah gembaran sensai yang tidak bisa di gambar oleh kata-kata.

 **BRRUUGG..**

Sayap hitam khas Iblis tba-tiba keluar dari punggung Naruto. Membentang lebar, seolah menantang langit sembari Naruto mengadah kepalanya ke atas, memperlihatkan wajah gelapnya yang kini tengah tersenyum maniak, dengan mulutnya berguman sebuah nama.

 **"Azazel. . . "**

Tepat setelah berguman menyebut salah satu nama petinggi Grigroy, Naruto melesat bagai komet menghatam bumi ke arah barat.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto ~ [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi ~ [High School DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], Power!Full-Naru!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Devil-Naru!.**

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di sisi lain Sona hanya bisa mematung shock!, melihat sosok sesungguhnya Peerage barunya itu. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, sensor sensitifnya seakan di paksa merasakan nafsu membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh Peerage barunya itu.

Siapa sebenarnya Peerage barunya itu, deretan kata itu lah tiba-tiba muncul di kepala adik Maou Levithan itu saat menyaksikan sosok Naruto yang tengah tertawa gila, seolah menggambarkan sensasi ke-'tidak tahannan'- ingin membalas dendam atas kematian gadis yang di cintainya.

Matanya yang masih dilanda shock, hanya memandang shock kepergian Peerage barunya itu dengan iris bergetar. Mulutnya seolah terkunci, tidak dapat harus mengeluarkan kata apa untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

•

"Ahhh.. Uggh~"

"Hiksah. . braahnti. Hiks!"

Genggaman pada gagang pancingnya menguat. Ekspresi wajahnya menggelap akibat rambut bagian depan yang berwarna pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Saat potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalu dengan teman seperjuannya, kembali menghantuinya.

"Arrggh. . N-ruto-kunHiks!"

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. "

 **KRAKK!**

Gagang pancing yang selalu menemaninya itu hancur menjadi dua bagian. Sebagai pelanpiasan perasaan nya yang sedang mengguncah di hati Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Cih!" Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu menatap datar air sungai yang mengalir lambat. Akhir-akhir ini ingatan peristiwa tentang gadis yang dia perkosa dengan Kokabiel semakin parah seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Memang dia telah sadar atas kelakuan bejatnya dengan Kokabiel setelah Great War berakhir, berterimakasihlah kepada Barakiel yang telah membantunya mengingat 'itu' semua. Setelah berbica empat mata dengannya seminggu lalu dari pertemuan pertamannya. Dan dia juga masih ingat perkataan Barakiel sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

 **"Hahh.. Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Azazel. ku pikir walau kau mempunyai sifat mesum kau tidak akan melakukan kelakukan 'itu'. Hahh.. Sudahlah. Mengingat kau selalu di hantui tentang 'itu'. Jangan kaget suatu saat akan ada yang datang kepadamu untuk membalas dendam."**

Ya saat itu Barakiel sempat menggantung ucapannya sebelum melanjutkannya dan melenggang pergi dari ruangannya.

 **"Apa lagi dari informasi yang aku dapat, setelah pertemuan pertama kita. Seorang hati Uchiha yang sudah terlanjur masuk dalam kebencian sangat lah berbahaya. Mungkin karena itu pemimpin Desa di situ membantai seluruh anggota Klan Uchiha."**

Pandora Gap, adalah sebuah mesin pencari pancaran energi ruang dimensi yang di temukan oleh Azazel dengan beberapa ilmuan-ilmuan Grigroy. Dan karena itu juga Barakiel tahu selak beluk Klan Uchiha yang berada di Desa Konoha. Dan sekaligus juga tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun akibat mesin pencari Dimensi itu sudah mengubah takdir Alam Semesta.

Berdiri dari duduknya Azazel menatap ke atas langit yang di penuhi bintang-bintang. "Hahh... Kalau memang benar seperti yang kau katakan, Barakiel. Aku akan menanggungnya datang.."ucapnya sembari menutup kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan kedamaian yang di timbulkan oleh udara malam yang membelai lembut kulit wajahnya dan menyejukan seluruh pori-pori kulitnya.

Hening, dan tentram Azazel rasakan bahkan suara serangga-serangga malam telah memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkin karena terhanyut dalam kedamaian semata itu, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak menyadarai sesuatu bergerak sangat cepat menuju ke arahnya-

 **Shuuut!**

 **BUGH! . Krak!**

"Ugh!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan astral bening berwarna hitam berpendar hijau pudar itu tiba-tiba menghantam keras tubuh bagian depan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh hingga pondasi semen sungai di belakangnya hancur berkeping-keping akibat bertemu dengan punggungnya.

 **BBRAK!**

Hilang sudah ketentraman yang Azazel rasakan beberapa detik lalu, di gantikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera tubuh bagian depannya.

'Kuat sekali!' ucapa Azazel dalam hati dengan mata meringis, menahan rasa sakit di bagian tubuh depannya. Bahkan dia merasakan ada salah satu tulangnya patah akibat beban yang menghantamnya ini.

Hal itu membuat kepulan debu tebal seketika menyebar di sekitar tempat Azazel berdiri tadi di pinggir Sungai. Terlihat juga beberapa bongkahan pondasi berukuran kecil pada berjatuhan ke dalam air sungai.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di atap gedung Sona tubuhnya masih mematung Shock.

Dia masih ingat aura membunuh sangat pekat yang dikeluarkan Peerage barunya itu. Dan raut beringas, seolah mendapatkan sesuatu kesenangan yang membuat Peerage barunya itu tidak sabaran sehingga menunjukan raut beringas seperti tadi. Padahal selama ini yang dia tau pemuda berambut jabrik hitam itu selalu menunjukan raut datar temboknya.

 **BUUM!**

Sebuah suara detuman keras menyadarkannya dari shock berlebihan. Berbalik, mata di balik kaca matanya membulat melihat kepulan debu membumbung tinggi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi... " mulut kecilnya bersuara pelan, antara masih shock dan bingung. Apa lagi Peerage barunya tadi entah pergi kemana dalam ke adaan seperti tadi. Atau..

 **Deg!**

Matanya sekali lagi melebar, menyadari dan merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

'Munkinkah?'

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Sona menggerakan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas akibat nafsu membunuh dari Peerage barunya. Setelah susah payah berdiri akibat kedua kaki kecilnya sedikit lemas, adik Maou Levithan itu segera berlari dan melompati satu persatu atap gedung di depannya. Tujuannya adalah..

•

Matanya bergetar, Shock!

Berdiri di atas atap gedung tak jauh dari sungai. Sona terkejut, dugaannya tepat. Kalau suara detuman tadi dia dengar pasti ada kaitannya dengan Peerage barunya itu yang tadi pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Iris violet di balik kaca matanya juga melihat kehancuran total pada pinggiran sungai dekat jembatan itu.

Bahkan dia juga melihat sebuah kawah di kelilingi debu-debu yang perlahan di penuhi air sungai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya shock! Di bawah sana dia melihat Peerage barunya itu tengah berdiri dengan kekehan-kekehan mengerikan yang selalu di keluarkan Peerage barunya itu.

•

 **"KHAKHA. . KHA. . .KHAKHA. .KHA. . . KHAHAHAHAHAH** "

Matanya semakin tajam memandang sosok Iblis di depannya, saat kekehan dari Naruto semakin gila.

'Iblis liar?' terka Azazel yang kini sudah berdiri dengan pakaian compang-camping dan sedikit darah segar mengalir di pelipis kiri wajahnya dan mulutnya. Walau rasa sakit dan sesak masih terasa oleh dirinya. Beruntung dia Malaikat Jatuh, kalau saja Manusia yang tadi berada di posisinya, sudah pasti tubuh Manusia itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Dari aura mu kau adalah Iblis. Apa kau Iblis liar. Dan kalau benar, kau sudah salah menyerang ku. Iblis-kun!" Azazel bersuara, mencoba bersikap tenang walau di sekitarnya sudah di banjiri nafsu membunuh dari sosok Iblis di depannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menghentikan tawa gilanya. Bersamaan dengan itu dia menurunkan Killing Insent nya, membuat temperatur suhu di sekitar menjadi normal kembali.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Azazel semakin waspada kepada sosok Iblis di depannya, karena menghentikan tawa gila dan nafsu membunuhnya. Bagaimana pun dia sadar pertama kali sosok Iblis di depannya ini tertawa gila. Dia sadar bahwa tawa gila itu seolah menunjukan kalau dia(Naruto) sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari-cari. Dan itu menunjuk kepada dirinya.

"Iblis liar? Bukan, aku bukan Iblis liar. Tapi aku Iblis dari keluarga Sitri." ucap Naruto dengan menutup kedua matanya, merasakan darah Uchiha dalam dirinya bergejolak seolah ingin segera mencabik-cabik sosok di depannya. Dan sebagai gantinya dia hanya tersenyum tertahan.

Mendengar pengakuan itu membuat mata Azazel semakin minyipit tajam. "Sitri?"

"Yah.. Tapi lupakan saja tentang itu." ujar Naruto masih menutup mata dengan senyum tertahan seolah menahan sesuatu. Dan hal itu membuat Azazel merasa ada yang janggal.

"Lupakan? Apa kau tidak sadar menyerang ku sama saja kau sudah menabuh genderang perang dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh." ucap Azazel. Tapi hal yang tidak di duga olehnya sosok Iblis yang mengaku dari Keluarga Sitri itu hanya terkekeh pelan, namun seiring waktu kekehan itu semakin besar.

'Apa dia gila?' batin Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Khekhekhekhe.. Mengingat kata mu ohh aku tanya, apa kau ingat gadis berpakaian Maid?"

 **Deg!**

Mendengar perkataan itu mata Azazel membulat sempurna, kaget.

"M-maid?"

'T-tidak mungkin!'

"Melihat reaksi mu, sepertinya kau ingat?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dengan menatap tajam Azazel dengan Sharingan nya aktif.

"K-kau!"

"Khukhukhukhu... Yah.. Ini **Aku.** "

 **Deg Deg!**

 **BLAR!**

Dengan itu Chakra dengan takaran gila meledak dari tubuh Naruto. Rumput, berbagai tumbuhan yang hidup di sekitar mereka berdua seketika menjadi layu. Akibat radiasi gelapnya dari Chakra Naruto. Bahkan debu-debu yang tadinya mengelilingi mereka berdua seketika menyingkir dan akhirnya menghilang.

 **"YA! INI AKU!.. APA KAU INGAT! HAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. . . . Haahhh... Sudahlah. Yang pasti."** Naruto menggantung perkataannya dengan mengubah rautnya menjadi beringas.

 **SETT. . .**

 **"Aku akan membunuhmu!"**

 **Deg!**

Dalam keterkejutannya Azazel merasakan keberadaan sosok di belakangnya.

 **BRKK!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUM!**

"Ohck!"

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya diam seolah pasrah saat pukulan, jejekan, sikutan dan hantaman lengan kanan Naruto yang kini dalam mode gilanya mengenai bagian-bagian titik vitalnya.

Di sisi lain, di atas atap gedung tak jauh dari sungai, Sona hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, shock! melihat Gubernur Malikat Jatuh itu terpental menabrak tembok pabrik di belakangnya hingga hancur, akibat hantaman cepat lengan Naruto yang mengenai dadanya. Bahkan dia juga melihat kejutan kecil udara berbentuk lingkaran saat lengan kanan Peerage barunya itu menghantam telak dada bidang Gubernur Malikat Jatuh. Seolah menunjukan hantaman cepat itu bertenaga ratusan kali lipat kekuatan banteng.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Berjalan pelan ke arah pabrik dimana targetnya berada, nafsu membunuh masih senantiasa mengelilingi tubuhnya setiap langkah kaki berlapis sepatu sport hitamnya mendekati pabrik di depannya.

 **Greb!**

"Ugh!"

Dengan kuat tangan kanan Naruto mencekik leher Azazel setelah tiba di dalam pabrik dan memaksa tubuh berantakan Azazel untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Ke adaan yang gelap di dalam pabrik, tak mempengaruhi mata terkutuk itu memandang tajam mata Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

 **"Ha! Apa kau ingat! Ini aku!"** ucap keras Naruto kepada Azazel yang kini dalam ke adaan berantakan. Bahkan darah segar terus keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Naruto menghiraukan itu.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Malaikat Jatuh yang mengaku Gubernur ini, Naruto melepaskan leher Azazel sehingga tubuh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu sempoyongan mencoba tetap berdiri. Namun baru saja akan berdiri tegak, tubuh berantakan Azazel kembali terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak tembok pabrik ini akibat jejekan kaki kiri Naruto tepat di uluh hatinya.

 **BRAK!**

 **"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu HAA! Khkhukhu.. Ayo! Tunjukan kemampuanmu seperti WAKTU ITU! BRENGSEK!** " Naruto kembali menjejek dada Azazel yang terlihat hanya diam, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun kalau si Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu akan membela diri. Menghiraukan tembok pabrik yang jebol akibat jejekannya, Naruto berjalan ke arah tubuh Azazel yang terkapar di tanah dengan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil tembok pabrik di sekitarnya.

 **Greb!**

Mencengkram kuat leher Azazel untuk berdiri paksa saat tiba di dekat Azazel,

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Azazel menghadap lubang tembok akibat korban jejekannya, kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan cekikannya. Membuat tubuh berantakan Azazel melayang jatuh, namun saat akan sedikit lagi menyentuh tanah Naruto terlebih dahulu menjejek wajah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Seolah menunjukan betapa kuatnya jejekan kaki Kanan Naruto, tembok pabrik di depannya kembali jebol ke dalam karena tabrakan keras dari tubuh bagian belakang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Aku segera membunuhmu. Brengsek!" guman Naruto dengan nada dingin setelah tiba di dekat tubuh Azaz, Sharingan nya yang kini sudah berevolusi ke tahap tertinggi masih senantiasa menatap dingin tubuh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh di bawah kaki kanannya yang terangkat. Kemudian tanpa belas kasihan dengan Chakra penuh terkonsentrasi pada kaki kanannya Naruto menjejek perut, dada Azazel berkali-kali.

 **Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh!**

Seolah tidak ada belas kasihan Naruto terus menjejek dan menendang tubuh Azazel. Bahkan saat tubuh Azazel menghantam tembok dekat pintu pabrik, Naruto dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan retakan laba-laba tempat pijakannya dan kembali muncul di hadapan Azazel dan kembali menjejek kuat dada Azazel hingga tembok pondasi pabrik itu jebol ke luar. Di sisi lain darah segar terus keluar dari mulut Azazel setiap kali kaki berlapis sepatu sport hitam itu menjejeknya. Dan juga rasa sakit tiada tara terus di rasakannya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Azazel ambruk di atas tanah di tumbuhi alang-alang liar.

 **SLEB!**

"Ohock! Ghh!"

Rintih Azazel dengan mata melotot. Saat sebuah pedang besar astral muncul dari dalam tanah berwarna hitam beraura hijau menusuknya hingga tembus.

'Ugh!. Kau benar Barakiel.' ucap Azazel dalam hati menatap sayu ke arah langit dimana ribuan bintang berkelap kelip. Menghiraukan ke adaannya yang sangat memperihatinkan. Dimana dada bidangnya yang penuh dengan bulu Laki-Lakiaannya kini sudah hancur tak terbentuk bahkan tertusuk, seperti terkoyak, memperlihatkan daging segar berwarna merah gelap yang terlihat lembek. Dan sekali lagi, kalau saja Manusia di posisi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu, sudah di pastikan Manusia itu akan tewas dari tadi.

'Ugh! Hahh! Sepertinya perjalananku sampai di sini, Ayah. Mati di tangan Iblis yang sepertinya kekasih dari gadis Manusia Dimensi lain yang ku perkosa, sepertinya pantas buatku. Hahahah.. Walau aku tidak tau, bagaimana bisa dia sampai di sini.' batinya miris. Kehidupan yang tadi terpancar dari mata Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu meredup.

'Hahah.. Aku tidak percaya masih sempatnya aku tertawa dalam hati saat kematianku di depan mata.'

 **SLEB!**

Di sisi lain Sona masih membantu, shock! saat sebuah pedang besar astral berwarna sama kembali muncul dari dalam tanah dan menusuk bagian leher Malaikat Jatuh itu. Membuat kepala Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu terpisah dari tubuhnya.

'Dan Iblis-kun. Aku harap kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin minta maaf kepada mu. Walau aku sangsi tentang itu, kau mau memaafkan ku... '

Dan dengan itu tubuh nomor satu di Grigory tersebut terbakar bagai tisu terbakar. Hanya abu hitam lah yang tersisa dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu yang pada akhirnya menghilang terbawa angin.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tubuh Azazel berada tadi, Naruto yang berada di dalam kerangka Susano'o nya hanya menatap **dingin** tempat dimana tadi tubuh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh berada, dengan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang bersinar terang dalam gelapnya malam.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Underworld**

 **Deg!**

 **"Partner!"** Ddraig bersuara melewati telepati.

'Aku tau Ddraig, ini. Perasaan ini sama seperti waktu itu.' balas Issei melalui telepati yang seketika menghentikan langkahnya di lorong kediaman Gremory. 'Paman Azazel ku harap kau baik-baik saja.. ' Issei kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Issei nama Iblis reinkarnasi itu yang kini tengah berjalan di kediaman Keluarga Gremory menuju ke kamarnya. Tentang perasaan tadi yang tiba-tiba di rasakannya, juga dia pernah merasakan hal sama. Atau lebih tepatnya saat dia kecil, saat tengah bermain dengan kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan namun karena waktu itu umurnya baru 12 tahun dia menghiraukan saja, tak peduli. Tapi saat dia kembali ke rumah, dia kaget menemukan rumahnya gelap dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya telah tewas.

Dan tak terasa dirinya sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar nya satu hari lalu, mengingat dia di sini hanya menginap di rumah kedua orang tua Boucho nya. Membuka pintu kamar inapnya, mungkin tidur kali ini akan nyenyak merasa badannya kaku setelah tadi bertarung dengan Peerage Raiser yang sangat berambisi ingin menikahi Boucho nya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Kedua mata violet itu perlahan terbuka, saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara kicauan burung. Sedikit menyipit mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Bersamaan dengan itu Sona, gadis berambut sebatas bahu itu mencoba memposisikan tubuh mungilnya menjadi duduk di tepi Fuuton. Baju sekolah di pakainya terlihat kusut dan berantakan, mengingat tadi malam-

 **Deg!**

Mata yang sayu khas bangun tidur itu menjadi tegang, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Dimana Peerage barunya membunuh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dengan tanpa perlawanan. Walau tanpa perlawanan dia merasa kalau saat itu dia harus tunduk di bawah pandangan dingin Peerage barunya yang bersinar merah darah dalam gelapnya malam itu.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sona melangkah ke arah kamar mandi setelah memasang kaca matanya yang dia ambil di atas meja kecil dekat Fuuton nya. Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan adalah untuk tidak membocorkan kejadian malam tadi ke siapa pun. Walau begitu dia yakin, cepat atau lambat matinya Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pasti akan ketahuan dan tersebar luas, bahkan lebih parahnya akan terjadi perang. Dan saat itu dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Peerage barunya itu. Mengingat seminggu ini setelah di reinkarnasikannya Peerage barunya itu dia tidak mengetahui secuilpun tentang kehidupan Peerage barunya itu yang selalu menjungjung tinggi Klan nya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Melangkah pelan di jalan terotoal dengan seragam Academi Kuoh Laki-Laki, Issei nama Laki-Laki itu yang kini tengah berjalan dengan menenteng tasnya. Dengan senyum mesum akibat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana saat dirinya terbangun melihat Boucho nya tengah memeluknya tanpa busana apa pun. Ya, dia sudah tak lagi kaget kalau-kalau dia menemukan Boucho nya dalam ke adaan seperti itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat dia senyum-senyum geje. Tapi karena tadi pagi Boucho nya itu memperbolehkan dirinya meremas..

Mengingat itu senyum mesum Issei semakin melebar bahkan dirinya tak sadar dari lubang hudungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

'Heheheh... Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Paman Azazel. Karena dia mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa meremas Oppai Boucho!' batin Issei senang. Ya kalau dia tidak dilatih oleh Azazel, mungkin kemampuannya tak sehebat sekarang. Dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Boucho nya dari Phoenix arogan itu. Tunggu dulu-

Tanpa banyak waktu dengan raut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemas. Issei berlari ke arah sungai dimana tempat favorit pamannya. Sepanjang kakinya berlari, ingatan tentang perasaan yang 'tidak mengenakan' saat di kediaman Gremory teringat di kepalanya. Perasaannya semakin kalut, mengingat dua hari penuh dari ia berangkat menuju ke Underworld untuk Rating Game dengan salah satu anak dari Lord Phoenix dan setelah kembali lagi ke dunia Manusia, Azazel pamannya tidak menghubunginya.

 **Tap!**

Memandang liar ke sekitar saat tiba di tempat favorit pamannya memancing. Issei tidak menemukan perawakan yang dia cari, hanya kehancuran total lah yang saat ini dia saksikan. Pondasi tembok dekat dengan jembatan beton yang tadi utuh sekarang hancur membentuk kawah berukuran 4 meter. Dia juga melihat beberapa orang tengah melihat kerusakan itu dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Perasaannya semakin kalut, kemudian berlari mendekati kerumunan orang yang berada di dekat sebuah pabrik kosong.

Tapi baru saja berlari enam langkah Issei berhenti, merasakan sepatunya yang berwarna hitam menginjak sebuah benda.

 **Deg!**

'T-tidak mungkin!'

Saat mengetahui benda yang dia injak, sebuah belati emas milik pamannya.

'Paman Azazel!'

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 8!**

•

 **A/N : (O.O)! untuk chapter ini tak ada yg author sampaikan, tapi sedikit author sampaikan. Ya tentang bagian awal chapter 6, memang author ambil dari Film Mumi yang ada di Cina.**

 **Author kenapa buat Azazel mati 'tanpa perlawanan' ?**

 **Pasti para pembaca setelah membaca ch 7 ini akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi klau pembaca membacanya penuh perasaan pasti tau kenapa author buat Azazel jadi samsak kegilaaan Naruto.**

 **Dan ch 7 ini, author akan munculkan konflik Issei antara Naruto. Dan juga perang dingin diantara mereka berdua akan author deskripsikan semaksimal mungkin.**

 **Peerage Rias vs Peerage Sona! Perang dingin Issei akan mewarnai aksi balas dendam Naruto.**

 **Lalu soal Issei, author sediki kurangi sifat mesumnya, dan sifat lainnya dari Issei.**

 **Hahh sampai di sini dulu..**

 **Jawab Review ;**

 **Crucufix :** Pair Naruto mini harem, tidak lebih.

 **Andre981 :** heheheh ya, terimakasih :D

 **Ae Hatake :** soal genjutsu, itu akan terjawab kok beberapa chapter lagi. Soal saya pilih Azazel. Hmm mungkin biar ada sensasi, dan buat konflik antara Issei dan Naruto.

 **The KidSNo OppAi :** soal genjutsu beberapa chapter atau mungkin ch depan akan terjawab, terimakasih bang.

 **Raffie D'Rocket Rokers :** ini dah lanjut.

 **Marvell569 :**?

 **Asrofil Vroh :** ini dah lanjut vroh!

 **Zafreel G :** oke sip!

 **REVANOFSITHLORD :** hahaha iya, terimakasih revnya.

 **JoSsy aliandi :** terimakasih.

 **Awim Saluaja :** ohh benarkah :D

 **Uchikaze Muzuko-M. A. P :** nanti juga kebagian kok, tenang aja :D

 **Imari Shirichi :** wkwkwk, yah kalau masih ada noh buat Azazel..

 **Aldo. F. Salamander :** Dunia Shinobi? Hm.. Tidak. Dunia shinobi tidak ancur. Terimakasih :D

 **Sekian..**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deg!**

'T-tidak mungkin!'

Saat mengetahui benda yang di injak oleh kakinya adalah sebuah belati emas milik pamannya.

'Paman Azazel!'

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto ~ [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi ~ [Highschool DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], Overpowered-Naru!, Overpowered-Menma! / Sasuke!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Semi-GodLike!Issei, Devil-Naru!.**

 **©ARIES.H©**

Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana Naruto berjalan pelan di lorong sekolah yang sepi, mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Saat ini tujuannya adalah ruangan OSIS.

Hening, hanya suara langkah pelan dari sepatu hitam sport Naruto yang terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah. Wajah datar khas Uchiha lainnya senantiasa terpangpang di wajah didikan Uchiha Madara itu. Ke adaan yang hening membuat Naruto terpaksa mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Dimana satu target balas dendamnya mati di tangannya. Ternyata dia tidak sia-sia mengeluarkan 40% Chakra nya untuk menggenjutsu Iblis dari keturunan Lucifer itu dan Naga putih yang mendiami Sacred Gear nya. Ya, memang setelah menaruh genjutsu yang sama seperti Madara ke Kyuubi kepada Iblis Lucifer dan Naga putih itu, Naruto dengan sengaja menggali informasi yang ada pada Iblis Lucifer itu. Termasuk kehidupan si korban dan karena itu juga Naruto mengetahui kalau dua target balas dendamnya adalah sosok Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Jendral Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Mendengar gelarnya saja sudah di pastikan dua targetnya itu mempunyai kekuatan besar. Tapi setelah mengetahui fakta itu, Naruto tak peduli. Mau Gubernur kek atau Jendral, dia tetap akan **membunuhnya**.

Menghentikan langkahnya, setelah tiba di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Dia juga mendengar suara percakapan dari dalam dan dua aura Iblis menurutnya sedikit asing. Membuka pintu di depannya dengan santai dan wajah datarnya Naruto melangkah masuk, setelah masuk Naruto sedikit memberi tatapan datar ke arah dua gadis yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan menatapnya juga dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Namun tak lama tatapan Naruto jatuh kepada gadis bermata empat yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruangan ini.

Sona yang di tatap datar oleh Naruto hanya bisa menutupi 'kegugupannya', jujur ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam dirinya saat iris Onixy itu menatapnya.

"Siapa dia Sona, atau dia anggota Peerage baru mu?" ujar Rias sembari menatap penasaran kepada sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping sofa tempat duduk sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan king nya, Akeno memberikan tatapan menggoda kepada Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ya, dia anggota Peerage baru ku," ucap Sona kemudian memberanikan menatap Peerage barunya, "Naruto perkenalkan dia sahabatku Rias Gremory dan Quuennya Akeno. Yang pernah ku ceritakan lalu Iblis selain anggota OSIS."

"Hn, Uchiha Naruto." datar Naruto.

"Rias Gremory, salam kenal Naruto-san." ucap Rias dengan senyum manis.

"Himejima Akeno, Uchiha-kun.. " Akeno dengan nada khasnya sambil tersenyum palsu ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah sepertinya sampai di sini, Sona. Ayo Akeno." ucap Rias berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar. Di ikuti Akeno dari belakangnya.

"Ara.. Baiklah Buchuo. Kami permisi dulu Kaicho." ujar Akeno sebelum mengikuti Rias.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan OSIS, Rias bersuara kepada Queen nya sambari melangkah pelan di koridor sekolah.

"Bagaimana Akeno, tentang Peerage baru Sona."

"Ara.. Kalau dari auranya, sepertinya biasa saja, Buchuo. Dan juga aku tidak merasakan aura Secred Gear dari tubuhnya." ujar Akeno berjalan beriringan dengan Rias. Mengingat saat berkenalan dengan Peerage baru Sona dia tak merasakan hal yang mengganjal. Ya, dia akui Peerage baru Sona itu sangat dingin dan datar. Mengingat godaannya tadi tidak berpengaruh besar kepada wajah datarnya tadi.

"Kau benar. Jadi aku tidak pusing-pusing untuk mengalahkan Sona di Rating Game. Hahh.. Kukira Peerage barunya memiliki Sacred Gear semacam Longinus, seperti Issei-kun. Mengingat perkataan dari Nii-sama, kalau Peerage baru Sona mengkonsumsi bidak dua benteng." ucap Rias berbelok kemudian menuruni tangga dengan Akeno yang mengeritkan keningnya mendengar perkataan King nya.

"Dua benteng?"

"Ya.. "

"Ohya Akeno. Apa kau melihat Issei-kun tadi?" tanya Rias sedikit memberi tatapan kepada Queen nya.

Mendengar itu kening Akeno tambah mengkerit, bingung. "Tidak. Memang ada apa Buchuo? Kau kan tadi menginap di rumahnya, Buchuo, masa tidak tau." Akeno kembali berjalan pelan dengan Rias setelah menuruni tangga.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Akeno." ucap Rias menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat Quuennya mengikuti menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap King nya dengan penasaran.

"Maksudnya Buchuo?"

"Mengingat sifat Issei-kun, aku yakin dia akan meminta ku untuk ke Underworld menjenguk Asia. Tapi dia tidak datang kepada ku, setelah aku kembali dari Underworld." ujar serius Rias sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Jadi tadi pagi kau di panggil ke Underworld?"

"Ya dan sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mengingat raut Nii-sama sangat serius dari biasanya." menghela nafas sejenak, "hahh.. Sudahlah. Akeno cari Issei-kun, ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan dengan kalian. Itu ada kaitannya dengan aku di panggil ke Underworld dan yang tadi aku bicarakan bersama Sona." ucap adik Maou Lucifer itu, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baik, Buchuo!" ujar Akeno menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk nanti.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Jadi. Aku di panggil hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri saja." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan setelah kedua Iblis tadi pergi.

Sona yang mendengar nada datar itu hanya meremas ujung roknya. Ingatan tentang tadi malam terus membayanginya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku. Siapa kau sebenarnya Uchiha-san?" ujar Sona setelah menguasai dirinya dan langsung ke pokok intinya, tanpa menatap Peerage barunya. Menghiraukan perkataan Naruto tadi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto melirik ke arah Sona yang masih duduk di sofa samping kanannya. Menyandarkan punggung kejarnya di tembok yang ada di belakangnya yang berwarna putih, kemudian bersidekap dada. "Seperti biasa, kau bukan tipe banyak bicara." mengetahui maksud perkataan gadis bermata empat ini.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sona bersuara sedikit meninggi dari yang tadi. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pelan ke depan Sona.

 **SRRG..**

Kaki berlapis sepatu hitam itu menggeser meja berukuran sedang itu untuk memberi ruang untuknya, Naruto membungkuk menatap datar wajah Sona yang mirip dengan gadis yang di cintainya dari dekat. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menatap ku saat berbicara? Apa kau takut setelah melihat kejadian tadi... Malam?"

 **Deg!**

Adik Maou Leviathan itu hanya meremas rok seragamnya semakin kuat. 'A-apa dia mengetahui waktu itu aku berada di situ?'

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Dan soal pertanyaan mu tadi, kau lupakan saja." Naruto menggantung perkataannya seolah dapat membaca pikiran adik Maou Levithan itu sembari kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap dingin gadis Iblis di depannya ini. "Tapi sebagai balasan atas kemampuan 'tidak menua' ini, aku beritahu identitasku yang sesungguhnya. Yaitu aku seorang Ninja."

"Ninja?"

'Lalu apa maksudnya tentang perkataan, **kemampuan tidak menua ini** ' lanjut Sona dalam hati.

"Ya, dan jangan sama aku dengan Ninja di Dunia ini." ucap Naruto sembari berbalik.

"T-tunggu! Kau harus ikut aku ke Underworld, Uchiha-san." Sona bersuara saat mengetahui kalau Naruto akan keluar.

Mendengar perkataan itu Naruto hanya menengok ke belakang, "Underworld? Mau apa dan kenapa hanya berdua saja?"

"Ini perintah langsung dari Maou, lagi pula bukan hanya kita berdua saja. Anggota Peerage lainnya juga sudah di Underworld tadi." ujar Sona sembari bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah ke ruangan luas.

Naruto yang mendengar itu diam sejenak sebelum menyeringai gelap, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekati gadis bermata empat itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Mata hitam segelap langit malam itu terbuka, sebelum berubah total menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan saat sensor sensitifnya merasakan aura bertekanan besar di dekatnya. Baru saja akan bangkit dia sudah merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa pada bagian dadanya.

'Cih! Sakit sekali!' ucap laki-laki berambut hitam reveren itu dalam hati dengan menutup kedua matanya yang bergetar, menahan rasa sakit yang kini tengah berdenyut-denyut di bagian dadanya. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak mati rasa mungkin kini sudah memegang dada kuat-kuat. Dan dia tidak menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya tengah bertelanjang dada dengan bawahan celana dark blue khas Jounin. Dan juga tidak menyadari sosok besar Naga bersisik merah di samping kanannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya, Uchiha Sasuke nama laki-laki itu kembali membuka kedua matanya yang memperlihatkan kedua mata Sharingan nya.

 **"Sadar juga kau Manusia."**

 **Deg!**

Dengan cepat iris Sharingan itu melirik ke samping kanan.

'Naga!' batin Sasuke terkejut. Namun tak lama dia dapat menguasai dirinya, dengan Chakra nya perlahan memenuhi tubuhnya.

 **'Antisipasi ya..'** ucap Naga penjaga Dimensional Gap itu dalam hati, merasakan kekuatan Manusia di hadapannya ini perlahan semakin besar.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?' batin Sasuke.

 **'Percuma. Tubuh baru mu belum menyatu dengan sempurna.'**

Mata Sharingan itu menajam menatap sang Great Red. 'Apa dia dapat membaca pikiran? Lalu apa maksudnya tubuh baruku?'

 **'Ya kau benar Manusia, mengingat Tubuh mu terbuat dari daging ku. Aku dapat mendengar apa yang kau katakan dalam batin.'** ucap Great Red melalui telepati.

 **'Lalu soal tubuh lama mu itu, sudah hancur akibat radiasi Ruang Dimensi.'** lanjut Great Red.

Setelah mendengar itu, Mata Sharingan Sasuke memandang sekitar dimana aura Darkness dimana-mana. Tapi tidak lama kembali menatap tajam Naga merah di samping kanannya ini dengan Sharingan berevolusi ke tahap semi akhir, yaitu Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hal itu membuat mata Great Red menjadi tajam. Merasakan ancaman dari sepasang mata merah berpola unik itu.

'Kalau begitu. Kenapa kau menolongku?'

 **'Sepertinya kau memiliki mata yang bagus, Manusia... Hmm soal kenapa aku menolong mu, entahlah. Sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk menolong mu.'**

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya diam. Jadi apa dia sampai di Dimensi yang Naruto tuju.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Kematian tewasnya pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh di tangan Uchiha Naruto tadi Malam tersebar bagai air mengalir ke tiap-tiap pemimpin dua Fraksi yakni Iblis dan Malaikat. Entah bagaimana caranya tewasnya pemimpin atau bisa dikenal Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu tersebar. Namun yang pasti setelah mendengar kabar besar itu, untuk antisipasi Sirzechs atau bisa di kenal dengan sebutan Maou Lucifer, menyuruh Iblis-Iblis muda yang berada di Dunia Manusia untuk kembali ke Underworld. Bahkan situasi saat ini Underworld bisa dikatakan dalam siaga Perang. Tak hanya Fraksi Iblis yang bisa dikatakan dalam siaga Perang. Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh pun dalam siaga Perang. Ya, itu memang tidak salah, kalau mengingat di tempat yang di yakini tempat tewasnya Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh terdeteksi aura samar Iblis dari Klan Sitri di sekitarnya.

Duduk, Sirzechs menompa dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sembari mata nya menatap serius ke tiga Maou yang kini tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dengan sebuah meja besar bundar terbuat dari bahan mahal yang menghubungkan mereka berempat. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai."

Maou Levitahan yang baru datang hanya mengangguk, meng'iya'kan.

"Baiklah, ini tentang informasi yang aku dapat dari salah satu mata-mata dari ras kita. Kalau Azazel Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh telah tewas tadi malam."

Dua Maou yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Berbeda dengan Maou Asmodeus dia hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Azazel mati? Apa kau tidak bercanda?" ujar Ajuka.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku saja kewalahan melawannya saat Great War." ucap Falbium.

Serafall hanya membenarkan perkataan dua Maou tersebut.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Dan aku tidak bercanda."

Setalah perkataan dari Maou Lucifer terjadi keheningan. Namun tak lama saat Sirzechs kembali bersuara.

"Tapi bukan itu masalah besarnya." Sirzechs menggantung ucapannya. Hal itu membuat dia mendapatkan tatapan serius dari ketiga Maou lainnya.

'Masalah besarnya?' batin Serafall.

"Masalahnya di tempat di duga tempat bertarungnya Azazel sebelum mati, terdeteksi aura samar-samar Iblis dari Klan Sitri." lanjut Sirzechs dengan menatap Serafall saat mengucapkan **Klan Sitri**.

"Klan Sitri?" guman Ajuka.

Berbeda dengan Maou Levithan, dia hanya diam dengan raut sudah menjadi datar setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs. Otak cerdasnya berkerja cepat, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu benar? Mungkin saja kalau itu rekayasa? Mengingat mereka penyebab Great War seratus tahun lalu. Siapa tau mereka ingin berperang kembali." elak Falbium.

"Aku setuju dengan Falbium. Mengingat yang berada di Dunia Manusia hanya Sona saja dan Peeragenya yang bertempat tinggal. Dan mengingat kemampuan Sona dan Peerage nya, aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengalahkan Azazel." ucap Serafall serius lengkap dengan wajah datar.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin, apa lagi saat aku datang ke tempat di duga tempat bertarunya Azazel sebelum mati, kehancurannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi mengingat Malaikat setingkat Azazel aku yakin kehancuran antara dua belak pihak akan menghancurkan satu kota lebih," Mata Sirzechs kembali menatap Maou Levithan dengan serius. "Dan apa kau yakin tetang kemampuan Peerage Sona, Sera."

Hal itu membuat dua Maou Beelzebub dan Falbium menatap Maou Levithan.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang adikmu mereinkarnasikan Manusia aneh itu, Sera." ucap Falbium.

"Kalau benar, jadi bidak adikmu yang mengkonsumsi dua benteng itu Manusia itu." tambah Sirzechs.

"Hahh.. Memang benar. Dan dia mengkonsumsi dua bidak benteng mutation bukan dua bidak benteng." Serafall sambil menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya.

Mendengar pengakuan dari Maou Levithan, Ajuka membulatkan matanya, "dua bidak benteng mutation?"

"Tapi, kalau memang benar yang membunuh Azazel adalah Peerage baru adikmu, lalu apa alasannya? Tidak mungkin Azazel yang menyerang duluan, mengingat sifat Azazel akhir-akhir ini 'cinta damai' bahkan dia menekuni hobinya di daerah Kuoh notoben kekuasaan Iblis kita. Kau sendirikan yang mengijinkannya." tambah Ajuka, dengan menatap serius ke arah Sirzechs pada kalimat terakhir.

"Memang benar aku sendiri yang mengijinkannya."

Hening kembali terjadi di ruangan yang sedang terjadi rapat empat Maou Underworld itu. Semua hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bagaimanapun masalah besar ini dapat menimbulkan Great War II.

"Untuk saat ini memang Fakta menunjuk ke arah Peerage baru Sona. Apa lagi asal usul dia belum kita ketahui. Dan juga kekuatannya, kita belum mengetahuinya sebesar apa. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian di ruang laboratorim Keluarga Sitri... Kemungkinan besar memang Peerage baru Sona yang di balik kematian Azazel."

Perkataan Falbium membuat raut tiga Maou lainnya mengeras.

"Tapi kalau hanya rekayasa semata, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." ucap Serafall dengan aura dingin menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Lalu soal pertemuan itu, kapan di adakannya." tanya Ajuka kepada Sirzechs.

"Soal itu, pertemuan akan di adakan besok di Perbatasan Underworld dan Grigory. Mengingat pemimpin mereka mati, mungkin saat ini pihak mereka sedang menunjuk pemimpin selanjutnya." jawab Maou Lucifer dengan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Dan aku yang akan datang bersama Sera. Dan juga bawa dia juga, Sera." lanjut Sirzechs dengan kalimat terakhir menatap Serafall.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah, untuk rapat ini aku tutup." ucap Sirzechs mengakhiri rapat empat Maou tersebut.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Tangan berkulit tan itu terkepal erat. Setelah mendengar informasi tentang kematian Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh di tangan Uchiha Naruto dari Manusia setengah Iblis berambut silver di depannya ini.

 **"Khukhukhu.. Menarik! Bukan begitu bocah."** ucap sosok Musang raksasa berekor sembilan berwarna Orange kehitaman dalam alam bawah sadar laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

Uzumaki Menma nama laki-laki itu hanya diam, diantara orang-mahluk-mahluk yang berada di depannya. Gadis Loli berpenampilan serba hitam yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya hanya diam. Dengan punggung tangan kanan mungilnya menyangga kepalanya yang menatap datar Manusia setengah Iblis ini yang bernama Vali Lucifer.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian bubar." suara datar dari Gadis Loli serba serba hitam itu memerintah orang-orang dan mahluk- supernatural yang hadir di hadapannya untuk membubarkan diri.

Iris biru jernih itu hanya menatap datar pergi anggota-anggota Khaos Brigade yang tadi menghadiri acara perkenalan dirinya yang sebagai wakil ketua Khaos Brigade. Namun mata biru jernih itu sedikit menyipit melihat walau sekilas seringaian dari salah satu anggota Organisasi yang selalu memanggul sebuah tombak. Di dalam alam bawah sadar Menma, Kurama nama mahluk berekor sembilan itu hanya melebarkan seringaiannya, melihat itu. **'Khukhukhu.. Tidak hanya memiliki banyak mahluk berkekuatan besar, rupanya di Dimensi ini banyak juga orang-orang seperti Madara palsu brengsek itu.'**

"Di lihat dari reaksi mu, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" ucap Ophis datar tanpa mengubah posisi elegannya kepada Menma.

"Ya, dia salah satu orang yang berasal sama dengan ku yang datang ke Dimensi ini." ujar Menma.

"Salah satu? Siapa saja mereka?"

"Cih! Kau banyak bertanya, Ophis." Menma membalikan badannya kemudian melangkah ke depan.

Melihat Menma yang melenggang pergi, Gadis jelmaan dari Naga tak terbatas itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Menma dari belakang.

"Tapi baiklah. Sebagai balas atas pertolonganmu aku beritahu. Dua orang lagi lainnya yaitu adik ku dan satu lagi yaitu rival abadiku. Ya.. Walau aku juga bingung, bagaimana adik ku itu tiba di sini." ucap Menma masih berjalan di lorong markas Khaos Brigade. Ophis di samping kanannya hanya sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Bingung? Lalu kenapa kau yakin kalau itu adikmu?"

"Tentu saja dari kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuhnya terikat batin dengan ku."

Ophis diam tidak bersuara kembali, iris hitam datarnya menatap punggung laki-laki lebih tinggi darinya ini yang kini tengah mengenakan jubah hitam berkerah tinggi. Dia masih ingat saat di temukan laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan besar ini dalam ke adaan hancur, bayangkan saja hanya kepala dan bagian dada tempat jantung nya saja saat dia temukan di tempat jatuhnya yang berada di Negara Amerika. Saat itu pun dia terkejut laki-laki mengaku bernama Menma ini masih hidup dalam ke adaan seperti itu.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 9!**

•

 **A/N : sedikit? Soal itu author tidak membantah, memang saat akan mendeskripsikan bagian rapat dan memikirkan apa fraksi malaikat akan ikut atau tidak, memang sedikit ada kendala. Dan di chapter ini sudah terjawab siapa yang 'ikut' atau lebih tepatnya yang mengikuti Naruto ke Dimensi DxD. Menma dan adiknya (Naruko).**

 **Dan saya buat Menma dan Sasuke di sini sudah memiliki kekuatan kedua anak Rikudo Saninn. Apa lagi di tambah kekuatan Great Red (Sasuke) dan Ophis (Menma) tentu kekuatan mereka berdua Overpowered. Tapi tujuan apa yang membuat Menma, Sasuke dan Naruko menyusul Naruto ke Dimensi DxD?**

 **Dan betul, chapter kemarin Azazel tidak melawan karena bersalah. Dan terimakasih atas ke auntiasan para pembaca kepada Fic author ini..**

 **Sekian..**

 **Jawab Review ;**

 **Crucufix :** Oke ini dah lanjut gan.

 **Jefri Hia-sama :** terlalu? Kayaknya tidak. Lagi pula musuh Naruto bukan Issei saja.

 **Kurotsuhi mangetsu :** ya tinggal Kokabiel yang jadi target ke gilaan Naruto.

 **Esya. 27. BC :** soal siapa pengganti Azazel, chapter depan akan terjawab, bersama pertemuan Issei, Naruto dan pengganti (azazel).

 **Foneus787 :** Kotoamatsukami. Tentu naru akan menggunakannya, tapi entah kapan.

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** sudah pasti Issei dan Naruto akan saling membunuh, tapi saya tidak janji.

 **Hutamara senju :** ini dah lanjut bro.

 **REVANOFSITHLORD :** nantikan saja chapter-chapter yg akan datang.

 **Ero Azazel :** issei kalah telak? Belum tentu.

 **Asrofil Vroh :** terimakasih.

 **Donquixote Tamao :** hehe.. Ya saya kurang bisa membuat naru sesadis yg kmu inginkan.

 **Kiiro no kitsune. 197 :** terimakasih revnya.

 **iib. Junior :** trimakasih bang.

 **Ae Hatake :** tunggu aja.

 **Pain-sama :** trimakasih

 **S. A. C Causetoday :** ya saya usahakan se-apik mungkin.

 **KonohaNoHikari :** ya memang naru akan membunuh Dewa :p

 **Feba. Anata :** benarkah.

 **A zoldyck :** tentu sja gan.

 **The KidSNo OppAi :** benar, pertarungan sesungguhnya nanti dengan Kokabiel.

 **Kainan :** tentu akan ke bawa rating game

 **OPPAI BOINGboing :** romancenya akhiran atau salingan dg ch-ch brikutnya.

 **Tedjo :** tentang EMS naruto liat pada A/N ch 3. Dan susano'o naru itu sama persisi seperti Susano Kakashi, tapi beda warna.

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto ~ [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi ~ [Highschool DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], Overpowered-Naru!, Overpowered-Menma! / Sasuke!, [Mungkin alur berantakan], Semi-GodLike!Issei, Devil-Naru!.**

•

 **[Flasback Naruto, Vali dan Albion]**

Perlahan sosok Naruto di balik kepulan debu coklat terlihat berdiri tegak di tempat semula. Namun di lihat lebih teliti di balik kepulan debu tipis, sebuah aura padat seperti kerangka tengkorak bening berwarna hitam yang di lapisi oleh aura hijau pudar membungkus tubuh Uchiha itu.

 **Grrebb..**

Menyeringai, Naruto dengan pikirannya tangan Susano'o nya yang belum sempurna itu mencengkram kuat Ekor besar Albion yang tadi berniat menghantamnya. Dan seolah tanpa beban berarti dengan sekali gerakan Naruto hanya dengan pikirannya membanting tubuh Mahluk raksasa itu ke samping kanannya. Sehingga menimbulkan suara detuman keras di alam bawah sadar itu.

 **BRAK!**

"BRENGSEK! KAU!"

Menoleh ke kanan dari dalam Susano'o nya, Naruto dapat melihat pria berambut seperti Kabuto itu sudah di samping kanannya dengan tangan kanan mengepal erat yang sudah berisi penuh energi Demonic Power.

 **Bugh!**

 **BRAK!**

Seketika tercipta gelombang kejutan udara saat kepalan tinju Manusia setengah Iblis itu menghantam Kerangka Susano'o Naruto.

'Keparat! Kuat sekali!' umapat Vali dalam batin, kemudian sekali lagi menambah daya pukulannya yang seketika kembali tercipta gelombang kejutan udara dan tetap tak mengubah apa pun.

"Hanya segini?" ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi awalnya yakni, berdiri tegap dengan tangan di lipat di dada. Persisi posisi angkuh Madara yang sedang meremehkan lawannya.

Tak mengubris perkataan itu Vali dengan capat berniat menjaga jarak dengan pria bermata unik itu, namun sangat di sayangkan, baru saja akan melakukan niatnya Manusia setengah Iblis itu sudah terperangkap Genjutsu tingkat tinggi Naruto. Dan tanpa ada rasa kasihan, Naruto dengan kuat dan cepat setelah menghilangkan Susano'o nya menendang dada Vali hingga sang empunya terpental jauh.

Baru saja akan melihat ke adaan Mahluk raksasa tadi, Naruto dengan cepat melompat mundur menghindari sebuah lesatan laser berwarna putih yang mengincarnya.

 **TAP!**

Naruto mendarat sedikit tersered ke belakang jauh dari tempat tadi ia berdiri. Menghiraukan ledakan akibat energi penghancur tadi yang beniat mengincarnya, mata Naruto yang satu Mangekyou Sharingan Shishui yang memancarkan aura hijau mencekam dan satu lagi Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan Originalnya menatap datar Naga putih yang kini tengah terbang tak jauh di atasnya dengan kedua sayap putih yang terlihat indah di pandang.

 **"Brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan kepada inangku Iblis!?"** desis Albion menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hm aku hanya menidurkannya agar tidak mengganggu kita berdua. Ya aku akui kejadian malam ini tak terpikir oleh ku. Dan juga aku tidak menyangka inangmu rupanya berhubungan dekat dengan sosok yang aku cari selama ini." iris vertikal Albion menajam mendengar sesuatu yang ganjal, dan sedikit bingung dengan perkataan terakhir dari Iblis di bawahnya ini.

 **"Apa-"**

 **Brak! Brak! . Brak!**

Albion di buat terkejut saat sebuah sulur pohon berukuran besar muncul tiba-tiba di sekitar bawahnya. Apa lagi dia baru saja akan bereaksi, sulur-sulur pohon besar itu yang entah dari mana asalnya dengan cepat menjeratnya di beberapa bagian tubuh besarnya. Berontak liar, walau hasilnya tetap sama tak mengubah apa-apa tubuhnya tetap terjerat bagai ikan kecil tertangkap gurita. Karena saat satu sulur hancur akibat hantaman kaki, sayap atau ekor Albion sulur itu kembali tumbuh ke semula.

 **"BRENGSEK! KAU IBLIS KECIL-HMMAAARRR!"** ucapan Albion terhenti akibat satu sulur besar melilit lehernya hingga ke mulut.

Dan dengan itu sosok Naga dari salah satu Naga Surgawi dengan mudahnya tak berkutik di bawah didikan Madara itu.

Berjalan pelan ke arah Albion, Naruto dengan kedua matanya sudah berevolusi ke tahap akhir yakni Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan menatap fokus ke permata putih yang menonjol di dada Mahluk besar di depannya ini yang sudah tak berkutik di bawah jutsunya.

Makuton, rupanya dia tak sia-sia mengambil sempel DNA musuh bebuyutan kake tua itu. Padahal dia kira jutsu itu tak berpengaruh ke pada Mahluk yang dia tau bernama Naga ini. Mengingat mahluk ini bukan Bijuu, apa lagi ini bukan di Dimensi Shinobi.

Menyeringai setelah menemukan yang dia cari dari mahluk raksasa ini.

'Cih! aku kira tak serumit ini.' batin Naruto mengetahui **Segel** yang mengurung salah satu Naga Surgawi ini sangat rumit. Ya, Naruto berniat melepas segel yang di buat oleh Kami-sama ini. Padahal dia berniat menggantinya dengan Genjutsu yang sama persis yang tadi ia berikan kepada Manusia setengah Iblis tadi. Dan terakhir berniat menjadikan Naga putih ini menjadi hewan Kuchiyose nya. Tapi walau begitu segel rumit ini tak membuat niatnya terhenti di sini.

Naruto melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dan tak lama sebuah aura hitam ke hijauan meletup dari tubuhnya. Dan sekali Hand Seal satu tangan.

 **Bofftt...**

Kepulan asap tebal tercipta memperlihatkan sosok kembaran Naruto dan kemudian Bunshin Naruto itu membentuk Hand Seal dua tangan.

 **Boffftt...**

Sekali lagi tercipta kepulan asap lebih besar dari yang pertama tadi, bahkan saking besarnya sosok Naruto asli yang tengah berdiri tenggelam dalam kepulan asap.

Tak lama asap reda perlahan memperlihatkan sosok berukuran besar sama persis seperti sosok Albion yang kini tengah terkejut melihat sosok sama seperti dirinya. Walau begitu dia tak bisa apa-apa dalam kengkangan sulur-sulur keparat ini.

 **'Keparaat! Apa yang akan dia lakukan!?'**

"Terkejut? Ya itulah yang nanti akan menjadi tubuh barumu, Naga kecil." Naruto sambil membentuk rangkaian Handseal dan bersama dengan itu Naruto perlahan berjalan pelan ke arah Albion lebih dekat.

Tepat setelah dekat dengan Albion gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti, menyeringai. Naruto menempelkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh Albion.

 **Deg!**

Seketika dengan cepat sebuah kanji-kanji rumit berwarna hitam berlapis hijau muncul dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang tengah menempel pada tubuh Albion dan dengan cepat bagai air mengalir, kanji-kanji itu menyebar memenuhi tubuh albion yang kini tengah terjerat. Dan seketika itu aura Darkness menyelimuti tubuh Albion.

Mata Naruto menajam melihat sebuah aura putih seperti yang di rasakannya pada Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu perlahan menyebar luas dari titiknya yakni permata putih yang tersemat pada dada Naga di depannya ini. Namun yang saat ini dia rasakan aura suci ini lebih jernih dan lebih murni dari pada aura suci Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" guman Naruto menatap serius ke arah aura putih itu yang mencoba menyebar tapi oleh aura Darkness nya di tahan. Tapi tak lama setelah otak Uchihanya berputar mengetahui sesuatu. "Khukhukhu... Jadi begitu. Baiklah."

Dan seketika itu kanji-kanji rumit keluar kembali dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto bersamaan dengan itu aura Darkness yang menyelimuti Albion semakin besar membuat aura putih yang muncul tiba-tiba dari permata Albion perlahan tapi pasti mengecil dan menghilang.

"Hanya segini? Cih! Ku kira akan mendapatkan perlawanan menarik." guman Naruto. "Tapi baiklah ini saatnya.. " ucap Naruto lagi dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik semua Jiwa Albion. Ya dia berniat mengeluarkan Jiwa Albion dari raganya yang sudah tersegel kuat oleh Kami-sama.

"Cih! Sulit juga." perlahan otot kepala Naruto muncul yang masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Jiwa Albion dari raga Albion yang tersegel oleh Kami-sama.

 **[End!]**

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Tapi. Kenapa kita berdua untuk menemani Nii-sama ke pertemuan Dua Fraksi? Lagi pula bidak-bidak Nii-sama juga mempunyai kelebihan dari pada kami?" tanya gadis Iblis berambut merah yang berpakaian simpel namun enak di lihat yang berwarna merah ke putihan yang pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya, kepada kaka nya yang menjabat sebagai salah satu Maou di Underworld. Mengingat ini pertemuan dua Fraksi yang dulu berperang sehingga memicu Great War, jadi dia tak salah menanyakan hal itu. Apa lagi dia dan Pion ke sayangannya masih hijau atau belum berpengalaman dibanding dengan Peerage kaka nya yang notoben sudah matang untuk menyangkal hal yang tidak ingin terjadi saat pertemuan berlangsung. Ya, awalnya ini dia tak menyangka setelah tiba di Underworld dengan seluruh Peerage nya. Dia dan Pion nya ini di panggil untuk menemui sang Maou Lucifer.

"Mereka sudah aku tempatkan di beberapa titik untuk menjaga daerah Underworld dan sebagiannya mereka ku beri tugas menjaga di beberapa bagian bangunan tempat pertemuan, hal itu untuk antisipasi hal yang tidak aku inginkan." ucap Sirzechs tegas dengan serius yang menandakan tak seorangpun untuk mengubah pikirannya. Berbalik kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Grayfia yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke pertemuan. "Dan peristiwa nanti, jadikanlah untuk pengalaman kalian nanti." ucap Lagi Sirzechs bohong, ya walau sebenarnya perkataan terakhirnya itu 90% jujur.

 **Cutt...**

 **Maaf dengan berat hati saya mengakhiri chapter ini..**


	10. Chapter 10

"Terkejut? Ya itulah yang nanti akan menjadi tubuh barumu, Naga kecil."

•

"Tapi. Kenapa kita berdua untuk menemani Nii-sama ke pertemuan dua Fraksi? Lagi pula bidak-bidak Nii-sama juga mempunyai kelebihan dari pada kami."

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto - [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi - [Highschool DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], Overpowered-Naru!, Overpowered-Menma! / Sasuke!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Semi-GodLike!Issei, Devil-Naru!.**

•

'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?' batin Sirzechs dengan mata melirik ke arah Pion adiknya dan Pion adik Maou Levithan. Beberapa detik setelah tiba di tempat pertemuan yang di laksanakan di dalam sebuah kastil yang di bangun di perbatasan Underworld dan Grigory. Dia merasakan permusuhan antar mereka berdua, walau dia tidak yakin kalau melihat reaksi Pion Sona yang dia tau bernama Uchiha Naruto yang kini tengah menatap Pimpinan Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di ujung meja di depannya. Memang benar tepat kedatangan masing-masing perwakilan dari kedua belah pihak, Issei yang pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Naruto entah kenapa langsung memberi aura tak bersahabat kepada Naruto. Beruntung di sisi lain Naruto tak mengetahui reaksi Iblis berambut coklat di sebelahnya, bagaimana pun hasrat untuk tidak segera menghabisi Malaikat Jatuh di sebrang meja ini jauh lebih penting, apa lagi darah ini, darah kental Uchiha nya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mencabik-cabik tubuh busuk Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kita langsung ke intinya. Saya sebagai Pemimpin baru Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh ingin Fraksi Iblis untuk menyerahkan pembunuh pemimpin kami dulu, terutama untuk Klan Sitri." ucap Kokabiel pemimpin baru Da-Tenshi yang kini di dampingi oleh wakilnyanya Baraqiel, mata merahnya menyipit menatap dua Maou di sebrang meja. "Mengingat kami menemukan jejak aura Iblis dari Klan Sitri di tempat pemimpin kami di duga terbunuh." ucap Kokabiel lagi.

"Apa alasan anda seyakin itu menuduh Fraksi Iblis di balik tewasnya Pemimpin kalian? Pertama saya ingatkan dulu, setelah Great War berakhir semua Fraksi tidak bersahabat. Bisa jadi itu orang luar yang ingin mengadu domba?" bantah Sirzechs.

Mata Kokabiel semakin tajam memandang Sirzechs. Tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya mengepal semakin erat tak lupa aura suci dari tubuhnya menguar kental.

"Adu domba? Iblis memang Iblis, kalian mahluk pertama di terkutuk Kami-sama." ucap Kokabiel menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

Di sisi lain kaum Iblis yang berada di dalam Kastil pertemuan itu hanya menatap tajam Kokabiel merasa sedikit tidak terima. Kecuali Naruto, dia hanya diam.

"Seratus tahun lalu, salah satu kaum perempuan kami dibunuh di tempat tanpa kesempatan membela diri oleh Fraksi kalian." ucap Kokabiel membuka matanya kembali, memperlihatkan kilatan amarahnya. "Beruntung waktu itu kami dalam kritis akibat Great War membuat kami Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh hanya diam atas perlakuan kalian. Tapi nyatanya kalian semakin menjadi saat benda yang kalian sebut Evil Pice tercipta untuk menambah jumlah kalian!"

 **Blarr...**

Aura suci dengan intesitas besar meledak menghempaskan udara.

"Dan sekarang kalian pikir! Kami akan diam setelah pemimpin kami yang dulu di bunuh!" ucap Kokabiel menggelegar.

"Saya harap anda menurunkan aura anda." Dingin Sirzechs.

Tak mendapatkan respon

 **Blarr...**

Maou Lucifer itu ikut mengeluarkan aura Iblisnya.

Melihat itu Baraqiel juga ikut mengeluarkan auranya mencoba menekan balik. Tak lupa Maou Levithan yang dari tadi juga diam ikut mengeluarkaan auranya.

Di sisi lain Rias dan Sona hanya bisa meringis sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya akibat tiba-tiba 4 aura gila yang saling menekan satu sama lain.

Melihat itu Sirzechs mentap kembali dua Malaikat Jatuh di sebrang meja dengan tajam, " Sekali lagi saya bilang, turunkan aura anda!"

Tak menjawab, Kokabiel malah kembali mengeluarkan auranya lebih besar membuat dua Iblis betina yang masih hijau merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Anda pikir saya menuruti perintah mahluk terkutuk seperti anda!"

"Kokabiel, tahan dirimu!" ucap Baraqiel menatap tajam pemimpin baru Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh ini. Namun tak lama kedua matanya membulat melihat tombak Cahaya yang sudah di pegang Kokabiel.

"Apa anda tidak sadar! Anda membuat situasi memburuk!"

Situasi semakin panas

"Itu memang tujua-"

 **Shuut...**

Dalam gerakan lambat beberapa pasang mata membulat melihat sosok Iblis berambut hitam menerjang ke arah Kokabiel yang juga berniat menerjang Maou Lucifer.

 **BLARR...**

Dengan sekali kejutan besar akibat benturan dua energi berbeda kastil yang tadi berdiri kokoh di perbatasan Underworld dan Grigory hancur berkeping-keping.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Shuut..**

 **Shuutt..**

Dari kepulan debu tebal dengan cepat Maou Lucifer dan Maou Levithan keluar dengan sayap Iblis mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia mengungkit-ungkit kejadian kematian Istrinya." ucap Sirzechs sambil menggendong adiknya di depan yang terlihat masih setengah sadar akibat tadi di hempit 4 aura besar. Matanya tak lepas dari kepulan debu tebal di depannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sirzechs, Serafall juga menggendong adiknya di depan.

"Lupakan itu, apa kau sudah menghubungi semua Peerage mu untuk bersiap-siap?" tanya Serafall. Perlahan mereka berdua menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah Underworld.

"Ya sudah ku hubungi." Sirzechs sambil menurunkan adiknya. Namun tak lama kepalanya dia edarkan setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana Issei?"

"Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa Peerage adikmu tiba-tiba menyerang Kokabiel?" ucap lagi Sirzechs.

 **Wusss...**

Tak lama dua bayangan bergerak cepat menjulang tinggi keluar dari kepulan debu. Membuat kedua Maou tersebut memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada dua bayangan yang sedang begerak ke atas itu. Mereka juga melihat percikan api setiap suara detingan seperti dua logam beradu terdengar. Tapi tak lama salah satu bayangan hitam sedikit warna putih itu menikuk tajam ke bawah menghantam tanah perbatasan Underworld.

"Sona! Rias! Menjauhlah dari sini. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya buat kalian." ucap Serafall kepada Sona dan Rias yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia juga merasakan puluhan aura Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh perlahan mendekat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Issei?" tanya Sona.

Baru saja akan menjawab Serafall menatap dua pria Iblis yang keluar tiba-tiba dari lingkaran sihirnya masing-masing.

"Aku tebak, pertemuannya berubah jadi berantakan." ucap Ajuka.

"Dan mana bocah Naga dan mahluk aneh itu?" tambah Falbiun.

 **Wuuuss...**

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Maou Asmodeus itu Naruto mendaratkan tubuh di atas tubuh Baraqiel yang masih terbaring ditengah retakan tanah gersang Underworld. Terlihat sepasang sayap hitam terbentang kokoh di belakang punggungnya.

 **Brakk...**

Dengan tenaga penuh Naruto menginjak wajah Malaikat Jatuh di bawahnya ini membuat kepala Da-Tenshi itu melesat masuk ke dalam tanah dengan retakan menjalar.

"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu..." ucap Naruto dengan dingin menggantung perkataannya. Kaki kanan kekarnya kembali terangkat dan kembali menginjak kuat dimana kepala Barakiel terbenam di dalam tanah.

 **Brakk...**

"Aku bunuh kau." ucap lagi Naruto.

Tak ada darah.

'Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini!? Kenapa tidak bisa di gerakan!' batin Barakiel mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Sekaligus menahan sakit pada wajahnya, bahkan dia merasakan sebuah cairan perlahan mengalir dari lubah kedua hidungnya.

Membalikan tubuhnya Naruto menatap tajam iris merah Kokabiel yang berada jauh di dekatnya dengan Sharingan sudah aktif.

"Kokabiel. Hmm, nama yang buruk." ucap Naruto menadapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kokabiel.

"Tapi lupakan itu." sebuah batang kayu panjang dengan tiga cabang perlahaan keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Hal itu mendapatkan tatapan semua mahluk yang berada di situ.

 **krak!**

Dengan mudah Naruto memisahkan batang kayu panjang itu dengan cara mematahkannya.

 **Wuuss..**

Menghilang meninggalkan retakan tanah di tempat pijakannya. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kokabiel dengan batang kayu bercabang tiganya mengarah ke samping wajah Kokabiel.

 **Trank!**

"..?"

Dengan mudah Kokabiel menahan sabetan kayu bercabang Naruto. Namun yang dia bingungkan adalah stuktur batang Kayu yang di pegang bocah Iblis ini keras seperti baja. Dan juga dia merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan bocah Iblis ini.

Mata Kokabiel menyipit tajam kemudian dengan cepat meloncat ke belakang dengan sayap Malaikat Jatuhnya dia keluarkan, kemudian sedikit bermanufer cepat di udara mencoba menghindari cabang-cabang kayu yang tiba-tiba mengincarnya.

"Reflek mu bagus juga." ucap Naruto, terlihat cabang-cabang kayu yang tadi memanjang dari tiga cabang batang kayunya perlahan menyusut ke semula.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu bocah. Tapi itu tidak penting, menyingkirlah sebelum kau terbunuh." kata Kokabiel di udara dengan sayapnya.

"Keh! Menyingkir? Gadis pembantu kalian berdua perkosa, Azazel, Dimensi lain. Apa kau mengingat itu?"

".."

Mata Kokabiel menajam, mengingat sesuatu. "Kau-"

 **Brakk..**

Bagai meteor jatuh tubuh Pemimpin baru Malaikat Jatuh itu menghujam tanah dengan kepulan debu tebal membungbung tinggi.

 **Brakkkk...**

Tak lama dari kepulan debu tubuh Kokabiel terpental di permukaan tanah yang di ikuti dari belakangnya Naruto dari balik debu melesat dengan sayapnya ke arah Kokabiel.

•

 **Wug!**

Udara menjadi bergetar di belakang Kokabiel saat seluruh pasang sayapnya terbentang lebar untuk menghentikan Laju tubuhnya.

 **Bruug!**

Baru saja menghentikan laju tubuhnya, Kokabiel harus menahan sebuah pukulan kuat dari Naruto dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Spontan sekarang posisinya di udara tubuhnya kembali terpental masuk wilayah Grigory.

Melihat lawannya kembali terpental, Naruto kembali mengepakkan sayapnya menerjang Kokabiel menghiraukan kalau dirinya sudah masuk wilayah Grigory.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Wuuss...**

 **Wuss...**

Udara bergetar saat dua sosok yang kini tengah kejar-kejaran di udara mengepakkan sayap mereka masing-masing. Tak hanya itu mereka berdua juga sesekali bertubrukan, saling menerjang satu sama lain yang di saksikan secara langsung oleh para Malaikat Jatuh.

 **Trnk!**

Ke sekian kalinya mereka saling menerjang satu sama lain di udara, saling beradu senjata. Tombak cahaya Kokabiel beradu dengan batang kayu panjang bercabang tiga milik Naruto.

Iris mata terkutuk itu saling beradu pandang iris merah Kokabiel. Tak ada niat di kepala didikan Madara itu untuk segera menjatuhkan lawannya dalam Genjutsu. Hanya niat menghabisi lawannya dengan kedua tangannya saja yang ada di kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu ternyata kau yang membunuh Azazel!"

Ucap Kokabiel sebelum memisahkan diri dan kembali terbang bermanuver saat sebuah cabang-cabang kayu mengincarnya.

Tak menjawab Naruto terus mengejar Kokabiel dengan sayapnya.

 **Wuuss..**

 **Wuuss...**

Kokabiel terus terus aktif menggerakan seluruh pasang sayapnya mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Sesekali dia meliak-liukkan sayapnya untuk mengimbangi keseimbangannya saat melewati bangunan-bangunan Grigory. Di belakangnya senantiasa Naruto mengejar Kokabiel dengan pandangan memangsa.

Jengah. Dalam sekali kepakan sayap tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapan Kokabiel yang terkejut atas kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Dan dengan elegan sekaligus memanfaatkan keadaan Kokabiel yang sedang terbang ke arahnya, Naruto dengan berisi chakra penuh di kepalan tangan kanannya meninju wajah pemimpin baru Malaikat Jatuh itu.

 **Bugh!**

 **Blarr.. Blarr... Blarr...**

Tiga bangunan berbahan beton itu jebol akibat terjangan tubuh Kokabiel.

Masih belum.

 **Wuuuuu...**

Tiba-tiba tekanan udara di sekitar Naruto yang kini tengah menyelesaikan Hand Seal menurun drastis.

 **"Katon! Gouka Mekkyaku!"**

 **BLARRR...**

Tanpa ampun bangunan yang berdiri pada titik radius terjangan gelombang api Naruto hancur lebur.

Terlihat di udara Naruto dengan sayap Iblisnya masih memperhatankan jutsunya untuk setabil. Namun sebuah kilatan merah tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto dari belakang. Hal itu membuat gelombang api besar itu goyah seperti badai akibat sang pemiliknya terpental masuk dalam gelombang api sendiri akibat sebuah bola plasma menyerednya.

 **KEBOM!**

Tak lama sebuah ledakan hampir menyamai besarnya gelombang api yang di keluarkan Naruto terjadi.

•

"Ini aura Issei. Bagaimana ini Nii-sama!?" ujar Rias dengan khawatir.

Diam, Maou Lucifer itu tengah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terjadi.

"Kau harus menghentikan pertarungan itu Sir. Kami di sini akan menahan kalau-kalau para Malaikat Jatuh itu menyerang Underworld. Bagaimanapun pertarungan itu pasti akan di anggap penyerangan." ucap Falbium. "Apa lagi bocah Naga itu sepertinya ikut dalam pertarungan. Cih! Semakin rumit saja." ucapnya lagi.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 11!**

 **A/N : Pertarungan awal. untuk mulai dari ini, tujuan Naruto selain membalas dendam kematian Natsu akan di jalankan olehnya. Kedepannya Menma, Sasuke dan Naruko akan muncul.**

 **Kokabiel OOC, Punya dendam kepada Fraksi Iblis akibat Istrinya di bunuh di tempat.**

 **Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jadi begitu ternyata kau yang membunuh Azazel!"

•

 **"Katon! Gouka mekkakyu!"**

 **BLARRR...**

•

 **Deg!**

"Ini aura Isse, bagaimana ini Nii-sama!?"

•

"Kau harus menghentikan pertarungan itu Sir. Kami di sini akan menahan kalau-kalau para Malaikat Jatuh itu menyerang Underworld. Bagaimanapun pertarungan itu pasti akan di anggap penyerangan dari kita." ucap Falbium.

"Tidak. Itu malah akan menambah masalah kalau aku masuk wilayah Grigory dan menghentikan pertarungan di situasi sekarang." Sirzechs mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan rahang mengeras. "Bagaimanapun situasi rentan seperti ini peperangan antar Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh kapanpun dapat meletus. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi... "

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto - [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi - [Highschool DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Spesial-Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], GodLike-Naru!, GodLike-Menma! / Sasuke!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Semi-GodLike!Issei, Devil-Naru!.**

•

'Brengsek.'

Naruto mencoba berdiri di tengah-tengah kepulan debu yang bercampur asap. Serangan tiba-tiba tadi membuat dirinya sedikit merasakan namanya mencium tanah.

 **Seettt...**

Sepasang mata Sharingan itu bergerak cepat ke samping kanan saat menyadari sesuatu yang bergerak cepat.

 **Greb!**

 **BUUM!**

Walau berhasil menangkap kepalan tinju yang berlapis armor itu, tanah di bawah kakinya seketika hancur berkeping-keping membentuk sebuah kawah tidak kuat menahan beban yang di terimananya.

Mata terkutuk itu berkilat tajam seolah menatap balik tatapan tajam iris coklat yang berada di balik helm armor merah itu. "Aku tidak tau masalahmu apa, Sekiryuutei. Tapi ku harap kau jangan mengganggu ku."

 **Bugh!**

 **Krkk...!**

 **Brak..**

'Ugh! Mustahil! D-dia dapat meretakan armor ku!' Issei terkejut di balik helm armornya dalam ke adaan terpental kebelakang. Tapi berbeda dengan Ddraig yang berada di alam bawah sadar Issei, dia menatap dalam ke arah Naruto. **'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Auranya... Baru kali ini aku merasakan ketakutan seperti ini.'** batin Ddraig. Fafnir yang melihat Naga merah di sampingnya ini hanya diam, **"He! Aku terkejut kau menunjukan reaksi seperti itu. Kukira sang Kaisar Naga Merah tak kenal namanya rasa takut."**

Bertumpu pada lutut Issei mencoba menegapkan tubuhnya, dadanya masih terasa sesak akibat serangan beruntun tadi. Meraba dadanya dia merasakan retakan pada armornya yang perlahan berigenerasi. Kemudian menatap Naruto yang tengah berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **"Kenapa kau membunuh Azazel!?"**

 **Tap!**

Mendengar itu Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Issei yang kini tengah memakai armor merah dengan corak emas di beberapa bagian dan juga sebuah tombak emas bermata tiga di genggam tangan kirinya.

"Brengsek itu ya? Dan soal pertanyaanmu, kau tidak perlu tau." Naruto dengan datar.

Issei hanya mengeratkan gengaman pada tombak emasnya yang bermata tiga, tak terima paman yang di hormatinya di sebut 'brengsek'.

 **"Aku tau seseorang melakukan sesuatu pasti di baliknya mempunyai suatu alasan. Tapi masalah ini berbeda! Kau membunuh sosok yang aku hormati!"**

 **Shuut...**

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Issei menerjang Naruto dengan kecepat gila. Bahkan tanah gersang Grigory yang di lewati kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas.

 **"HyyaHHHHH!"**

 **BUM!**

Tanah di bawah kaki Naruto seketika terangkat dengan retakan besar saat ujung tombak bermata tiga Issei beradu kontak dengan lapisan Susano'o yang Naruto keluarkan.

'Apa ini!? Kuat sekali.' batin Issei.

Mata merah Naruto memandang dingin Issei. Ddraig yang melihatnya mematung seketika, tak terkecuali Fafnir juga mematung seketika.

 **'Genjutsu!'**

 **Deg!**

Mata Issei bergetar hebat di balik helm amornya menandakan jutsu bersifat 'mutlak' dari Naruto melekat pada jiwanya.

 **Bruk!**

'A-ada a-aapa dengan tubuhku ini. L-lemas sekali...' batin Issei dengan armor yang membungkus tubuhnya perlahan menguar di udara.

"Ku akui kekuatan dalam tubuhmu sangat besar, namun sangat di sayangkan kekuatan besar itu tak berguna di tubuh lemah mu." ucap Naruto memandang dingin Issei yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Naruto masih memandang dingin Issei, tiba-tiba raut wajah dingin Naruto seketika runtuh akibat kepalan tinju bertenaga besar.

 **Bugh!**

Dengan cepat tubuh didikan Madara itu terpental jauh dan berhenti menghantam dinding baja hingga penyok.

Sang pelaku yakni Kokabiel menatap tubuh Issei sebelum menatap kembali sosok Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri dengan gerakan seakan ada debuh di pakaiannya yang dia kenakan.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau dapat mengalahkan Sekiryuutei dengan mudah. Pantas Azazel kalah melawan mu, rupanya kau kuat juga." Kokabiel mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, memberi kode agar para Malaikat Jatuh yang kini sudah mengepung dirinya dan kedua bocah Iblis ini tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

Naruto yang juga menyadari dirinya terkepung hanya diam, dia tidak takut.

"Walau begitu aku tak peduli-"

"Dan kau kira aku peduli? Yang terpenting sekarang kau yang selanjutnya mati!" ucap Naruto dengan berjalan pelan ke depan, namun lama kelamaan setiap langkah Naruto semakin cepat membuat udara bergetar hebat.

'Sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu.' Kokabiel bersiap akan kedatangan Naruto. Rencana yang telah dia susun seketika hancur total. Awalnya dia berniat membalas dendam atas kematian Istrinya yang di bunuh di tempat oleh si brengsek kepala merah itu dan membalas kematian sahabat seperjuangannya. Tapi ini bocah yang dia kira tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya menghancurkan rencananya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana bocah yang waktu itu bersama gadis kecil yang dia dan sahabatnya perkosa berada di Dimensi ini. Tapi yang pasti dia tau, bocah Iblis ini mau membalas dendam ke padanya.

 **Bugh!**

Kokabiel membelokan pukulan Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu mata Enternal Mangekyou Sahringan Naruto berputar pelan diiringi dalam waktu singkat sebuah aura hitam berlapis aura hijau gelap membentuk sebuah tangan tengkorak di punggung Naruto.

 **BUM!**

Tanah gersang itu hancur berkeping-keping saat Naruto tanpa pikir panjang menghantam Kokabiel dari atas dengan tangan Susano'onya.

"Masih belum." guman Naruto menatap dingin Kokabiel yang kehilangan keseimbangan setelah menahan hantaman tangan Susano'onya. Bersamaan dengan itu dalam waktu singkat sebuah aura berkumpul dan membentuk kembali sebuah tangan tengkorak raksasa. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto kembali menghantamkan tangan Susano'onya ke Kokabiel.

 **BRAKK...**

Naruto yang kini di selimuti aura hitam yang di lapisi aura hijau gelap terang hanya memandang kehancuran di depannya akibat pukulan tangan Susano'onya. Tiba-tiba alisnya terangkat mendapati tubuh Kokabiel bergerak sebelum dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seluruh pasang sayapnya dan terbang seperti burung yang sedang mabuk sebelum terbang dengan tegak meski sedikit membungkuk akibat rasa sesak pada dadanya. Nafasnya memburu dia hirauka.

'Ugh! Sial! Aku harus menang bagaimana pun caranya.'

'Keluarlah! **Midgardsormr!** '

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di depan Kokabiel dan tak lama dari permukaan Lingkaran sihir tersebut sebuah kelapa Naga keluar menerjang sosok Naruto yang berada di bawah dengan mulut terbuka memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dengan lidah seperti ular.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya diam, namum kedua tangan Susano'onya yang masing tengkorak seketika di balut kulit. Tepat dalam jangkawan dengan cepat menangkap kepala Naga bertubuh seperti ular itu dan membantingnya ke samping kiri.

 **BLARR...**

Seketika bangunan-bangunan Grigory yang berada di samping kiri Naruto hancur berkeping-keping akibat tubuh raksasa itu di banting oleh Naruto.

Menghiraukan itu Naruto menekukkan kedua kakinya sebelum meloncat dengan bantuan chakranya ke arah Kokabiel yang sedikit gentar akibat dengan mudah peliharaannya di banting bagai mainan rusak, namun tidak lama di sekitarnya muncul ratusan tombak cahaya yang dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto.

'S-sekuat apa dia!? T-tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah!' batin Kokabiel mengeratkan genggamannya pada tombak cahayanya.

Masih melesat ke arah Kokabiel, Naruto sesekali menangkis membelokan beberapa tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya. Meski sebagian besar tombak cahaya pemimpin baru Da-Tenshi itu menghujam lapisan Susano'onya.

Tepat dalam jarak dekat dengan kuat Naruto menggerakan tangan kanan Susano'onya untuk meninju Kokabiel, bahkan saking cepat gerakannya udara sampai bergetar.

Melihat kepalan tinju raksasa menuju ke arahnya, Kokabiel mengandalkan insting veterannya.

 **Brag...**

Dengan waktu pas, dia gerakan sayap kanannya untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Rambut hitamnya berkibar liar saat kepalan tinju Susano'o Naruto melewati tubuhnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kokabiel melesat ke arah Naruto.

'Lincah juga dia.' batin Naruto melihat semua gerakan Kokabiel yang lincah menghindari pukulan Susano'onya.

"Mati!" guman Kokabiel dengan menyabetkan pedang cahayanya ke Naruto yang entah sejak kapan tombak cahayanya sudah menjadi pedang.

Menyeringai gelap, dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba dari lengan kanan Susano'o Naruto tumbuh dengan cepat dua buah tangan yang bergerak cepat ke arah Kokabiel.

 **Bugh!**

Akibat mati langkah dengan rela pemimpin baru Da-Tenshi itu terhempas ke belakang akibat pukulan tangan kecil Susano'o itu, seolah masih belum selesai. Kembali dari lengan kanan Naruto tumbuh dua tangan Susano'o berukuran kecil yang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kokabiel.

 **Bugh!**

Mata Kokabiel memutih saat salah satu tangan Susano'o Naruto menghantam lambungnya.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

Secara beruntun tanpa ampun tangan-tangan kecil Susano'o Naruto memukul keras titik vital Kokabiel yang mati langkah. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua sudah dekat dengan perbatasan Grigory dan Underworld.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Mereka mendekat, Sir. Tapi aku tidak merasakan aura bocah Naga itu?"ucap Ajuka yang sedari tadi dengan ke 3 Maou lainnya menunggu saat-saat waktu seperti ini. Ya demi ke adaan tetap stabil meski sekarang ke adaan tengah memanas mereka sepakat untuk tidak masuk wilayah Grigory dan menghentikan pertarungan Kokabiel dan Naruto. Namun berbeda jika Kokabiel dan Naruto berada di dekat perbatasan Underworld.

"Rias, Sona! Menjaulah dari tempat ini!" ucap Maou Lucifer tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Namun tiba-tiba matanya melebar.

 **Shuuuut...**

 **BLARR...**

Tanah tempat dimana ke 4 Maou dan dua Iblis muda tadi seketika hancur berkeping-keping membentuk kawah raksasa.

"Apa itu tadi!?" guman Serafall yang kini tengah terbang dengan sayap Iblisnya. Beruntung ke 4 Maou dan dua Iblis muda tadi dengan cepat menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Menghiraukan itu Maou Levithan itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari adiknya Sona. Baru saja lega menemukan adiknya selamat Serafall nyaris berteriak saat sesuatu berwarna hitam sedikit hijau terang melesat dari atas ke bawah.

 **BUUMM!**

Sebuah detuman hebat mengguncang tempat itu bersama gempa skala besar menggetarkan tanah gersang perbatasan Underworld dan Grigory.

Ke 4 Maou dan Dua Iblis muda yang berada dekat dengan titik detuman itu segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya atau menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk menghalau terjangan debua yang dengan serentak menerjang mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian perlahan tapi pasti asap debu yang tadi sempat memenuhi pandangan mereka menghilang bersama dengan kepingan-kepingan tanah berjatuhan.

•

"Ohck! T-tidak m-mmungk-kin! A-ku kalah!"

Ucap Kokabiel terbata dengan raut kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah. Baju kebesarannya sudah hilang akibat pukulan bertenaga penuh dari tangan raksasa keparat ini yang masih menekan kuat tubuhnya. Menyisakan celana kebesarannya yang tersisa itupun sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Bahkan sayap kebanggaannya lusu akibat patah.

"Kokabiel... Menyedihkan sekali dirimu saat ini." ucap Naruto menarik kembali tangan kanan Susano'onya dan menatap dingin sosok yang kini tengah terbaring dalam ke adaan berantakan dengan mata merahnya yang seolah menyala terang.

Di sisi lain Sona yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya diam membatu. Kembali, dia kembali merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan seperti pada waktu itu.

Tak hanya Sona, ke 4 Maou dan sahabatnya Rias pun diam membantu akibat aura Darkness yang terpancar sangat kental dari sosok Naruto. Apa lagi mata merah itu menyala terang.

•

Aura hitam berlapis aura hijau terang itu terkonsentrasi di tangan kanan Susano'onya yang perlahan membentuk sebuah busur. Meloncat ke tepi kawah raksasa itu Naruto menatap dingin Kokabiel.

"Pertarungan menarik, tapi sayang-"

 **Blar...**

Semua pasang mata membulat kaget, kecuali Kokabiel yang menyeringai kecil. Karena dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah tepat dimana Naruto berpijak muncul Midgardsormr dan melahap sosok Naruto.

"I-itu Midgardsormr!" guman Sona masih terpaku kepada sosok mahluk raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah itu, menghiraukan sosok mahluk raksasa itu tengah melesat ke arahnya setelah melahap Naruto.

"SONA!"

Mata adik Maou Levithan itu tersadar dan shock baru menyadari Midgardsormr tengah menerjangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Ke empat Maou mati langkah, apa lagi Sona yang paling dekat dengan sosok Naga dari salah satu Five Great Dragon Kings.

 **Sleb!**

 **Crreeessss!**

Wajah ayu adik Maou Levithan itu terciprat darah segar Midgardsormr akibat tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuhnya sebuah pedang hitam berpendar hijau terang membelahnya jadi dua bagian.

 **Blemm..**

Dua bagian tubuh raksasa itu jatuh bersamaan dengan sosok Naruto yang menapakan kedua kakinya di tanah.

"Sungguh tadi itu tiba-tiba sekali."

Di sisi lain Kokabiel yang melihat itu hanya diam membatu, tidak menyangka bocah Iblis itu mengalahkan Naganya dengan mudah. Kedua mata itu tersentak saat menyadari sosok Naruto yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dengan aura aneh yang menyelimutinya membentuk krangka tengkorak dengan sepasang tangan utuh.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati!' mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya.

'Sial! Ayo brengsek!'

Namun nihil tetap tubuhnya mati rasa tidak bisa di gerakan. Tapi entah karena apa perlahan tapi pasti seluruh sarafnya dapat berkerja dengan itu tubuhnya bisa bergerak walau begitu bayarannya setimpal yakni rasa sakit luar biasa pada tubuhnya saat dia menggerakan setiap sarafnya. Namun demi tujuan untuk membalas kematian Istrinya kepada fraksi Iblis apa lagi ke Maou Lucifer brengsek itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

'Ya! Hahahahaha.. Terus bergerak lah hahahahah... Sizuka bersabarlah sedikit, aku pasti akan mengirim Iblis itu dan Lucifer itu pada alam kematian!' batin Kokabiel bergerak dengan dagu kokohnya dan tangan kanannya. Ya hanya dagu dan tangan kanannya saja yang dapat dia gerakan. Tak menyadari kalau sosok Naruto kini sudah di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan Susano'onya menggenggam erat sebuah pedang.

'Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Sizuka... Aku pasti membunu-'

 **Sleb!**

"Ochok!"

Mulut itu terbuka dengan darah segar keluar tiba-tiba, saat pedang hitam berpendar hijau itu menusuk punggunya sampai tembus ke dadanya.

"Ohck! T-tidak! A-aak-u tidak boleh mati." rintih Kokabiel menggerakan kembali dagunya dan tangan kanannya. Namun tetap tubuh berantakan pemimpin baru Da-Tenshi itu tak bergerak akibat pedang besar hitam itu masih menancab pada tubuhnya.

"Khukhukhu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... " Naruto tertawa gelap sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Menyedihkan sekali dirimu Kokabiel!" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah beringasnya.

 **Creessss...**

Kembali Naruto menggerakan tangan Susano'onya dan menebas tubuh bagian bawah Kokabiel.

"Aaargggghhh...!"

Menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan itu, Naruto menarik kembali pedang Susano'onya yang menancab pada tubuh Kokabiel dan membuangnya ke sembarang.

 **Greb!**

"Ugh!" ringis Kokabiel saat dengan kuat tangan raksasa itu menggenggamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto menatap dingin Kokabiel. Mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, tangan kiri Susano'onya bergerak cepat untuk menikam kepala Malaikat ternoda itu dengan mata bilah pedang Susano'onya.

 **Shuut..**

 **Blarrr...**

Mata terkutuk itu bergerak cepat ke kiri. Melihat Maou Lucifer si pelaku pelemparan bola penghancur tadi. Menatap sejenak ke arah lapisan Susano'onya yang sedikit menghilang Naruto kembali menatap dingin Sirzechs.

"Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Aku harap kau melepaskan dia. Kalau kau membunuh dia genjatan senjata antar Fraksi akan terpecah." ucap Sirzechs dengan wajah datar, tak lupa sebuah bola merah sedikit gelap sudah siap di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak peduli... " Naruto kembali menatap Kokabiel yang sungguh memperihatinkan. Ujung pedang Susano'onya hanya tinggal 10 cm dari wajah berantakan Kokabiel. "Yang terpenting balas dendamku terlaksana."

 **SLEB!**

 **Wuuug...**

Kepala berambut hitam itu melayang dan jatuh di atas tanah gersang perbatasan Underwolrd dan Grigory setelah ujung pedang raksasa itu menghujam perpotongan leher dan dada Kokabiel.

Hening.

Semua diam dengan shock, saat pimpinan para Malaikat Jatuh kembali tewas.

Menghilangkan Susano'onya Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kepala Kokabiel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dengan mata melotot.

"Lagipula mahluk hina ini pantas dibunuh." ucap Naruto setelah tiba dan mengangkat kaki kanannya di atas Kepala Kokabiel.

 **Brak!**

Mata Sona, Ajuka dan Falbium terpejam saat kepala pemimpin baru Da-Tenshi itu pecah sebelum semua yang berkaitan dengannya menjadi terbakar menjadi abu. Walau begitu semua Iblis yang berada di situ tak menyadari kalau sebelum Naruto menginjak kepala tersebut, setetes air mata bening menetes di tanah gersang perbatasan Underworld dan Grigory.

 **Sebuah Dendam tak terbalas...**

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next chapter 12!**

•

 **A/N : angkat tangan, pertama saya minta maaf pada penempatan soal power char. Setelah berdebat di FB ternyata GodLike lebih kuat dari Overpowered. Jadi mulai saat ini saya ganti,**

 **GodLike-Naruto/Sasuke/Menma. Semi-GodLike!Issei.**

 **Pertama musuh utama Naruto Sasuke dan Menma dan Char-char DxD lainnya.**

 **Di atas terlihat issei mengetahui pelaku yang membunuh Azazel dari Fafnir, seekor Naga yang mendiami Sacred Gear buatan Azazel.**

 **Yap! Sasuke [Great Red], Menma [Ophis]. Naruto [ ? ] yang pasti berhubungan dengan film.**

 **INGAT!**

 **Siapa pun yang belum mengetahui kekuatan Klan Uchiha sudah pasti akan kalah telak.**

 **Dan maaf kalau banyak typo, soalnya tidak di periksa dulu.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aku harap kau melepaskan dia. Kalau kau membunuh dia genjatan senjata antar Fraksi akan terpecah." ucap Sirzechs dengan wajah datar, tak lupa sebuah bola merah sedikit gelap sudah siap di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak peduli... " Naruto kembali menatap Kokabiel yang sungguh memperihatinkan. Ujung pedang Susano'onya hanya tinggal 10 cm dari wajah berantakan Kokabiel. "Yang terpenting balas dendamku terlaksana."

 **SLEB!**

 **Wuuug...**

Kepala berambut hitam itu melayang dan jatuh di atas tanah gersang perbatasan Underwolrd dan Grigory setelah ujung pedang raksasa itu menghujam perpotongan leher dan dada Kokabiel.

Hening.

Semua diam dengan shock, saat pimpinan para Malaikat Jatuh kembali tewas.

Menghilangkan Susano'onya Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kepala Kokabiel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dengan mata melotot.

"Lagipula mahluk hina ini pantas dibunuh." ucap Naruto setelah tiba dan mengangkat kaki kanannya di atas Kepala Kokabiel.

 **Brak!**

•

 **Sebuah Dendam tak terbalas...**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto - [Naruto]**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi - [Highschool DxD]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Spesial-Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, OOC, [Geje!], GodLike-Naru!, GodLike-Menma! / Sasuke!, [mungkin alur berantakan], Semi-GodLike!Issei, Devil-Naru!.**

•

 **Brak!**

Meja berbahan berkualitas bagus itu retak saat sebuah kepalan tinju menghantamnya. Rahang kokoh itu mengeras menahan amarah,"Brengsek!" umpat Shemhazai entah kepada siapa, yang terpenting umpatan itu sebagai gambaran pelampiasannya.

"Kokabiel-sama." guman Raynare meremas kedua tangannya, berdiri di belakang Shemhazai. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit setelah mendengar sosok yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya telah tiada. Air matanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar.

Barakiel yang sudah menyampaikan apa yang sudah terjadi pada saat pertemuan dua Fraksi hanya menunduk dengan tangan mengepal. Pertama Azazel dan kini Kokabiel. Kalau saja dia memberitahu rencana Kokabiel pertama kali kepada dua petinggi Malaikat Jatuh mungkin Fraksi Da-Tenshi masih mempunyai pemimpin. Dia masih ingat rencana Kokabiel yang berniat membalas dendam Istrinya kepada Maou Lucifer dan Fraksi Iblis. Dan karena Dua petinggi di depannya ini tak menyutujui rencananya akhirnya dengan sedikit sentuhan sihir pelumpuh total tubuh yang entah dari mana Kokabiel mendapatkannya, dua petinggi Malaikat Jatuh ini akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau benar apa yang kau kata tadi, kini Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dalam keadaan terancam. Apa lagi kalau Fraksi Iblis menyerang kita untuk mengambil kembali tanah mereka kembali, mungkin peluang menang kita hanya beberapa persen, belum lagi Fraksi Malaikat." ucap Shemhazai menatap kedua petinggi Malaikat Jatuh di depannya."Hanya satu cara untuk menghindari bahaya itu, yakni mengadakan Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi. Dengan alasan mutlak akibat Fraksi Iblis melanggar peraturan genjatan senjata antar tiga Fraksi dan aku yakin Fraksi malaikat akan menengahi kita dengan Fraksi Iblis untuk berdamai dan dengan itu mungkin kita dapat bernafas lega kedepannya sampai keadaan menjadi terkendali." ucap lagi Shemhazai.

"Aku setuju, tapi siapa nanti yang akan mewakili Fraksi kita sekaligus siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Kokabiel." ucap Barakiel menatap dua petinggi di depannya.

Hening

Shemhazai berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku sendiri yang akan menggantikan posisi Kokabiel dan ku harap kita dapat berkerja sama untuk menjaga eksistensi Malaikat Jatuh... " ucap Shemhazai sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Sebuah robekan Dimensi tiba-tiba tercipta di sebuah ruangan minim cahaya, hanya cahaya bulan purnamalah yang menerangi beberapa bagian ruangan itu. Tak lama dalam robekan Dimensi itu keluar dua sosok berbeda gender.

"Tadi itu pertarungan menarik. Tapi kalau di lihat tadi saat mengeluarkan api Iblis reinkarnasi itu gerakan tangannya sama seperti mu saat mengeluarkan serangan. Apa dia salah satu orang dari Dimensi mu?" tanya Ophis berjalan pelan ke arah singgah sanahnya. Di sisi lain Menma berjalan mendekati jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Ya." jawab Menma singkat, iris biru jernihnya menatap datar kepada sang Bulan.

Hening terjadi di ruangan itu setelah Jinchuriki Bijuu terkuat itu bersuara. Hanya suara angin malamlah yang terdengar merdu saat melewati fentalasi udara.

"Ophis."

Gadis jelmaan Naga tanpa batas itu melirik serius ke arah tubuh tegap Menma yang membelakanginya, namun dia tetap diam.

"Aku sarankan kau segera kembali ke Cela Dimensi. Karena saat ini keadaan buatmu berada di sini sangat berbahaya." ucap Menma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang bulan purnama.

"Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu, tapi apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah sang Naga tak terbatas, kekuatan ku besar. Dan lagi pula kalau aku pergi ke Cela Dimensi si Baka Red itu akan mengusik ketenanganku." balas Ophis.

"Tak terbatas, jangan membuatku tertawa Ophis. Aku bisa saja menggantikan posisimu itu..."

Sukses perkataan itu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ophis.

"Tapi lupakan itu." ucap Naruto membalikan badannya dan menatap datar gadis jelmaan Naga yang kini sedang duduk di singgah sanahnya yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dan tak lama sebuah lubang Dimensi tercipta di samping kanan Menma.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sudah aku bilang, keadaanmu sekarang di sini sangat berbahaya." ucap Menma bersamaan dengan itu lubang Dimensi disampingnya semakin membesar.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku ke Cela Dimensi?" ucap Ophis sambil menatap tajam Menma.

"Ya," datar Menma.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **'Jadi itu kadal merah yang selalu gadis kecil ini katakan. Dan tidak aku sangka reinkarnasi Indra di sini atau memang Ramalan Rikudo Seninn benar. Menarik! Menarik!'** ucap Kyubi dalam bawah sadar Menma. Matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok di depan Menma.

"Sasuke." Menma menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tubuh besar Great Red. "Aku kira kau tak mau pergi ke Dimensi ini. Tapi yang aku lihat sekarang sangat mengejutkan." ucap Menma lagi.

Sasuke tetap diam menatap datar rival abadinya yang kini tengah berdiri di samping gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki kekuatan dia kira setara dengan Naga di samping kanannya ini.

"Apa kau tertarik pada ramalan tentang kalau kita berdua akan melawan reinkarnasi 'dia'?" ucap lagi Menma balas menatap datar Sasuke.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

".."

"Ayolah... Apa kau tidak tertarik. Pertarungan besar. Darah kita berdua yang dulu membeku akan mendidih dengan pertarungan itu. Dan aku tak keberatan akan membantumu untuk membalas Dendam Klan mu. Lagi pula target kita sama... Jadi tak salah bukan kalau kita berkerja sama."

Sasuke tetap diam. Ophis dan Great Red juga diam tetap mendengar dua pemuda ini, ada perasaan tertarik dalam diri mereka berdua untuk mengetahui jati diri dua pemuda dari Dimensi lain ini. Walau baru bertatap muka, namun dari pembicaraan ini dua Naga itu tau kalau dua pemuda ini pendatang Dimensi ini.

"Walau begitu cepat atau lambat, 'dia' akan datang kepada kita berdua. Karena hanya kita lah yang mempunyai kemampuan **Immortal**."

Hening

Ke empat mahluk berkekuatan abnormal itu saling diam.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **"Berbagai zaman telah berlalu, tak di sangka sebentar lagi 'ayah' akan bangkit."** guman sosok mahluk hitam berbentuk manusia itu yang sebagian tubuhnya tak terbentuk. Tidak hanya itu di bagian pinggang kanannya terdapat sebuah tanaman aneh berwarna hijau gelap. Sosok mahluk hitam itu hanya diam di atas sebuah tebing dan menatap ke arah sebuah pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah kawah raksasa. Tak hanya mahluk hitam aneh itu, langit Dunia ini juga berwarna hitam kemerahan. Tak ada angin, tak ada burung berterbangan atau berkicau bahkan suara angin pun tak ada.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan berwarna putih muncul di samping kanan sosok mahluk hitam itu.

"Hu, aku cari ternyata kau ada di sini, Yami." ucap sosok mahluk putih yang perlahan membentuk sama persis seperti sosok mahluk hitam itu.

 **"Bagaimana, apa 'ayah' sudah membalas dendamnya?"** tanya mahluk hitam itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ha? Kau belum mengetahui apa-apa, hahh... Sudah berapa lama kau di sini? Tapi ya, 'ayah' sudah membunuh dua Malaikat Jatuh itu."

 **".."**

".."

Diam, keduanya diama menatap ke arah pohon raksasa jauh di depannya.

 **"Aku tidak tau, manusia seperti apa 'dia' sehingga membuat 'ayah' ingin memilikinya."** ucap Mahluk hitam itu masih menatap pohon besar jauh di depanny.

"Jangan sama kan 'ibu' dengan mahluk kecil itu."

 **"He, kalau bukan karena buah 'itu' dia tetap manusia."**

"Dan aku yakin, kalau 'ayah' mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi. Sudah pasti kau akan di lenyapkan."

Hening, namun kedua pasang mata itu saling melirik tajam.

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu apa, namun dari perkataanmu sepertinya kau tidak menyukai 'ibu'." mahluk putih itu menghentikan lirikan tajamnya dan kembali menatap pohon besar dimana nanti sosok 'ibu' yang dia sebut-sebut tadi akan bangkit kembali.

Mahluk hitam itu juga kembali menatap pohon besar jauh di depannya.

 **"Ya, aku memang tidak menyukainya. Karena leluruh dia 'ayah' terkena kutukan hingga sekarang."**

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 13!**

•

 **A/N : untuk chapter 12 ini cukup di sini dulu. Kalau bisa chapter ini awalan perjalanan tujuan Naruto setelah balas dendamnya...**

 **Out~**


End file.
